


The Country Roads That Brought Him Home

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ...The angst and feels lasted longer, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Merlin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, It Starts a Little Angsty - But It Really Gets Soft, It get's fluffy and wholesome...I promise., Look don't be mad at me., M/M, Mating Bond, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Merlin has Supportive Parents, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives, Surprises, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After Poppyland Eggsy is relieved to hear he's good, no serious injuries, and can go as soon as Ginger checks his baby. Except Eggsy isn't pregnant, he can't be! Especially since he thought he was sterile and the fact that he'd been on birth control longer than not, and his soon-to-be mate was dead. Yet he is pregnant with Merlin's child. Nothing is the way Eggsy would have expected it to be, post saving the world a second time.But he no longer can worry about himself, he has another little human growing inside of him. One that he and Merlin created together, and like hell Eggsy will let anything happen to his pup. With Kingsman rebuilt, Roxy and Percival surviving Poppy's attack; they had to find a place for Eggsy. Thankfully there is a distillery in Scotland, one not far from Merlin's parents - who Eggsy met and loved - and a place for Eggsy there.Life moves on, Eggsy has the baby and plans to raise it with the help of Merlin's mother and father. Everything seemed to right itself. Except, one day, when a man with two prosthetic legs and a smooth, deep brogue waltzes into Kingsman's distillery singing country roads; Eggsy's life flips upside down again.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 276
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea, thanks to a friend who mention Merlin walking back into Kingsman's distillery in Scotland signing country roads, and welp...this was born. 
> 
> I don't see it being bigger than 6 chapters, or so but I could be wrong.  
> As ever, I should work on some of my WIP's and FTH fics, but here I am adding to the pile of things I surely do not have the time for. 
> 
> It does start off a little angsty, you know, but will quickly work itself into this cute, soft fic that we all need. 
> 
> Everyone lives...because fuck that everyone lives!!!
> 
> Not beta read, excuse the errors, but want to get this out and into the world. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!! Stay safe and healthy!

Ginger probed and prodded, feeling along his glands before she checked his ribs, all the bruises that littered his body and a few scrapes Eggsy actually had. For all the fighting they’d done, he walked away unscathed, for the most part. There were blood tests taken, all their vitals checked and looked over.

Eggsy honestly couldn’t wait to get back home. Though the thought brought a sour scent to creep through; the blockers they used for missions finally faded off.

“Okay. You check out fine.” Ginger stepped back from the table and hit something on her clipboard until something popped out of the wall. It looked like another computer, something Eggsy had seen before. “But I need to check the baby.” The beta informed him.

“Sure.” Eggsy started to un-tuck his shirt before what she said registered. “The wot?!” He damn near shouted, scent spiked in alarm and overwhelmed the room. “Wot fucking baby?”

Just then Harry walked in and very subtly started to back out; Eggsy smelled so bad. He didn’t give the older alpha the time of day as he stared Ginger down. What the fuck did she mean baby? He wasn’t pregnant! There was no way he could actually reproduce, at least not according to one of the local clinics at the Estates. He planned to be checked out by Kingsman, just in case, and had been on birth control to be on the safe side.

“I can’t be.” Eggsy lowered his voice to a whisper.

Ginger gave him a sad, but knowing, smile and showed Eggsy his blood work. “That does nothing for me,” Eggsy informed her; he was smart, but knew fuck all about medical shit.

“Your blood work indicates you are.”

Eggsy felt his heart pick up, like a horse about to gallop through a field all free and fast; it pounded hard against his chest. For all his body's response to the news, his brain finally kicked into gear and the painful reality that the alpha father of the baby was dead.

“Are you sure?” Eggsy asked, despite what she’d said and shown him.

Ginger powered on what could only be the ultrasound machine, and placed a hand to his shoulder to gently lower him. “Well let's find out.”

He hadn’t even realized she’d worked his shirt all the way up, not until the cool, gooey substance was squirted onto bare skin and a plastic wand was placed on top. Eggsy watched the screen change, it was black and whites with this odd window of what was supposed to be his uterus. Ginger manipulated the wand to get a better picture. All the hope Eggsy had been filled with slowly started to dissipate. He oddly felt foolish that their test results would be right, not that they’ve given him any reason to believe they’d lie, but he was infertile, yeah?

Or so he thought until he heard this soft little flutter, a similar echo to his own heartbeat. He would have mistaken it for that easily, except it got louder and soon the screen changed to show this odd little kidney bean shaped blob inside.

“There.” Ginger pointed to the tiny figure. “That’s your baby.”

A plethora of emotions rushed through him. Excitement, disbelief, love and finally fear. It was a healthy dose, of course, he hadn’t planned for a baby...at least not yet. Eggsy and Merlin had talked about the future. Would they want pups together? Of course Eggsy hadn’t been able to tell Merlin anything, not with the world crumbling around them and their lives ruined before it truly began together.

“Our baby,” Eggsy whispered unthinkingly.

She gave a tender smile, printed a few sonograms for him and examined what she saw. “It appears you’re around 10 weeks.”

The birth control he had taken really fucked with his cycle; he hadn’t had a heat in God knows how long. So the fact that he was bloody pregnant was a goddamn miracle. Eggsy touched his stomach; it was still flat, not at all touched by this little person growing inside him. He’d have to stop training his abs, no more intense sparring with any of the agents...or who was left.

“I’ve been on birth control.”

“Stop that immediately and as soon as you get back, make an appointment with a physician that specializes in pregnancies with male omega’s.” Eggsy nodded as she shut the machine down and wiped him off. “Get dressed, take a moment, and then meet us in the dining room. Champ has an announcement for all of us.”

Eggsy nodded again as she left. He stared at his stomach like it was just going to pop up and swell. There were no signs of life growing inside him, except for the ultrasound he just had. It would explain why Eggsy was so tired. He had chalked it up to not sleeping for a few days, flying across the world and fighting a psychopathic woman obsessed with genocide. Or even the fact that he witnessed the man who promised to mate him, to make a life with him, be blown to bits. Eggsy was pretty damn sure it had to do with one of those, or a combination of them at least.

“Eggsy?” He looked up to see Harry. “They are ready.” The alpha’s voice was soft, gentle, like when you spoke to an abused animal. Eggsy was far from abused, but realized he still smelled rank when he should be happy...he wanted to be happy.

“Right.” Eggsy hopped off the table, tucked his shirt back into his suit trousers and donned his suit jacket. “Just need to fix my tie.” Harry nodded, patient, from the door as Eggsy put himself back together. He took the sonogram, folded it neatly and pocketed it before he met Harry with what he hoped was a genuine grin.

Harry cupped his shoulder and led them out of Statesman's medical wing. Eggsy sagged into Harry, grateful he didn’t ask or comment about what he did or did not hear; he wasn’t sure he could deal with that right now.

The meeting was quick and brief, but filled with all the good news Kingsman could have hoped for. A chance to rebuild. The new distillery purchased in Scotland would give them ample resources to provide and nourish the shop that needed to be built. It would be from the ground up, so to speak. Not only would they need agents, but supplies, gadgets for missions and tailoring alike.

It provided a hopeful future for the agency. With the seat for Whiskey’s position quickly filled, Harry and Eggsy made their departure. Of course on one of Statesman’s finest jets. Eggsy spent half of it lying down with little to no luck of sleeping. It seemed the sleepless nights would start far earlier for him.

There was so much that went through his head. Where would he go? How would he care for this child? He couldn’t go to his mum, who of course wouldn’t turn him down; Eggsy didn’t exactly want to move to Wales. They had so much to do and Harry would need the help; it wasn’t like they had a full table anymore.

“You wanna have a go in the bed?” Eggsy asked as he wandered out.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see Merlin, that soft nod he gave Eggsy and how his hazel eyes told Eggsy the world. There was so much love, devotion and apology in them. His heart hurt to think of it, but that’s all he saw and so sleep was off the table.

Harry had dozed in his seat, which couldn’t be comfortable, but nodded awake when Eggsy spoke. His remaining brown eye was soft, gentle and full of an emotion Eggsy hadn’t seen there before.

“I’ll be alright, Eggsy, thank you.” Harry straightened up before he gracefully stood and headed in the direction of the bar.

Eggsy got comfortable in the seat across from the one Harry had been in, and didn’t comment when Harry handed him a club soda; his suspicions confirmed.

“So you heard, yeah?”

Harry hummed an agreement. “Not as much as you think,” he admitted around the lip of his martini glass. “You smell different.”

Eggsy laughed; it was a soft, hollow sound. “Already?”

“Well, you’ve used the blockers, but ever since they wore off you smell...softer. It is like a very delicate fragrance, almost like a rose that you can’t really detect unless you stick your nose in it.” He’d rather thought Merlin would have picked it up then, but honestly with all that had gone on Eggsy couldn’t fault his alpha...no, almost alpha, not being able to scent it.

“It is Merlin’s.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Eggsy took a sip of his drink. “We’d been talking about mating, you know? I was on birth control, thought I was sterile…” He trailed off. The sheer reality of his situation choked him. He’d have to go through this pregnancy without Merlin, give birth to THEIR child and raise it on his own.

A part of him rejoiced he’d have a tiny piece of Merlin, he’d actually be able to touch, cuddle and kiss this little person that could very well possess many physical and personality traits from Merlin; Eggsy smiled to himself. He hoped this child had his dark hair, that Merlin once had, and his intense eyes. All of a sudden he became possessive over his flattened stomach, hand darted out to protect the little life he and Merlin had created, and Eggsy knew then he’d do anything to keep it safe.

“It will be alright, Eggsy.” Harry soothed, without thinking, obviously a reaction to Eggsy’s heightened anxiety. “I won’t let anything happen to you or your child.”

Eggsy relaxed. There was nothing romantic about the offer, he knew Harry and Merlin were good friends, and it was only natural Harry would want to aid Eggsy during this difficult time; he appreciated it.

They spent the rest of the plane ride in silence, and to Eggsy’s surprise he found sleep as Harry extended comfort; it wasn’t Merlin’s scent, but it helped.

\---

To their surprise Roxy was alive. She’d managed to make it down the shoot that led to their missile shelter underground, and by sheer luck Percival was there as well. Both were a little beat up, rubble caved in and broke Roxy’s left femur, Percival’s right hand was crumpled. The doctor told him he’d never be able to use that hand again, and so they decided to amputate it. Eggsy had never seen a man weep as hard as he had, but what shocked him more was Harry’s reaction. To say he hadn’t known they were a mated pair, was a fucking understatement.

Despite some set backs, they forged ahead. Tequila joined them to rebuild and restore what they’d once had. After three months of construction Kingsman stood, it wasn’t anything like their shop on Saville Row, but it soon resembled and felt like Kingsman again.

“We have to figure out who does what.” Harry said one evening, after they’d finished dinner in the new dining room. “Tequila and Roxy are ready for field work once we get R&D back up, and get the handler from MI-6 familiar with our policies.”

Percival snorted. “Since when have you ever cared about policy and procedure, Harry?”

Eggsy laughed as well. “I’ve read the handbooks, Harry, you ain’t once followed them.” Harry puffed up like the peacock he was. “It’s alright.” Eggsy gave his hand a pat across the table.

“If you are all done.” Harry gave them all a glacial stare. “As I was saying.” He shot Roxy a glare when she snickered. “We have two field agents. I could very well take the position of Merlin for a time, until we obtain a replacement.” The words were forced off Harry’s tongue, it was clear - at least to Eggsy - the alpha struggled to say that; it was hard for Eggsy to hear. He mindlessly caressed his growing tummy. Harry cleared his throat and looked to Percival. “We need an Arthur.”

“And?” Percival seemed unimpressed as he sipped from a teacup. “What?” His beta scent thickened a wee bit, everyone stared at him as if the answer was obvious; it was. “I am not-”

“You’re the best fit for the job, Uncle Oliver,” Roxy whispered. “Level headed, fair, you don’t think with your emotions-” She shot Harry a look, he stuck his tongue out like an adolescent. “-and you care.” The alpha grabbed her uncle’s remaining hand and squeezed. The love Roxy had for her uncle was palpable in the air. “Please.”

Percival visibly softened, his hand turned in hers to hold it. “Alright.”

The anticipation in the room thinned to almost the consistency of water, until it became unbearably thick when all eyes shifted to Eggsy.

“Wot?” He asked around his second biscuit.

Harry waved a hand about. “Manners, Eggsy.” He handed the omega a napkin. Eggsy wiped crumbs off his face, dusted the front of his button down, before he gave them his full attention.

“We need a spot for you,” Percival explained gently. “You cannot go into the field in your condition.”

Eggsy would have gotten offended about that, except he was right, but what the fuck could he do? He could learn how to be an actual tailor, you know, so the next time he visited his mum, Eggsy wasn’t googling every little damn inquiry she had about his job. Though he was sure Andrew didn’t have the patience to teach Eggsy from scratch, the man was currently forced to work with bare bones staff and seemed to give them all daggers when it came to the bullet proof fabric; they didn’t have much of it made as of yet.

Soon the table erupted in a dozen different things Eggsy could do. All from tailoring, to becoming a handler, and one even to become Guinevere and be Percival’s second.

Of course, none of the jobs suggested came from Eggsy. He sat, quietly, thinking about the future for his pup and what would be the best position for him. Just as Harry and Roxy started to argue about whether or not becoming a handler would put too much stress on Eggsy, he piped up.

“Hey!” Eggsy shouted in an attempt to avert attention to himself; it worked. “We have that distillery in Scotland, yeah?”

“Yes.” Harry answered slowly, like the solution wasn’t obvious.

“And Merlin has family there. I know because he took me last summer to meet his folks.” Eggsy had loved Ewan and Una.

“What exactly does this have to do with your position, Eggsy?” Harry sounded like he still hadn’t caught on; it frustrated Eggsy, to say the least.

Percival sighed, exasperated that his mate hadn't clued in. “Harry, honestly? I know you’re not that daft.” Harry didn’t say anything, just lifted his nose in the air. “You want to work in the distillery, move with Merlin’s parents...to surround your pup with your alpha’s family.” Eggsy was relieved none of which Percival stated was a question, at least someone got it. 

Eggsy smiled through tears. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Love you guys, you know? But I want him or her to know his family too. My mum’s in Wales, ain’t like there’s much work for me there, but I’ll still be part of Kingsman and get help.” He’d tossed this around the past week, but didn’t know how to bring it up. “Know it’s not gentlemanly to cry.” Eggsy stared at the table and shrugged, wiping the remnants of his tears. “Just want a home for our baby.” His baby, he mentally corrected, but Eggsy felt wrong wording it that way. Like it weren't Merlin's kid...too much of a confirmation he was really gone. 

Roxy scooted closer to wrap him in a warm embrace, her scent grew to comfort Eggsy; he sagged into her, grateful.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Percival vowed, tone never wavered, and not once scolded Eggsy when he cried harder.

“Thank you.” Eggsy wiped his nose, not so delicately, with a pocket square and allowed Roxy to caress his head.

“I can have our Scotland branch notified, a train ticket purchased and ready to go. Would a week from today suffice? That way it gives you time to call his parents...perhaps figure out what to tell them.”

Eggsy knew he’d have to make up a lie, something, anything; he nodded. “Yeah. I can do that.”

And he did, two nights later. Told them he’d gone off on assignment, because they thought he was a tech in the Army, and had been caught in an explosion - only half a lie - and there wasn’t anything left to be buried. The truth in what he told crushed Eggsy, but his parents were eager to have Eggsy live with them, especially when he told them about the baby.

It pained him to be so dishonest about Merlin, but it was the way of the job, and at least the tears he cried with Merlin’s parents weren’t fake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update for you all. It's really in my head. Enjoy!

“You didn’t have to do this.” Eggsy placed a few more wrapped snow globes into a box. He’d collected them over the years, from the time he was young. Every time his dad returned home, he’d bring Eggsy a snow globe, and so once Eggsy had gone out on his own he’d started a collection.

They didn’t belong to some exotic city or a different country, but meant something special to him. He’d hoped to do the same for his son or daughter. Eggsy stopped what he was doing to place a warm palm over his tummy, where his son or daughter resided. Maybe he could ask Roxy to pick one up on each of her missions, they’d know Aunt Roxy brought them a toy surprise each visit.

Because Eggsy was sure she’d come to Scotland.

Roxy snorted and continued to fold, and tuck his clothes into a suitcase. “Like I was going to let my best friend, my best PREGNANT friend, pack and move alone.” Eggsy heard Harry swear down the hall, probably regretting he offered to disassemble Merlin’s desk.

He’d kipped here since they’d returned from Cambodia, not that he hadn’t spent the better part of his time at Merlin’s flat anyhow, and since Harry’s place had been blown to bits, Eggsy needed a place to stay. It was hard, much harder than he’d voice aloud, to be surrounded by so much of Merlin. His taste, decor, trinkets, or how there had been an unfinished book on the coffee table - since the alpha believed in hardcover and paperback - and the glass of Scotch he’d surely not had time to consume when he arrived. Eggsy might have broken the tumbler the alcohol had resided in, but he didn't mention that to anyone. 

The reminder left a hole in his heart, one that Merlin had once taken up space in. Eggsy tried to fill the space with his ever blossoming love for their child and reassured himself this pup would carry parts of Merlin. Despite the constant reminders of his fallen love, his soulmate if Eggsy were honest with himself, Eggsy was comforted by the scent Merlin’s home carried. His laundered and dirty clothes quelled his ever present nausea, and more times than not Eggsy slept with one of Merlin’s jumpers.

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy finished the bedroom just as Roxy got the rest of his clothes packed. “What do we do with Merlin’s?” He’d never quite shaken the habit of calling his fiance, would you call it that when the promise to be mated was offered and accepted? Either way, Eggsy never got used to calling Merlin by his Christian name.

Griorgair was a mouth full, no matter how many times Merlin tried to get Eggsy to pronounce it - laughing despite Eggsy’s attempts - and he failed miserably each time. It sounded a lot like Gregor, but as soon as Eggsy saw it written on an envelope, letter or what have you, he’d get all tongue tied.

Finally Merlin had given up and settled with Merlin, didn’t matter anyway, apparently most people referred to him as his code name. All except his parents, who would expect Eggsy to know how to say it, and he’d practice the whole way on the train if he had to. Or just remember it sounded like Gregor and call it a damn day.

Roxy stopped, her scent unreadable. Eggsy gathered the alpha was trying to protect him, at this point he didn’t want that, he wanted the goddamn truth and to be treated like a damn adult who would become a father in four and a half months.

“I don’t know.” Roxy settled on as she moved to remove Merlin’s clothes from the closet. “Did you want to keep any of them?” Her tone was gentle as she stacked them on the mattress.

Of course, is what Eggsy wanted to shout, but he refrained from doing so and calmly walked over to pull out a few jumpers, and vests, he quite enjoyed. Honestly they were of the few where Merlin’s scent was thicker, like they’d been worn more and he was embedded into them; he likely wouldn’t wash them. Call it what you will, but he was a creature of habit and comfort, at least as of late.

“Okay.” Eggsy gave a small nod and turned away; he didn’t want to see his heart's belongings packed up and shipped away to wherever they’d go.

The day moved on in about the same fashion. Eggsy’s property was boxed, taped and loaded into a moving van that was to leave a bit ahead of Eggsy. While decisions were made whether he kept or donated some of Merlin’s things. He kept less than he would have expected of himself, but what would he do with every single item that Merlin owned, and some were as old as the man himself. Or the fifty one years he’d never age past. The reality he'd never celebrate another birthday stung; Eggsy pushed it aside and focused on finishing the move. 

“That’s all!” Harry proclaimed as he and Percival loaded the last of Merlin’s furniture into a separate van.

Eggsy forced himself to remember the look, the feel of Chenille against his palm, how the grey cushions formed around his body and made for the best nap ever. But they needed to go. He had no room for them, and was sure Ewan and Una had their own furniture. What he’d really keep locked away was how Merlin encompassed him during a kip, long arms stretched around him to hold close. Or how his breath ghosted over his cheek, soft snores would fill his ear, and yet he’d never felt safer in his life. He brushed away a tear to turn and smile at his friends. People he’d miss beyond comprehension.

“Really going to miss you all.”

This time he didn’t hide his tears. They were a mix between his previous anguish and current heartbreak; he’d be leaving London behind. Roxy, Harry and Percival came to wrap him in a tight, loving hug, one that smelled of their own feelings and emotion. It overwhelmed him and yet soothed some of his fear and anxiety.

Roxy was the first to pull away, taking his face in her hands in a gently cradle, to drop a firm kiss to his forehead. “You act as if I won’t visit every chance I can! Can’t be without my best friend and soon to be niece or nephew.” Her smile was bright and warm. “Besides, you’ll have all your Kingsman gadgets. You can call me whenever.”

Eggsy nodded. He didn’t trust his voice just yet. “I’ll be by to check on things,” Harry promised. “I’ve met Merlin’s parents a dozen times over the decades, so I won’t be an unfamiliar face.” Eggsy clung to him once Roxy let him go. “It will be alright,” Harry whispered in his ear before he snuck a kiss against his temple. Eggsy wouldn’t mention how Harry’s eye glistened with un-shed tears.

“I’ll expect you to check in, agent.” Percival kept it formal, but blue eyes said something entirely different. “Get yourself sorted with the Ferrier’s first and report to Kingsman the following week. They expecting you.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

Percival cupped his shoulder and gave it a pat. “You take care of yourself and that baby, okay? I’m sure we’ll be down to inventory the distillery and check on things.” He shocked Eggsy and yanked him into a tight, but brief, hug. “A cab will be by to collect you in two hours.”

By the end of their goodbyes Eggsy was a wreck, he sobbed a bit more than he’d gather but hormones and all. He wandered around the neighborhood with JB for a bit. Harry had offered to take the pug, but Merlin’s parents promised he’d have plenty of space to romp around, and they had a dog themselves. Before he knew it he’d pissed away a few hours and the notification that his cab was just five minutes away, flashed across his Kingsman glasses.

“Well guess this is our new adventure, yeah?” Eggsy asked JB on their walk back to the flat. “You, me and this little one.” He rubbed a hand across his tummy. “We’ll be okay, yeah? Gonna make sure you know how much he loved you too.” Eggsy spoke to his pup. Apparently they could hear you, so he tried to sing and read to he or her every night.

He allowed himself a last glance at the place he’d considered home and loaded into the backseat with JB.

\---

Ewan and Una were as welcoming as Eggsy remembered them to be last summer. All smiles and warm hugs were passed around before they settled Eggsy in. Their home was cobblestone, backed into a large, open field in the town of Elgin of Moray. It had a completely country-like feel. 

“Here.” Una guided Eggsy through the house, and into a room where his belongings had been put. Unsurprisingly Eggsy was set up in Merlin’s room. It still smelled of him, that would help. “I would have unpacked for ye, but didn’t know where ye'd like things.” Her accent was much thicker than Merlin’s, but he figured over three decades in London would soften it. “We cleaned out the spare bedroom.” She pulled him along with a long, thin arm weaved through his elbow. The alpha was tall, almost as tall as her son, and had the same nose that once graced Merlin's handsome face. 

“You didn’t have to do tha…” He stopped short as she opened the door. There was a crib, changing table and rocker in there. Nothing more, just the three nursery items. “Una,” Eggsy breathed.

“It is nae much. I would have used Griorgair’s, but I fear those are worlds out of date.” She chuckled. “Second hand from a lass down the way. Her bairn grew out of it, but sturdy and Ewan offered to sand and paint the furniture to match yer plans for the nursery.” Eggsy didn’t know what to say as his hand slipped along the smooth, pale wood finish; it was perfect. “I hope it will do, boyo,” she added quietly.

Eggsy spun on a heel to barrel into her. She stumbled back, unprepared for his attack, but soon welcomed the embrace. He couldn’t speak, too much emotion welled and choked off his vocal cords, but his aroma was thankful, so fucking grateful for this.

“Lad,” she whispered, a hand soothed up and down his back. “Did ye think we’d not get anything?”

“Sorta?” Eggsy admitted as he pulled back. “I wasn’t expecting all this.” He waved a hand about, gesturing toward their kindness.

Una cupped his face, hazel eyes soft and gentle as her thumb swiped away his tears. “Ye are Griorgair’s omega, pregnant with his child. Don’t be daft boyo, of course we would do this for ye and our grandchild.” Eggsy openly wept. She smiled tenderly, the expression caused lines to crease in her face, as she pulled Eggsy into another hug. Una held him there for a long moment before she let go, but kept a firm arm around his shoulders, and led him out of the room. “How about a cuppa before supper? I made lamb stew with freshly baked bread to go with it.”

Eggsy sagged into her. “Yeah, sure.”

Ewan joined them for tea. He was like looking at Merlin, but twenty five years older. The alpha was softer, though, his face long and angular just like Merlin, but the resting murder face was obviously inherited from Una. Just like their son, though, both were kind and generous people. They didn’t ask too many questions, Eggsy was thankful for that, and dinner was a nice, calm affair.

“Ah, ah!” Una stopped Eggsy, taking the plate he was about to wash out of his hands. “Go have a bath, change, get settled.” He watched Ewan take JB and their Sheltie, Agatha, outside. “Ye will have plenty of time to help with chores and faster than you will believe, taking care of that wee one.” She pointed toward his stomach. “Go. Rest.”

“You’ve done so much,” Eggsy protested. Guilt washed over him, it was too much, and he wanted to earn his keep. 

“And you better get used to it.” Una didn’t turn away from the sink. “You’ve had a rough few months, aye? Go have yerself a proper rest.” She continued to scrub a pot. “Go on, Eggsy.”

Eggsy came from behind and hugged her fiercely. “Thank you,” he whispered thickly.

Una patted his hand with a wet, soapy one. “Go on now.”

He untangled himself and did precisely what she’d suggested. Una already offered to help him unpack tomorrow and to be honest he’d need it. There were so many boxes, but he was able to find a few of his personal care items, clean sleep bottoms, pants and grabbed one of Merlin’s jumpers. He wasn’t worried about being judged, not right now anyway, and got himself sorted.

The bath was warm, not nearly as hot as he’d like it, but soothed all the tired, aching muscles. He stayed there until the pads of his fingers pruned and wrinkled. It was far earlier than he’d normally get to bed, by the time he crawled in, but he was bloody exhausted.

And surprising to Eggsy, he fell fast asleep in a bed that once belonged to Merlin, in a home that reminded him so much of the alpha he loved. Yet Eggsy had never felt, or slept better in his whole life, and for once didn’t have nightmares of Poppyland, but dreams of a small boy with a magical laugh who called him daddy.

For once in the last four months, Eggsy was filled with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you.” Roxy smiled up at Una who brought in a decently put together tea tray, biscuits and two cups for her and Eggsy.

Eggsy lounged about the couch, his feet rested in Roxy’s lap, and all but purred as she massaged his feet. He’d ballooned out in the last month, and it felt like he’d swell and pop. Along with the lovely size of his tummy, Eggsy’s ankles and feet seemed to double in size, as if to get wider to accommodate his weight. It both helped and made walking incredibly difficult. Long gone were the days where he could fit into a pair of oxfords and as of recent his trainers were a tight fit.

Soon he'd be left to putter about barefoot.

“Thanks, Una,” Eggsy drawled out in a soft sigh. “Yes, Roxy!” He crowed as she worked over his tired feet. The sitting room filled with his content aroma.

“So, are you going to tell me if I’m having a niece or nephew?” He’d found out a few weeks back, but demanded Rox be told in person. It was both a trap to get her here for a few days, at least, and he honestly wanted her to meet Merlin’s parents.

The only answer he was able to produce was another moan as her knuckles worried into the heel of his left foot; Christ that was better than sex.

“Maybe.” Eggsy smiled cheekily, which earned him a finger to run up the sole of his foot. “Hey!” He nearly jumped off the sofa with a giggle, and had to heave himself off of her.

“Oh come on!” She grinned. “I won’t do it again, you don’t have to leave.” Her scent grew to soothe, a touch of worry tainted the aroma. Which Eggsy was sure in fear she'd upset him. 

But that wasn’t the cause for his departure, though he didn’t blame Roxy for assuming his feelings had been hurt. He was extra sensitive lately and cried over the comms with her one evening when she told him about the arms dealer she’d taken down; Eggsy was both confused and upset that he’d reacted that way.

“Nah, need to piss.” He didn’t mention there had been a slight accident, a little embarrassed and didn’t want to give her any excuse to pick fun; Eggsy was sure his emotions couldn’t handle that. “Make me a cuppa?” Eggsy called on his way to the loo.

Thank heavens for Una. She had taken him to a drug store and suggested some incontinence pads to be placed into his pants. They were a bloody godsend during the night when he couldn’t make it in time, and in instances like this where he laughed, or startled easily which caused him to dribble a bit. This kid made home on his bladder. Eggsy often wondered if he’d ever be able to piss right again; Una assured him he’d have many more wet days to come once the baby was born. Eggsy was SUPER excited about that. Not. 

“All good now?” Roxy handed him a perfectly made cuppa as he sat beside her.

“Yep.” Eggsy took a slow sip. “Ugh,” he groaned with pleasure. “This is so good.” He settled back into his earlier position, wiggling his toes when Roxy raised a brow out at him and beamed stupidly when she took to massage his achy feet again. “You’re the best.” Eggsy tossed his head back against a pillow propped behind him.

“Best agent, or best friend?”

The familiar sentiment pulled a wide, shit eating grin from Eggsy. “Both,” he promised, like he always did, and always would.

A few silent moments passed, Eggsy nearly melted into the cushion, before Roxy cleared her throat. Her scent said what she didn't have to; her patience seemed to run thin, the longer Eggsy took to disclose the sex of his baby. To be honest, Eggsy was making her wait a bit longer, and he wasn’t really sure why, perhaps just to egg her on, torture her a bit.

“Don’t be a shit, Eggsy Unwin, I will tickle you again!” It wasn’t a warning, that was a bloody promise that he knew the alpha would see through to.

Eggsy finished the last of his herbal tea, leaning over to place it on the coffee table, and watch her for a moment before he reached into the pocket of his trakkies, and produced the sonogram to hand it over.

Roxy took it hastily, Eggsy cheeked a bit.

“A boy?” She asked in a soft whisper. “You’re going to have a boy?” Eggsy’s head bobbed so fast, you’d think it’d come loose and roll off his shoulders. Just as quickly as he’d handed her the evidence, that proclaimed his little love a wee lad, he was pulled into her arms for a fierce and loving hug. “I’m so happy for you!” She gushed.

And Eggsy, by his right, was just as elated and happy as she smelled. A boy. He never thought, in his wildest dreams, he’d have a baby, let alone a son.

“Have you told your mum?” Roxy asked with soft eyes, a trickle of tears ran down that she quickly dabbed away with a pocket square. “I’m sure your sister is excited,” she added.

“Yeah. Told mum and Dais, she already said she gets to name him.” Eggsy shook his head. “Harry planned to visit the distillery next week, so ain’t told him yet. And don’t you dare!” He jabbed a finger against her chest. “Want to tell him myself.”

“Your secret is safe with me!” She vowed, miming locking her mouth with a key and threw it away. “So does this mean I get to buy baby things now?” The inquiry came out more like a desperate plea, as if the question had eaten her alive and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on baby items.

To be completely fair, Eggsy had already collected a small pile of baby things. He had some gender neutral clothes, a few stuffies, and had combed the internet for ideas to decorate the nursery. Now that he knew whether he carried a lass or lad, he had narrowed his Pinterest pins down to about a hundred.

“Yeah,” Eggsy laughed. “I won’t have a huge shower, or one at all.”

“Like hell ye aren’t!” Una interrupted with a plate of sandwiches in hand. “I already spoke with yer ma.” She traded out the tea tray for the dish in its place. “We are giving this wee lad a shower.” Una nodded with no room for argument on Eggsy’s part.

Especially not when Roxy tossed herself into shower party planning with Una. He just collected half a ham and swiss, and watched them talk over a shower he was having, whether he liked it or not. There was little room to feel slighted, they all were going about this for him and his baby, and it warmed his heart.

And just like that, his visit with Roxy ended, because it was all they could talk about the last two days she stayed.

\---

“How are you liking it here?” Harry inquired as he walked around the front shop of the distillery.

The decor was similar to that of the shop of Kingsman. An old world feel, completely tailored around upscale taste and the finesse Kingsman was known for. 

That’s where they set Eggsy up to work, not in the back where the Scotch, Whisky and assorted other alcohols were made and/or purchased for sale. They had a wide variety for selection. Some sold in the shop and others were distributed through the UK and overseas to the States where Statesman and other liquor companies sold the alcohol with Kingsman’s label and logo on it.

“It’s nice.” Eggsy meant it. There weren’t a single person who treated him unjustly and the staff was very welcoming when Eggsy joined. “A little boring, you know, just selling and stocking the storefront, but it’s not bad.”

He silently mourned the days where he’d be on missions, doing stakeouts and taking down the bad guys. But he already decided, once this baby was born, he wasn’t going back into the field. There was too much risk tied to being a single parent, and too much to lose when it came to putting his life on the line. At this point, the possibility he’d leave his son an orphan was off the table; Eggsy wouldn’t allow it.

Harry smiled apologetically. “I know.” Eggsy had no doubts Harry understood. “But there is always a place for you, in other departments, where you can be a part of the action.” He knew what he hinted at. Eggsy could very well become their Merlin here.

They were slowly, but surely, getting an HQ set up below the distillery, much like at Statesman, and already had an agent assigned to this branch.

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. Already thought about that, when the baby is born and all.” He smoothed a palm around his protruding stomach. “How are things back at HQ?”

“Good! We have a new batch of recruits and plan to select two more from that group.” They’d already gotten two seats filled, it sounded like everything started to look up for the agency as a whole. “We’d like to send one more agent to this branch, a more seasoned one.” Harry offered nonchalantly as his hand swept along a bottle of Statesman Whisky. “Horrid stuff.” He made a face of distaste.

Eggsy wandered from around the counter and cupped Harry’s elbow to lead him elsewhere. “Here.” He cocked his chin. “This is more your speed.” Harry’s single brown eye twinkled with delight as he surveyed the selection of Gin the shop carried. “And who’s this seasoned agent? You don’t work in the field and Percy is Arthur.” There wasn’t a soul left to send.

“Someone offered,” Harry mused as he picked through the spirits. “Ah. This will do!” He held up a bottle, a pleased smile in place.

“Mmm.” Eggsy narrowed his eyes on the alpha and took the bottle to ring up. “Who is it, Harry?” The man was wretched when it came to taming his scent. He was far too careful about it, almost gleeful; Eggsy could detect that easily. “Ah, ah!” He wagged a finger in the older man’s face, when he reached for the purchased alcohol. “None for you until you tell me.”

Harry huffed, a bit exasperated but mostly with himself. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, news flash, either the head injury has damaged your poker face, or old age, but you ain’t hiding much right now. You’re practically shouting it, you smell so damn joyful.” Eggsy handed the paper bag over regardless. “I’ll wait.” Though Eggys didn't have much patience these days, either, he supposed it's the least he could do.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, grateful. “But you did have some news to share with me? Am I to make a ladies suit or a gentleman?”

Eggsy had to laugh at that. Of course Harry would go out and want to make an infant a fucking suit.

“Really, Harry? The baby doesn't need a bloody suit.”

“I want to see you stop me!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Ain’t like I can, now can I?” He gestured toward his swollen tummy. “And you can make a gentleman suit.”

Harry didn’t pull him into a large, warm hug like Roxy had, or squealed at the thought of a little boy. All he did was nod, cupping Eggsy’s shoulder to pat him on the back, and placed a tender kiss on his temple.

“Splendid. Now let's hope his legs aren’t too long, as you know Merlin’s were built to belong on giraffes.” Eggsy snorted, like Harry had a lot of room to talk. “But I have the perfect fabric in mind. Not that horrid orange smoking jacket you had.” Harry grimaced. “It did look becoming but I will not have my nephew in such attire.”

Eggsy wasn’t even a little bit offended as Harry went on about how his taste was terrible, Merlin’s being no better, and Harry had the best preference for suits and fabrics. All Eggsy asked was that Harry didn’t put his son in plaid trousers, he just wouldn’t be able to live with that; Harry promised he wouldn’t.

That brought Eggsy a bit of relief, until he was sent an email of the samples, Harry thought to put his baby in, later that week. He said absolutely NO to the purple, paisley printed fabric swatch. Harry might have called him to argue, for over an hour, how his nephew would look absolutely dashing in it. Eggsy was happy that Percival agreed with him and assured Eggsy he’d help pick a more suitable fabric.

And two weeks later, someone showed up on his doorstep with suitcases and the promise she’d be moving just a road away. Eggsy cried for three hours as he stared at Roxy, who sat on his bed with all intentions to bunk with him; he almost didn’t want her to go when she moved into the Kingsman issued house.

But as he helped her settle in, a bottle of fizzy grape juice shared and a pizza split between the two, Eggsy was grateful his best mate would be close by. All of a sudden Eggsy felt less lonely, and knew he’d have the best coach beside him when he had his son. Life started to turn around for him, and Eggsy couldn’t be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

“It doesn’t fit!” Eggsy glowered at his reflection in the floor length mirror. He had the perfect outfit picked out, had just purchased it two weeks ago, and yet he can’t squeeze his fat arse into trousers. “I’m a fucking planet.” He turned to the side, his bump dominated most of his view.

“You’re not a planet,” Roxy promised. Eggsy didn’t believe her, no. Not when she masked her scent so carefully, like she were on a mission, probably afraid to find this even remotely funny.

Good, Eggsy thought. Because his bruised vanity couldn’t take that right now. He’d gained a bloody stone the last two weeks, at the very least!

“These things cost me a bloody fortune!” He whined and whimpered, as he wiggled his arse against the pale grey trousers. “I had Una measure me and we sent them off to Andrew! I wanted to look cute!” Eggsy’s pout was legendary.

It was baby shower day and even though it was a small crowd, just ten people, he had planned to look as nice as possible. But his son wasn’t exactly allowing that.

“Come here.” Roxy waved him off, desperate hands damn near ripped the seams in his effort to get them on, and with a gentler touch tried to work them up. “Relax a bit, yeah?” She waited until he’d stopped trying to suck in his stomach, that was a goddamn useless attempt because it hadn’t done shit, and waited.

Somehow Roxy was able to, very slowly, shimmy them up and over his bum. And how the fuck did she manage that? Eggsy spun to survey her work. They were a wee bit tight, but not so much he’d fear ripping them when he sat.

“Rox, you’re a fuck genius!” Eggsy crowed as he bounded to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Or as tightly as he could manage, his bump sort of got in the way. “Thank you!”

“Not a problem. Now come on! You’ll be late!” Roxy grabbed the robins egg blue button down, and held it up for Eggsy to slip his arms into.

Eggsy snorted. “Not like it isn’t right in the garden.” But he was speedier to work each button into its designated hole. He stepped into the new winged trainers that he’d bought around the same time as his outfit. It almost seemed silly, since they were a size up and wider, but he was determined to look aces for this shower.

Roxy helped smooth the collar of his shirt, straighten a few wrinkles and tucked a strand of fallen hair back into place, before she gave him a nod of approval.

“You look great!” She beamed at him.

For once, in the last eight and a half months, Eggsy actually felt good. Even though his back ached, feet were on fire and it felt like he’d bust right out of his clothing.

“Thanks!”

It had been hard to hold onto some form of confidence. Most days he felt like a whale out of water, and very few he thought there was that ‘glow’ people always talked about. He often wondered if they mistook the sheen of sweat on his forehead, that seemed to form when he just simply needed to cross a room, for this ‘glow’. Regardless, today was one of those rare days that he felt good.

“Eggsy!” His mum gushed, the omega pulled him into a tight hug just as he walked out back, and scented him. “Baby, you look stunning.”

A warm blush heated his skin, eyes cast down in slight embarrassment, but the small audience spoke words of agreement.

He got pulled into more hugs, questions on whether or not he had a name picked out yet; he didn’t. And how he felt overall. Eggsy wished he had recorded his answers, because for all his efforts and how small the shower actually was, it seemed like he had to repeat himself. Because at least ONE or two guests would miss his tale about sleepless nights, heartburn that felt as if he’d lose his esophagus, and the amount of times he’s had to use the loo.

But it was a cute little shower, everyone was kind and generous with the gifts they brought for his son. Everything coordinated with the theme of the shower and decor of the nursery. He didn't have everything set up yet, but slowly worked on it with Roxy’s help. All of the items had been bought and waited for them; he just needed the god forsaken energy to do it.

The fact that his son was due in less than a month should have been ambition enough, but fuck walking to the damn loo was hard these days.

“Thank you all.” Eggsy tucked the last onesie into a bag. It was fucking adorable with a lion on the bum, Eggsy couldn’t wait to get his pup into it. He made sure to hug and thank each of his guests, most of them people who knew Merlin and some of his friends from London.

He wasn’t actually surprised to see Harry there, Percival sent his apology and best wishes, with a Kingsman bag - small enough to hold what he was sure to be a tiny suit - and handed it to Eggsy.

“Dry clean only! You can even send it to me for that, but be sure he doesn’t spit up on it.” Eggsy had to laugh, hard and loud. Harry stiffened a bit, but smiled softly. “I want pictures, of course, and I hope to see the young man in it when I visit.”

Eggsy couldn’t even voice how bloody ridiculous he sounded, but instead put the suit down and yanked him into a crushing embrace. He hoped the gesture said what he couldn’t, emotion choked off his vocal cords. Harry returned the affection with the same warmth, but with less severity, as Eggsy. He was almost sad to see everyone go, but it had become overcast and just as they’d gotten the last of the food, and gifts into the house, it started to rain.

“Here, let me help ye.” Una grabbed a few bags from Eggsy and headed toward the nursery. Ewan took a couple, which left Eggsy with about two, and followed his mate.

“Thank you, both of you.” Eggsy spoke as he entered the nursery. And thank Christ he only had the two gift bags of clothing, because he dropped them in shock; so nothing broke.

“Guys?” Eggsy whispered. It was his son’s nursery, but it looked precisely like the Pinterest pin he’d saved a month ago.

FINALLY Eggsy had decided on a soft, contemporary jungle themed room. Elephants were a bit more prevalent in the bedding, but pictures of a lion, giraffe, zebra and elephant were placed on the wall above the crib. The nursery was identical to that. Soft, pale greys and yellows, little elephant, lion, zebra and giraffe stuffies littered various shelves, the rocking chair, and some in the crib itself.

The walls were a similar soft grey to the bedding, and it was so incredibly calm and soothing; the perfect atmosphere Eggsy had wanted to provide his baby. He wanted to say something, anything, but all he could do was walk around, a hand passed the smooth, sanded wood of the crib, changing table and rocking chair. Clearly Ewan had been busy. Una had a hell of a time keeping Eggsy away from their detached work house. Any questions he had for the older man were passed along by Una, and often answered at the dinner table.

Eggsy would have thought it strange, but figured the alpha didn’t want to be bothered when he worked; fair.

“This is why I didn’t get ye a gift, lad,” Una murmured softly from behind.

“You threw me a bloody shower!” Eggsy exclaimed, but didn’t turn to face her. “This is too much!” The bedding was cozy and smooth against his hand.

He half expected Una to stand beside him, but it was Ewan who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed a quick kiss against his temple. The alpha radiated warmth, love...acceptance.

“This is nothing. We would have done this whether or not our son was here. This bairn deserves the very best.” Eggsy felt his eyes well with tears and sniffled, unable to contain the silent sob that shook him. “This is the very least we can do for the man carrying our only grandchild.”

That was all it took for Eggsy to openly cry, big, fat tears rolled down his face at their kindness. No one in his life had been so generous, and strangers - who were far from it now - had welcomed him into their home and provided love, security and a sense of belonging even Kingsman couldn’t provide him. All of a sudden it was too much, the overbearing aroma of their love - a touch sorrowful for the loss of their son - fogged his brain.

“I miss him,” Eggsy managed to choke out.

On what was to be a very happy day Eggsy cried, and finally allowed himself to mourn the father of the child he carried. The grief crushed him. He had convinced himself he was okay, that the time with his parents had helped heal his wounds, but all it did was distract him and now that they’d gone so out of their way? Given him what Merlin surely would have?

Eggsy was left to deal with the loss, to finally feel and come to terms with the heartbreak he felt. Admittedly he felt bad for the way he reacted. They had lost their only son, after all, and here Eggsy was; crying and blubbering about a mate he'd never have.

Time passed in a blur, he wasn’t sure how long they held him, or how they managed to guide him into his room, and into bed. But soon Roxy was there, smoothing his hair back with a sure palm and murmured words of love. And somehow he fell asleep, whether it was from Roxy’s comfort or pure exhaustion, but dreams quickly came with a promise for a better tomorrow.

\---

“I need drugs.” Eggsy smelled horrible, he felt horrible. His whole body convulsed as another contraction rolled through.

How the fuck did people do this before modern medicine? Eggsy wanted to rip a throat out...someone, anyone at this point because the person who knocked him up wouldn’t be available. That both irritated him and made him feel like the biggest shit in the universe. To be fair he currently tried to fight out pain, so bloody horrific, he wouldn’t even wish it on his worst enemy. And that said a lot, considering he felt Dean, Charlie Hesketh and a few other people deserved to rot in Hell...well, they kind of were. He hoped.

Roxy was beside him with a cool, damp flannel. She kept her distance, which was probably good since the last time she got up and personal, Eggsy had snapped. And not with his words, he literally snapped his teeth at her. She gingerly reached forward to run the cool cloth along his forehead; it felt nice.

Eggsy leaned into it for a moment, vaguely feeling like himself for a second before another contraction ripped through, like his son would pop right out of his stomach with no warning. He held onto the grab bars, white knuckled it the whole time, in hopes to obtain some sort of leverage. For what, he had no goddamn idea, but it made him feel better.

“Why aren’t they doping me up? Gotta give me good shit to get this kid out, yeah?”

“I thought you were doing this naturally?” Roxy wondered.

They’d talked about his birth plan, and what a load of shit that was. Fuck the birth plan. He wanted all the drugs Scotland had to offer and then some.

“Fuck you! I want them to cut him out! Fuck pushing him out, feels like he’s the size of a goddamn beach ball.” Eggsy struggled to sit up, his back killed him, and relieved some of the pressure. “I. Want. Drugs!” He yelled.

“I don’t know how you stitched up a wound on your leg without even paracetamol,” Roxy muttered as she departed the room. Eggsy hoped she went in search of the doctor, because he wasn’t about to do this without a sedative.

Except all he got was a nurse, who checked the progress of his contractions. Which he was pretty fucking sure they could do from the nurses stations, what the fuck, everything was goddamn digital!

“I’ll get Dr. Peters.” Abigail smiled.

She would have been cute. What with her red hair, freckled face and kind disposition, but Eggsy thought she looked like a demon from hell ready to damn him with the worst pain imaginable; he thought this was it.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me about pain or somefin'?” His accent thickened the worse his contractions got. “You know, that dumb shit, rate your pain from zero to a hundred? I’m at a thousand, lady.”

Her smile faded into a grimace, but she stayed to ask the question regardless. Not that it got him anywhere, you know, this wasn’t part of your birth plan. Blah, blah, blah, bullshit. Which is exactly what Eggsy told her before Roxy shooed the nurse out and scowled at Eggsy.

“Wot?” He asked, unrepentant. “Fuck her and fuck anyone else who tells me one more time about a birth plan. Shouldn’t have ever typed that bloody thing up. Bunch of fucking wankers! A man can change his miiiiiiind-oooooooh! Ow!” Eggsy clutched his tightening tummy, and all but bent into a pretzel, as one of the worst contractions nearly blinded him.

Eggsy had little time to worry about pain medication, doctors or nurses as the contractions pounded through, one after the other until Eggsy sagged against the mattress. Just when he wanted to call truce, a doctor strolled in.

Dr. Peters was tall, slim and with a full head of black, short hair. He had the bedside manner of a rock, and the fingers the size of bananas, but he was currently Eggsy’s favorite person as he proclaimed him ready to push. That lasted a very short, pleasant moment as it was shattered with the news he couldn’t have medicine.

“It’s too late, Eggsy.” He saw red, because he’d begged, pleaded, fuck he was close to making a deal with the devil for some fucking Morphine. “But you have to push.”

Eggsy used all his anger, rage and pain, and focused it into getting his son out. It felt like a long, drawn out hour - that they said was impressive for his first - before there was a loud, ear shattering cry that could only come from his newborn.

They didn’t even give him a wipe down before they thrust the squiggly, gooey and screaming pup onto Eggsy’s bare chest. He was all scrunched up, all angry and red faced, screaming at the world surely from being torn out of his warmth.

“I know, buddy.” Eggsy cooed as he held him close. He was surprisingly warm and so fucking tiny; it nearly gave Eggsy a heart attack. “Hi baby.” He smiled even as his son blinked up at him, not seeing much, and wailed his little heart out.

Eggsy started to hum, a soft melody he’d crooned since he found out about his little love, and soon his son quieted. They stared at one another like the world didn’t matter, and to Eggsy it didn’t. Everything else fell apart, suddenly there was no medical equipment, no nurses or doctors, or even Roxy, as he allowed his son’s tiny fist clutch his pinky finger; Eggsy was in love.

“There, there.” He bent in low to scent his pup, who silenced further and made a tiny squeak. “You need a name, don’t you?” Eggsy asked him.

But he couldn’t give him a proper one, not just yet, as they took his pup to be cleaned, weighed and swathed in a blue with white polka dot hospital blanket.He was handed his pup, once again, after they were finished.

“Hey there.” Eggsy held his son close, humming as he smoothed his palm up his small back. Which wasn’t really all that hard, considering his hand was the size of his back.

“Do you have a name we can put on the certificate?” The nurse asked as she came forward with all the necessary paperwork that declared his son a legal, living and breathing human.

Roxy settled beside him, her scent soft and fond as she rubbed a hand down Eggsy’s forearm.

“Yeah, think I do.” Eggsy never took his eyes off of his son as he said, “Noah Lee Ferrier.” It wasn't at all what he had planned, not the grand gesture to honor Merlin, but it felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did NOT turn out how I originally saw it, and it's safe to say this story will be well over 6 chapters.

**_6 Months later_ **

“Ah, ah! Noah Lee!” Eggsy grabbed the six month old and turned him back to lay on the bed. “You need a change. I can smell it.” Noah giggled up at Eggsy. “I’m sure you find that funny.”

It was a fight to get his pup changed. Noah was all over the place! Always wanted to explore, trying to twist in Eggsy’s grasp and crawl away - which he wasn’t very good at right now, just stood on hands and knees - but Eggsy had to get him sorted.

“You gotta come to work with daddy. Nana can’t get you for another hour!” Kingsman was aces about Eggsy’s little imp that was attached to his hip, or the front of him rather. After the first Kingsman outing, where Noah decided he’d try to topple over the little porta crib he'd bought for the shop, Eggsy learned to strap his wee boy in a snuggly.

Noah reached up to grab Eggsy’s nose, as he lowered to blow a few raspberries on his soft tummy, and squealed happily. He had a tight hold, little finger nails dug into the cartilage, and tried to keep Eggsy there, but nearly ripped the skin off his nose. 

“Come on squeaks.” Eggsy kissed the tiny palm he’d worked off of his person, as he pulled away.

This caused Noah to frown, his bottom lip quivered in a sure sign he was about to have a fit, but Eggsy intercepted and tickled the bottom of his foot. The diversion worked, Noah’s little pout quickly turned into a wide, gummy grin with a happy shrill of giggles erupted from him. It was a magical sound, something Eggsy would never tire of. He loved Noah’s laughs. They were pure and innocent, completely untouched by the world. His son knew nothing but love, security and happiness; Eggsy aimed to keep it that way.

“Alright, enough play, yeah? I heard from a little birdie that Uncle Harry will be there.” Noah stopped all laughter, almost immediately, his hazel eyes grew big as saucers at the mention of Harry; it was the funniest reaction Eggsy had ever seen.

Harry, to Eggsy’s fucking amazement, was one of Noah’s favorite peoples.

Eggsy shook his head. “‘Course you’d behave for me now.” Noah sat still as Eggsy worked his soft green onesie on, dark denim blue overalls and socks into place before he shoved the tiny trainers on kicking feet, but managed to get him completely dressed with little fight; he considered that a win. 

“Okay.” Eggsy stood back, hands on hips, as he gazed down at his little love.

There was no denying this child, not that he’d ever dream of it, Noah favored Eggsy’s features, but clearly had his alpha parent’s eyes. When Eggsy looked into them, he could see Merlin. At first the realization pained him, but overtime - and it didn’t take long at all - Eggsy couldn’t imagine a day where he didn’t want to see those big, hazel eyes looking back at him. Merlin’s eyes weren’t the only thing Noah carried, Eggsy thought to himself as he settled the tiny snapback over his wispy head of dark brown, straight strands.

Una had shown Eggsy enough pictures that it was easy to recognize Noah’s hair as Merlin’s. He just prayed Noah didn’t go bald, too, because that poor kid wouldn’t look right. He had Eggsy’s shaped head, and no fucking way he’d look good bald.

“I think we’re ready squeaks.” Eggsy scooped his tiny man up, nuzzling the softness of his neck and scented him. He carried that faint aroma of Merlin, wild and stormy, mixed with something that was uniquely his son’s.

Noah squawked in response, as if he agreed with Eggsy.

He collected Noah’s diaper bag that was filled with baby food, a few snacks and some breast milk bottles - everything he'd need for when Una picked him up - and headed to the Kingsman cab that waited for him out front. The one issued to Eggsy came prepared with a car seat for Noah, and Percival promised each one would be replaced as Noah grew. Eggsy might have cried then, but he was also a week postpartum and his hormones were all over the damn place.

Noah babbled and squealed a bit in his seat. Eggsy kept a steady hand on his tummy, rubbing small circles as he watched the trees breeze by.

It wasn’t a long drive, but long enough that Noah started to doze. Eggsy tickled under his chin, a set of sleepy hazel eyes looked at him, and made a few silly faces so that Noah laughed.

“No sleeping my sweet.” Noah’s response was to grab Eggsy’s hand and gnaw on a few fingers. “Mmm, drool.” He’d had a copious amount lately, which he read was a sign Noah was teething.

That and the night’s he woke crying and upset proved it. He chewed on every stuffie, plush toy and little fist he could get his tiny paws on, and into his mouth. They arrived just ten minutes before the distillery opened, another Kingsman cab waited out front as well. Surprise, surprise Harry was on time! Or early, rather; that never happened.

Eggsy strapped the snuggly in place and slipped Noah in as he thanked Jackson, his driver, and headed up to unlock the doors. He figured Harry would barrel out and demand he hold Noah, at arms length because he was still afraid he’d get spit up on his suit, and discuss the next suit he’d make for the child. But no one left the cab, Eggsy shrugged and got the front store ready.

They rarely had customers before ten in the morning, but there was always that person who wandered in. Eggsy figured today would be one of those days, as the bell overhead rang, a deep, achingly familiar, brogue filled the space singing a song that haunted Eggsy's dreams. His hands shook as he packed a box of their signature Scotch, that a local pub would pick up in a few hours, as he listened.

“-To the place, where I belong.” Was crooned behind him. Eggsy wanted to throw up, but had a baby attached to his body.

Noah seemed completely hypnotized by the song, and the voice singing it, as it got louder behind them.

“-West Virginia, Mountain Mama, Take me home, Country roads.” The last time Eggsy heard that, he lost the love of his life, and here he was in Kingsman’s distillery with his child...their child, listening to a man, who sounded an awful lot like Merlin, sing a song that made him feel lightheaded.

The footsteps stopped just behind him, surely at the counter, and so did the song.

“I’m home.” The voice said. No. It was Merlin. But he was dead and this was a bloody dream. There was fucking ghost in the distillery. Those were the only explanations Eggsy could come up with. He still hadn’t turned around, too fucking afraid to imagined all this and would be faced by someone who just sounded like the alpha he had hoped to mate. “Eggsy,” Merlin called, soft and gentle.

“You’re dead,” Eggsy whispered in response.

Before he could think to turn around, to confirm this person was really who he thought it to be, because he smelled like Merlin, sounded like him and fuck he loved him, Harry shouted from behind. Eggsy didn’t really catch what he said at first, because all he could hear was Merlin’s voice, a haunting echo that resonated in his mind.

“You’re dead,” Eggsy repeated, more forcefully, and his anxiety tripped up Noah. Who now started to fuss and whimper against his chest. “Shh, squeaks.” He soothed and started to bounce.

“Bloody fucking Christ, Merlin! Didn’t I say to wait?” Harry sounded and smelled angry; Eggsy still didn’t face them. “Those were direct orders from Arthur!”

Merlin grunted, unimpressed surely. “I am no longer bound by Kingsman.” He didn’t sound sorry. Which clearly irritated Harry as he huffed and growled. “No, Harry, ye are not allowed to decide when I get to see my omega and pup.” There was a hopeful tone that layered the words. “Because he’s mine, aye? Eggsy?” The question was soft.

Eggsy wanted to run. They knew about this. Merlin had been around, for God knows how long, and Harry knew about it, Percival too. Likely Roxy had been included and he was left in the dark. He was still Galahad, he was still a bloody Kingsman! The fear, anxiety and all of the feelings he thought he’d possessed, and contained just moments ago, quickly dissipated as the reality of the situation clouded his mind.

“Eggsy?” Merlin inquired, again, his scent grew anxious, a bit fearful; exactly what Eggsy had felt. “My omega?”

Eggsy spun then with angry, hot tears trickled freely down his face. “No! No you don’t get to call me that!” He faced the man who he loved, mourned and grieved. “How dare you!” He couldn’t even yell he was so fucking upset.

Merlin looked like Merlin, maybe a little more worn down, but he looked exactly like the alpha who stepped on that mine and sacrificed himself for Eggsy.

“You knew.” Eggsy squinted between Merlin and Harry, both reeked of contrite now; he didn’t care. “How long?” He waited a few seconds before his patience wore thin when they didn’t answer. “How long!” Eggsy screamed.

Noah started to cry, both confused and scared.

“Maybe we keep our voices down, aye?” Merlin suggested. Eggsy noted the alpha's whole body shifted toward his upset pup; Eggsy stepped back.

“Fuck you, you don’t get a say right now.” Eggsy lifted Noah out of the snuggly and scented him, Noah finally started to relax a bit from he contact. “How long?” Eggsy repeated, for a third time, more calmly as to not work up his son again.

“Three months,” Harry said then. “Kingsman has known for three months.”

Eggsy laughed, a low humorless sound, and wanted to scream, but that would upset his baby. “And did any of you think to tell me? Huh? Once. Did you at least ONE time think I should know?” No one answered him, just continued to smell horrid. “You both smell rank, yeah? Get out.” He didn't want to see either of them. 

Merlin’s eyes glistened with apparent tears. Eggsy actually felt bad, and how fucking dare he! He shouldn’t give a damn.

“You know what?” Eggsy ripped his badge off and threw it at Harry. “You man the store. I’m leaving, with MY son.” His heart tore in two when Merlin flinched at his words, but he needed to get out. “Come on squeaks.” Eggsy’s voice started to crack as he haphazardly swung the diaper bag over his shoulder, and left.

\---

Eggsy cradled Noah close to his chest, he’d fallen asleep on the walk, and rocked them on the beach. The breeze was cool, salty and helped ease the betrayal and anger that swept through him. He was alone for a long time, turned his Kingsman glasses and phone off, he didn’t want to be found. But yet somehow someone did, at least it was a person who he felt he could trust; Eggsy hoped.

Roxy kicked off her oxfords and sat beside him on the worn, tattered blanket he kept in Noah’s diaper bag; her shoulder rested against his.

“You didn’t know, did you?” His voice was rough, throat raw and felt like razors scraped up and down his esophagus, he’d cried so much. Most of them were angry tears, he was so bloody mad, but some were of heartbreak. How could they do this to him! After all he'd been through!

Roxy shook her head. “No.”

Noah whimpered, his lower lip quivered in sleep, and Eggsy leaned in to nuzzle him; a soft, loving aroma wrapped around them to soothe his pup.

“I felt so alone, for so long.” Eggsy murmured into the softness of Noah’s neck. “We were alone.” He held his baby closer to him. “They lied.” Voice dropped to an inaudible whisper, but Roxy must have heard as a hand came out to rub up and down his back.

“You were never alone,” Roxy promised, wrapping an arm around Eggsy to hold him close.

And Eggsy knew that.

They stayed like that for a long time until Noah stirred, finally woken up and patted Eggsy’s chest, his little lips smacked together.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Noah’s brows pulled together in the cutest little frown Eggsy had ever seen, and yanked at his vest. “Okay, okay.” Eggsy had fed Noah enough in front of Roxy, that neither of them even thought about it anymore.

“What are you going to do?” Roxy wondered. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

Eggsy watched Noah for a bit, how he was so content, smelled loved and safe, as he fed, before he answered.

“I don’t know.” It wasn’t at all what he’d expect to say if he ever saw Merlin again. Eggsy had hoped, dreamed and wished for this day, and suddenly as it unfolded it wasn’t anything like he’d anticipated. “I love him, you know?” Roxy nodded beside him. “But how the hell do you go three months...three whole months! And not say anything?” He shook his head. “I need time.”

“I understand that.” Roxy tightened her arm around him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “You take all the time you need, and if he loves you - which I can assure you he does - he will understand.”

Eggsy snorted, un-amused. “He better understand, made me think he was dead for an extra three months.” He watched Noah again. “Made me do this alone for an extra three months,” Eggsy added in a thick, hushed whisper.

Roxy didn’t say anything, Eggsy was glad for it, and cradled his head to her chest, rocking them as he cried and fed his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally start to mend things.

Merlin sat there, his mother right across from him in a kitchen he’s grown up in, and the displeased scent of his father lingered near. He was the first to storm off, done with whatever bullshit excuse Merlin tossed their way, that piled on over the years, and wandered to the sitting room. Usually the old alpha headed into his workshop, just sanded away at wood and created something magnificent with angry hands; his da always did his best work when mad.

“Ma, I-” Una raised her hand, with one sweep, and cut him off. Merlin knew better, years spent with two alpha parents taught you quickly who the pack leader was, and who ran the house.

Una didn’t say anything for a long moment, and by her stormy scent Merlin bet she wagered whether or not she’d allow him to live.

To be completely fair, Merlin wasn’t entirely sure he should have survived that blast, only to come home and find this as his welcome. But did he really deserve a proper welcome? When he’d fucked off, almost quite literally, and left Eggsy to raise their pup alone. But he hadn’t been alone, not entirely. Though it didn’t appear Eggsy really cared there were people to help, just that Merlin, Harry and Percival kept something so important from him; it had been for the best, no matter how much Merlin didn't care for it.

“I cannot hear another half cocked excuse for yer near death.” Una clutched her teacup like a lifesaver. “Ye’ve given us plenty over the years, Griorgair.” Merlin nodded; she was right. “Granted I didn’t have to mourn ye and bury an empty coffin for my son.” She looked up then, her hazel eyes red rimmed and puffy.

Merlin wondered when she’d gotten so old, being nearly eighty would surely do that, but it had been at least five years since he’d been home; his heart hurt.

“Do ye know what that did to us? And then Eggsy, yer omega, carrying yer bairn? We welcomed him without pause or question, could smell ye on him easily enough, and ye come back here-” She waved a hand beneath the table, “-missing yer legs and everything is supposed to be okay? We are all supposed to accept whatever lie that’s going to come out of yer mouth, and don’t ye be telling me ye will speak the truth.” She jabbed a finger angrily. “Ye have lied ever since ye became a ‘tech man’ at Kingsman.” The sarcasm in her tone wasn’t lost on him; she was right.

Her anger rendered him silent. There was no easy fix, nothing he could say that would convince her he couldn’t rightfully tell them the truth. He wanted to, so badly, but bound by nondisclosure agreements and so many legal documents up his arse, Merlin was left speechless. There was only one person he could tell, and Eggsy wasn’t currently talking to him. He couldn’t blame the lad, Harry had opened his big fucking mouth and now he was robbed not only of his omega but babe that he only had a glimpse of.

As soon as Merlin had rushed to his parents, Eggsy had packed and left with his son. The words sounded right, yet he had absolutely no right, beside blood, to claim that child as his. Not when he’d left Eggsy to fend for himself, and not at all on purpose. He wanted to explain himself, to plead and beg for a chance because he still loved Eggsy more than his own life and he had the chance to be a father.

“How did ye lose your legs?” Una asked after a moment. “Can ye tell me a fraction of the truth?”

Merlin watched his mother for a long time, studying the way her thick, curly white locks were tossed into a haphazard bun, long since the days she’d colored it chestnut brown.

“An explosion.” He could give her that much. “And that is the truth.” She relaxed against the back of her chair, a nail tapped the side of her mug. “I cannot tell you more about what I do, besides that I am a tech man, and that is true, Ma.” Merlin slipped into a chair closer to his mother and gathered her hands in his. “But I’m not doing that job anymore. I don’t want it.”

The decision didn’t come lightly and was handled with a delicate touch. It was one of the reasons no one knew he was back, just one, but it still wasn’t an acceptable excuse for allowing his ‘death’ to seem like a reality.

“Why didn’t ye come home sooner? Why three months?” Her voice broke, lips wobbled as she tried to contain tears that just rolled down her face. “If not for me and da, but Eggsy and that little boy who doesn’t know ye outside of stories.”

Merlin shook his head. There was nothing he could tell her that would make that alright. “I just couldn’t.” Is what he settled on.

Her disappointment filled the air, mixed with grief and relief, it was close to poisonous; the scent was so thick, Merlin nearly choked on it. Despite the lies, things Merlin couldn’t disclose, his mother stood to wrap him in a warm, tight hug. Ones he’d received as a child with his head tucked against her chest, and a soft, soothing hum left her lips.

“I still love ye.” Una rocked him a bit, her hand cupped the back of his head and kissed the top. “But ye have to make this right, Griorgair.” Merlin nodded against her, all of a sudden unable to speak himself; his voice snatched by emotion that closed off his vocal cords.

They stayed like that for a long time, much longer than Merlin would have guessed, before she pulled away to cradle his face and wipe away the tears he hadn’t realized had fallen.

“What’s my son’s name?” Merlin wanted to know. Harry hadn’t told him and it wasn't like he could ask Eggsy.

Una smiled, it was warm, soft and so fond; Merlin saw the love she carried for his pup.

“Noah Lee Ferrier.”

Merlin sagged forward, relieved. A breathy chuckle left him as he said, “Thank the Gods he didn’t name him after me.” Eggsy was the noble type and he’d feared the omega would try to honor his death, give their son his name; to say he was glad, was an understatement.

“Ye need to make this right, lad. I can’t have that sweet bairn kept from me and I surely miss Eggsy home.” Her choice of words were carefully picked. The sincerity rang true and clear.

His mother fully intended to call this place Eggsy’s home, and the lingering aroma of the omega was strong, like he’d made a life here and found comfort; Merlin sincerely hoped that’s what this was for Eggsy. Merlin peered up at her, her soft, satin palms cupped his cheeks. He placed his over hers and nodded with certainty; he’d fix this, or aim to try.

Merlin owed that to his mother, to Eggsy and especially to his son who didn’t properly know he existed.

\---

“I know, squeaks.” Eggsy bounced around the small sitting room of Roxy’s flat, trying and failing, to soothe his son.

Noah screamed against his chest, fighting with Eggsy to settle. It was nap time and it seemed the baby wanted nothing to do with sleep, even if he was bloody exhausted.

His pup didn’t sleep right in the porta crib. He missed Una and Ewan, and his bed, surely. Eggsy missed them and his bed, too. But he knew Merlin was there and he was not prepared to see him just yet. They were distressed, both of them, and Eggsy was only doing the best he could with the situation handed.

What a load of shit that was, too. Eggsy was sure he’d put all fuck ups behind him, got his life and baby’s to rights, only for Merlin to waltz back in and fuck it up again. It was just Eggsy’s luck.

He tried his pacy, blankie tucked around him - even as he cried - and sat on the sofa with him. Eggsy rocked them a bit. It didn’t help. All Noah did was scream in his face, completely and utterly displeased. Eggsy felt himself come undone, not at all in the good way, and look down on his distraught son.

“Oh, please, Noah!” Eggsy pleaded, tears streamed down his face, completely succumbed to crying with his pup. “Would it help if daddy cuddled you?” He tried to stay away from co-sleeping, but if it got Noah to sleep, Eggsy would try anything once.

They were horizontal on the sofa, Noah tucked securely against Eggsy’s side, and draped them in an afghan. It wasn't an instant fix, but a few minutes worth of singing, rocking and coddling seemed to soothe Noah. He, finally, slipped into unconsciousness, and Eggsy had a mind to join him, but all he did was hold his little boy and cry.

How could something so wonderful and amazing as the love of his life, his alpha, returning from the dead cause so much turmoil? A part of Eggsy wondered if he overreacted, but there was another part that said no. His reaction and feelings were justified.

Eggsy thought Merlin loved him, too, and that’s perhaps why this hurt so much more. You don’t hide from the one you love, your soulmate, reason for living - as Merlin had put it one night they lay in bed together - only to show up and expect an open arm welcome home. That wasn’t how Eggsy was, not when he felt so bloody betrayed.

Somewhere through his string of thoughts, mental arguments with himself whether what he did was right or wrong, Eggsy fell asleep too.

The days passed in about the same fashion, until it had been two weeks that he’d been home and Noah hadn’t seen Una or Ewan, and the same amount of time since Eggsy returned to work. Eggsy needed to make that right, no matter if Merlin was there or not; Noah deserved to see his grandparents.

“Alright squeaks, gonna go on an adventure.” Eggsy strapped Noah into his pram, got his blankie around him, and made sure Ellie the Elephant was in reach; Noah loved that damn thing.

Noah squealed and babbled happily, chomping down on the stuffie Eggsy handed him.

Thankfully Una and Ewan didn’t live far from Roxy, or better yet the alpha didn’t live far from them, and the walk was short. It was nice out, breezy, but not too cool he had to bundle Noah up. The fresh air was good for both of them, what with being cooped up in Roxy’s flat, barely going into the garden since she didn’t have all the toys and get-up for Noah. Another reason he needed to rip the band-aid off and get this over with; Noah needed his space again.

“My lad!” Una all but shouted, as they walked up the drive, and hurried to unstrap and scoop a very happy baby up. “You’ve gotten big on me in the two weeks, aye? Look at ye!” Noah screeched, kicking his tiny trainer covered feet, and grabbed for her face; which she allowed. “Come on. Pop is making ye a horse rocker.” Una bussed Eggsy’s cheek on her way to Ewan’s work shed, leaving him alone.

The solidarity didn’t last long as Merlin appeared in the doorway, looking as handsome and mouth watering as ever. Before his life went to shit, and it was all hearts and flowers, Merlin rarely wore things like jeans and old band tees due to their work at Kingsman. But there he was in a dark, washed pair of well worn jeans, an AC/DC tee and looking like a whole damn meal.

It was unfair how much effect he still had on Eggsy.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said. Both in greeting and what sounded like a plea. His stormy scent grew, thickened in the air between them, in an attempt to bring Eggsy peace and some sort of closure; it didn’t.

Eggsy nodded, abandoning the pram beside the house, and walked past Merlin. He wasn’t sure what to say, let alone do, being alone in a house with him. There was a time he’d know EXACTLY what he’d do, but so much had changed in over a year, and here he was. Faced with an alpha who held his whole heart, and then some.

“Can we talk?” Merlin asked behind him. Eggsy set the electric kettle on, got two mugs down with his favorite tea bag in one and Merlin’s in the other. “I do have an explanation. You didn’t give me a chance in the distillery.”

He continued to prepare tea, taking solace in the comfort it brought him, and didn’t respond. Eggsy needed all his bearings, he wanted to say just the right thing without screaming and shouting; much like he wanted to.

“Please,” Merlin begged. His scent grew anxious, no doubt in fear Eggsy wouldn’t allow him to explain himself, and a part of him wanted to do that. Eggsy set a mug in front of Merlin, and sat across from him at the table. “It’s not what ye-” Eggsy stopped him with a wave of his hand.

And to no surprise Merlin stayed silent, surely just as smart as he was before his near death, or death, and gave Eggsy the time he needed.

“Before you tell me. I just need you to know how hard it’s been.” Eggsy started, staring at his mug as he steeped the tea bag while he spoke. “Not just the grief, watching you being blown up to bits and having a funeral with an empty casket because by the time we looked for your remains, we couldn’t find any.” Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Eggsy mowed over him. “I could heal from all that, you know? Get by and work past it all. Except that was the last thing I had to worry about. I was pregnant, with your baby, and by some miracle he survived all the abuse my body took to save the world.”

Eggsy smiled, a small, fond thing. “And I had a piece of you. It was like a wonderful reminder of what we promised one another and also the worst thing imaginable. Because I wouldn’t be able to do this with you. I’d be alone. Our pup wouldn’t know how amazing, how smart and caring you were.” He shook off some emotion that strangled him. The overbearingly thick hope and grief he’d experienced came rushing back ten fold. “So I came here, made the hard decision to uproot myself to make a better life for our son, and it was hard. One of the hardest things I’ve ever done, but it wasn’t. What was even harder was having him.”

He finally looked up, meeting Merlin’s wet, sorrowful gaze and part of him wanted to comfort the alpha, but he didn’t; Eggsy needed to keep a level head.

“I needed you, Merlin. And to find out-” Eggsy’s voice cracked. He gazed away, eyes filled with tears he’d tried to keep at bay. “To find out you were alive...ALIVE! And they bloody knew.” His eyes shifted to Merlin again. “Why would you do that? Why would you ALLOW them to keep something like that from me? I fucking did it alone...ALONE! He’s bloody six months old, just shy of seven, and you mean to tell me I could have had you here with me?”

Thumbs worried up and down the sides of his mug, the liquid turned cool as he continued.

“That is the worst," Eggsy finished with a soft whisper. 

A long moment passed, their scents mixed in both heartbreak and guilt filled aromas; most of the guilt carried by Merlin.

“May I speak now?” Merlin wondered, voice thick and strangled like he suppressed tears. “You need to know nothing was done with intentions to hurt you. I love you.”

“If you loved me you wouldn’t have hid from me.” Merlin flinched back, clearly not expecting Eggsy to hold as much anger and betrayal as he did. “But be my guest, tell me. Why didn’t you come straight home. Why did I go an extra three months not knowing you were alive, when Kingsman had the pleasure of withholding this from me.”

Merlin cleared his throat, seeming a bit lost, before he met Eggsy’s eyes head on. “No one had swept the area in time. There were government officials all over the place before Kingsman or Statesman could look for me and do damage control. Considering most of the world was at risk, I understand, but the States sent their own military to investigate.” Eggsy watched him as he spoke. “I was discovered by one of them, barely living mind you, and it was a long and painful year.”

Eggsy felt his heart drop as Merlin continued.

“I had lost so much blood, the blow alone enough to toss me into a coma, let alone the blood loss from my legs.” Merlin shook his head, face ashen and pained. “And then I woke up. Ye have to understand, lad, being in a coma for close to nine months does a lot to the brain. I had no idea who I was, let alone where I was. I had to learn to feed myself, care for myself and walk again.”

There was a lot of weight in each word. The amount of pain that radiated off of the alpha was overbearing, but Eggsy didn’t shift away; if anything he moved closer.

“It was long, it was lonely, and I had no idea what was going on. I was marked John Doe for a year...an entire bloody year, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice shook. “And then, slowly, very slowly, things started to resurface.”

“What about the six months...you said close to nine, what happened to the rest?” Eggsy pressed, not as forcefully as he thought, but he needed to know.

“When I finally got a hold of Kingsman I had near to full memory, but I wasn’t welcomed and treated like I was still Merlin. I was kept and watched. There were tests conducted to be sure I was who I said I was.” Merlin wiped a stray tear. “So once I finally ‘proved’ myself. I wanted nothing more to do with Kingsman. I just wanted you and the pup Harry told me about. I wanted to come home.”

He shifted another chair over so that he sat beside Merlin. Eggsy took one of his hands and held it in two of his. The man who held so much of his heart, the love of his life, the strong alpha who risked it all appeared so shattered beyond repair, and Eggsy hadn’t waited one minute in that distillery to hear Merlin’s reasons. This was not, in any way shape or form, what Eggsy expected to hear.

“Ye were the first thing I asked for the minute I returned to London.” Merlin reached up, with a tentative hand, to cup Eggsy’s cheek. His eyes slipped shut as he leaned into Merlin. “But I was essentially held prisoner in an organization that I gave my life to. I understand, logically I do, why they had to do it, but I cannot work there any longer after that.”

Eggsy nodded, he got it. “You are my home, my life, my reason for living, and I’d like to keep my end of the promise. I’d like to be your alpha, if you’d still have me.” There was so much hope and longing that bled from Merlin, Eggsy’s scent swirled in with his as well.

“I need time.” He wanted to say yes. Eggsy wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but time; Eggsy just wanted a bit more time to sort this, properly. “That is not a no,” he said, sensing Merlin’s anxiety. “I just need time to sort this.” Eggsy met Merlin’s intense gaze. The same hazel eyes their son carried. “Give us all time to get settled. I still want you, Merlin, with every damn fiber of my soul.”

Merlin smiled knowingly. “But,” he prompted.

“But-” Eggsy sighed, “-we can’t just pick up where we left off. I think we should have dates. I think you need to know your son.” Eggsy smiled, hopeful Merlin realized he wanted this. "He has your eyes," he whispered. 

Merlin laughed, a low, watery sound, with his forehead pressed to Eggsy's. “I get to have ye, tho? And Noah?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Yes. You can have me and Noah.” He didn’t question how Merlin knew their pup’s name, figuring Una had said something.

“Eggsy?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yeah...yeah you can kiss me.”

And for the first time, in what felt like a lifetime, they shared a soft, slow kiss that spoke of their love. For once, since Merlin had sacrificed himself, Eggsy felt some form of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is going to get so fucking soft, cute and wholesome from here on out folks!

“Galahad!” Percival - no, _Arthur_ \- greeted Eggsy as he waltzed into his office after permitted to enter; he finally remembered to knock - Harry would be proud to know. “It’s been too long.” His beta scent was neutral, tone light and cheerful. “Come. Sit.” He gestured with a kind hand that was offered. Eggsy took it, despite why he was really there, and sat in a chair across from his desk.

It had been a week since he’d spoken with Merlin and tried to form some relationship. There were the old feelings, of course there would be - they were so ingrained in Eggsy, at this point, it was hard to deny they existed at all. A work in progress is what Eggsy liked to call them. He knew Merlin was ready to just dive right back in, surely the alpha having had too much time to imagine, and wonder what Eggsy was like since they saved the world. Or the relationship they could move forward with, but the alpha respected Eggsy's wishes and they'd had a few nights alone.

Una was all too willing to watch Noah for them, break her heart, and the baby didn't seem to mind a night away from Eggsy. 

Eggsy was ready for more, to say the least, after he had time to process what happened, but he stuck to his plan. And that’s precisely why he was here today. He knew the code, policy and procedure for things, but something about it didn’t sit well with him. So Eggsy had requested a formal meet with Arthur. Merlin had no idea he was here, just thought he ventured into London for some time with his mates. Which Eggsy fully planned to see, but business first, yeah?

“I’ve ordered for tea.” And if on cue it arrived. Percival poured and handed out cuppas, prepared to Eggsy’s liking, before he gazed thoughtfully his way. “What brings you? Are things alright at the distillery?”

“Yeah. It’s aces.” He took a few, much needed, sips of tea in hopes to moisten his dry mouth.

There was this whole huge speech planned, he’d thought it over last night and on the way here, but once faced with Percival - who was kind and unbelievably open - Eggsy found himself at a loss for words. It wasn’t if the man intimidated Eggsy, not the way you’d think; he was just so bloody understanding. How soft and gentle his eyes were. A rare look for Kingman’s retired Sniper. Percival had always been lethal in the field, but since the missile attack, the loss of his right hand and turned Arthur? The man had taken on a more docile quality, at least when Eggsy were concerned.

“Good.” Percival seemed pleased, delighted even. “I’m assuming you’re in need of Kingsman housing?”

That piqued his interest. One of the few things he’d never considered since having Noah.

“Actually, no. Though that’s a conversation for another time.” Eggsy watched him another moment, like he’d miraculously find the words he’d had five minutes ago. “Why?” Is what he settled on. “Just...why?” He spoke in a soft, hushed whisper. Because he couldn’t rightfully understand, no matter how much he tried in the past week, and it made sense. Eggsy knew it made logical sense, but his heart had a hard time with it.

Percival returned his tea cup to it’s saucer, a small smile in place as he met Eggsy’s gaze head on. “Are you asking why it was kept from you, or why we did what we did?”

“Both?" He responded, a bit unsure, because he wasn't exactly certain what he wanted to know anymore. "Firstly I want to know why I was kept in the dark.” Eggsy continued to struggle with that. “Knowing I was heartbroken. That I went through all of that alone!” All of the courage and fuck you spite bled out of him, as tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over. “Just why?” He repeated, unable to give that big speech and a nice two finger salute as his exit, like he'd planned. 

“We had to be sure,” Percival started, voice no louder than a whisper. Like the sheer reality of what happened hurt him; Eggsy could see pain flick through sorrowful filled blue eyes. “No one knew, not Roxy, not any of the other agents. Just myself and Merlin.” Eggsy knew he meant Harry. “Don’t you think I wanted to tell you? That Harry was a phone call away from doing it?” There was anguish, a mix of several other emotions, that laced his tone. “We could not.” His voice rang with finality, like he’d argued with himself, and Harry, several times over to come to this conclusion.

“You kept him prisoner,” Eggsy argued, using Merlin’s words. Percival rolled his eyes. “Wot?” He didn’t think one, who had been trapped in an organization he'd devoted his life to, worthy of such careless sass.

“Ever the dramatic man.” Percival seemed unimpressed as he pulled up video feed and played for Eggsy.

He watched as Merlin spent time in quarters, clearly designed around the once Quartermaster's liking, far more prestigious than the room Statesman had kept Harry in. One filled with shelves of books, a computer, wheelchair accessible everything and a bed fit for the Queen. The area was a quarter of the Manor, clearly Merlin’s own wing. Fully equipped with everything he’d need, right down to a kitchen, washing machine and dryer, and all the luxuries only Kingsman could provide.

“He also had full access to the gym, so that he could practice using the new prosthetics R&D kitted out for him.” Percival turned it off as Eggsy faced him. “No one was held prisoner, not in the sense he depicted it. Merlin never liked being chained anywhere, and I understand his eagerness to find you and your son, but we couldn’t just let him out unless we were sure.”

There was something else, Eggsy could feel it. “Why weren’t you sure? He said he had near to full memory when he found you guys?” It didn’t add up. “Why the three months?”

Percival gave him a sad, knowing smile. “He said near to full?” Eggsy nodded. “That is correct, but he also had a lapse of memory during his stay. And that’s not why the three months, no. He knows so much." He laughed. "Far too much. But we had to be absolutely certain he wasn’t compromised. That takes a lot of psychological evaluation and because he’d slip in and out of clarity?” Percival shook his head. “I wasn’t prepared to tell anyone, not even you, before I was certain we had our Merlin back.”

He sat there for a moment, trying and failing, to come up with some grand way to respond to that. No wonder, and of course Merlin wouldn't tell Eggsy every little detail, especially when he barely allowed him to give the brief explanation he had given. “Oh.” Was the intelligent response Eggsy came up with. 

“I am sorry.” He sounded completely and utterly sincere, undoubtedly apologetic. “I wasn’t prepared to get your hopes up and have this explode in our faces.” The irony wasn’t lost on Eggsy. “We’ve had one too many explosions in the last two years, far more than I’ve ever been comfortable with, and even the late Bors - may he rest in peace - would likely have an issue.”

The new information sunk in, swirled around Eggsy’s mind until it circled to one little worry. A tiny being that was more important than anyone else. Noah.

“Is...is he safe to be around Noah?” Eggsy hated the question more than he hated asking it. He should be able to trust Merlin. That was the man he promised to mate, had his pup, and looked to have a renewed relationship with. “I mean...I know Merlin wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but you know.” Eggsy shrugged. Noah was home with Una, Ewan and Merlin. And when it came to his son's safety, Eggsy wasn't prepared to take any chances. 

“I would not have allowed him to leave if I didn’t think otherwise, Eggsy. He never showed any signs he’d harm anyone, let alone his child.” Percival was calm as ever, scent risen with just enough security Eggsy wouldn't doubt him. “Rest assured you and your pup are safe.” Eggsy trusted him implicitly. “He hasn’t mentioned coming back, has he?” Percival wondered gently. 

Eggsy laughed. “No. He pretty much said he’s done.”

“Shame.” Percival sighed and finished the rest of his tea. “Now that we’ve cleared the air, so to speak, was there anything else you needed?”

All in all Eggsy felt satisfied with his trip and couldn’t find any other reason to keep Percival from his work. Not that the beta would turn him away, he’d always assured Eggsy he was welcome and able to say what needed to be said.

“No.” Eggsy placed his empty cup on the tray. “That was really all, Percy.” He smiled cheekily at the old nickname. To Eggsy, Percival would always be Percy, and that caused a reluctant smile from the beta’s lips.

“Whatever you need, Eggsy, don’t hesitate. Okay?” Eggsy nodded as they shook hands. “Take care, and try to see if that alpha of yours would be willing to come back?” He could tell Merlin’s absence would be greatly missed.

“I can’t make promises, but will talk to him.” Eggsy bid his farewells. He would have stopped to see Harry, but he was in with a new batch of recruits. Part of Eggsy cringed at the thought; Harry able to show and teach new agents? Eggsy wondered what Percival was thinking, but knew he likely had a method to his madness.

Eggsy ended up at a pub with his mates, a quick drink and chips shared before he took a chopper back into Scotland. It was easier and the way he’d come. They had a small, four person helicopter at the distillery and it was surely quicker than a train or cab. He was home just before dinner.

“Hey.” He smiled at Una. She was in the kitchen peeling potatoes. “Where’s Noah?” It was oddly silent in the house. “He with Merlin?” Eggsy thought maybe they were in Ewan’s workshop.

Noah was usually either squealing his little head off or babbling excitedly as he played, and less often he would fuss and cry when he couldn't reach his stuffies. 

Una’s scent was fond and tender. “He’s in the sitting room with Griorgair.” She mentioned just as softly as she smelled. 

Eggsy stood for a moment, a bit puzzled with how soft and light her aroma had gotten. She wasn’t miserable, at all, but that particular smell was reserved for Noah.

“Go on. See yer lads.” Eggsy got a thrill. His lads.

He didn’t have to be told twice to go see his baby. Eggsy was about to greet Noah loud and happily, but was rendered speechless from the sight before him.

They were there alright, but both knocked the fuck out. Merlin was stretched out the length of the sofa, on his back, and Noah - bless his little heart - was tummy down, but just as sprawled out as Merlin. He could feel Una behind him, before he could hear her, and smiled stupidly at his two men.

“They played hard, aye?” Eggsy nodded, it sure looked that way. “Griorgair took Noah to the beach. They played in the sand.” She chuckled. “He dinnae think that much sand could get in a wee bairns nappy.” Mirth bled from each word, cloaking her wild scent. “I did warn him.”

Eggsy snorted, learned that himself the hard way. “He didn’t mind? I mean...having Noah himself?” The words felt wrong, but Eggsy still worried.

“Oh, lad, no. He wanted this. Was afraid ye wouldn’t let him alone with Noah.” Somehow that stung; Eggsy would never tell Merlin he couldn’t be with his son. “Don’t ye worry.” She soothed, surely having sensed his anxiety. “I know ye wouldn’t, but, aye?” He could feel her shrug behind him. “Get yerself a good look. Then come help me with supper, aye? I’m making a nice pot roast.” That did sound good. 

“Sure,” he murmured, unable to take his eyes off of them.

They looked content, completely perfect together; Eggsy wanted to freeze this moment. He snapped a few pictures with his phone and then some with his Kingsman glasses. Just as he was about to turn away, Noah whimpered in his sleep. Eggsy started forward, ready to soothe his pup, but stopped when Merlin reached out and placed a hand on his little bum. Even in sleep Merlin expelled a scent of comfort, his head bowed down just a bit until his nose came in contact with Noah’s head. Where it was buried against his thin, brown strands of hair. Noah’s little cries died down to nothing as he continued to suck his dummy, a tiny hand clutched two of Merlin’s fingers and tightened in his slumber.

Eggsy’s heart swelled, it expanded twice the size, and nearly busted out of his chest. He didn’t think it would ever be possible to love Merlin more than he had before life went to shit, but it had gotten better, and he found he could love the alpha more. He snapped a few more pictures, not really able to see what he took past watery eyes, before he went to help Una.

Yeah. Those were Eggsy’s lads, and he loved them so fucking much.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ye like the water?” Merlin whispered in Noah's ear, the action caused Noah to giggle. Eggsy stood just behind them. Merlin had Noah’s feet dipped into the water; it was a small clear water pond that was a short walk away from Una and Ewan’s home. One Eggsy had brought Noah to a few times. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

It was an unusually warm day in July, and Noah had gotten a bit fussy. It wasn’t like they had air conditioner units, too cool most of the year to waste the money and all that; Eggsy understood. But today it seemed to surpass the normal 17C and was a whopping 20C. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Una sweat, but she did today. It was still a reasonable temperature for Eggsy, and Merlin as well; London's summers far warmer and humid.

Noah babbled, kicking his feet against the water's edge, and twisted in Merlin’s grasp to give him a wide, one tooth smile, reaching up to take hold of his nose. Finally, Noah had broken a tooth, which seemed to cause the rest to bud beneath his gums, threatening to break through, and nights were so bloody long.

Eggsy had about as much sleep as when Noah was a newborn, and he really wasn’t hoping to relive that anytime soon, but seemed their pup had other plans. Yet it wasn’t at all the same. Merlin was there and always got up when Eggsy was already on his way to get Noah.

Merlin shook it off, kissing his little palm as he did, and straightened out of his crouch to toss Noah in the air.

His heart leapt into his throat and Eggsy had to resist the urge to stop Merlin. Because Noah squealed and giggled happily, and Eggsy was never one to deny the people he loved anything.

They were a vision. A true Hallmark moment and one Eggsy wanted to freeze and stow away for years to come. They’d been on more family oriented ‘dates’ lately, but Merlin argued they weren’t really dates. Fair. But to Eggsy the bond they formed, was just as important as the one he and Merlin sought out to create.

“Alright you two!” Eggsy’s voice rose a few octaves when Merlin tossed Noah up again. Somehow it seemed to get higher and higher, and he wasn’t sure his nerves could take it. “Who’s hungry?” He wandered over to the fringed, blue checked throw Una packed into their basket, they had laid out and started to pull out sandwiches, and a few things for Noah.

Merlin settled on another toss in the air, likely just to see Eggsy have a near heart attack, and finally joined him.

Noah wiggled out of his alpha father’s confines to crawl into Eggsy’s lap, a small hand tapped his chest and tiny lips smacked together.

“Oi! It ain’t enough in the morning and night?” Noah gave him a blank stare - that Eggsy swore to God could only be inherited from Merlin - and yanked at his vest. “You’re incorrigible,” he muttered, but got the baby situated anyway.

“Have ye thought about pumping?” Merlin spread some cheese over a cracker with a bit of marmalade and held it up to Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy snorted, of course he’d tried, and took the offered food item; it was sweet and tangy. The perfect combination.

“I have,” he finally answered. “But he doesn’t like bottles.” Fuck, he wished Noah had. “I learned that the hard way.” It only took him once to figure that out. When your pup screamed bloody murder and wouldn’t eat, you caught on quick. “I did try, though. I still do.” They were wasted attempts, honestly. 

Noah seemed unimpressed by their conversation and bit down. “Ow!” Eggsy tried to pull away, but that only reinforced Noah’s vacuum like seal around his nipple. “Bloody hell! I’m going to end up looking like a torture victim.”

Merlin chuckled, which cut off when Eggsy glared his way. “I’m sorry.” He decided to keep busy by making sure Eggsy was fed. “It is a good look on you,” he offered after a bit. “The baby and all.” The alpha’s tone was soft and sweet, his aroma filled the air to match.

Eggsy’s smile was small and full of love for his pup as he gazed down. Noah seemed to have drifted into a milk coma, his little lips gone lax and eyes shut as he snored. He gently eased Noah off and quickly filled the void with his dummy, a trick he learned to keep his little love asleep. Eggsy reached into the pram for Noah’s blankie and tucked it around his small body as he slept in his lap.

“Thanks.” Eggsy finally found the words.

“He looks like you.” Merlin plated the sandwiches, and handed one to Eggsy with a pile of cheddar and onion crisps; his favorite. The gesture caused his chest to expand, Merlin remembered his preference, and that made him swoon. “Apart from the eyes and hair, but he is all you.” It didn’t sound like that bothered the alpha one bit.

He knew it, had realized it shortly after his birth, but there was Merlin there too. “You’re there too,” Eggsy promised. “Here.” He traced the shape of Noah’s eyes without waking him, “And here.” He gestured to his cheekbones, which were higher than Eggsy’s.

Pride and love poured from Merlin, turned his stormy scent into the warmest thing Eggsy had ever smelled. It drew him near, like Icarus to the sun, and called to every cell of his being. There was no doubt he and Merlin belonged together, and part of him wanted to just mate and be his, but he had a plan. Eggsy needed Noah and Merlin to be what they were meant to be all along, and he wanted those quiet, private moments with his alpha.

“He is quite handsome, isn’t he?” Merlin’s voice rang with satisfaction. “We made him.” There was a wonder in his tone, like the alpha couldn’t believe what they’d made together, and sometimes Eggsy found himself feeling the same thing.

Noah was the miracle Eggsy didn’t know he needed.

“He is, and we did.” Eggsy tore his eyes away from their pup to hold Merlin’s gaze. “I think I’m ready.” Merlin’s aroma was tentatively hopeful. They’d discussed at great lengths. Family, bonding time first, then they’d ask Una to watch over Noah. It was a month and then some, but Noah was completely at ease with Merlin and Eggsy figured might as well. “He’s so content with you, and that’s really important to me.”

There weren’t many doubts that Noah wouldn’t be taken with Merlin, but blood wasn’t everything; Eggsy knew that.

“Aye. The wee babe’s comfort is of the utmost importance.” Merlin nodded. “Are ye sure, Eggsy? I don’t want to rush you.”

“It’s not a rush and you’ve been aces. So patient and just bloody brilliant with Noah.” That meant so damn much to him. “I want more.” He grabbed Merlin’s hand. “I want to build our new.”

Merlin turned his hand to grab his and squeezed. He leaned forward to trap Eggsy’s lips in a soft, sure kiss, one that said so much more than words ever could.

“Me too,” he whispered against Eggsy’s mouth.

\---

“So.” Roxy slid beside Eggsy as he checked out a customer. Her scent gave way more than the cheesy smile on her face, and that said a lot. He handed back the young omega’s card, paper bag containing the bottle of wine, and offered her a genuine smile; Roxy waved her off as well. “So!” She said, more pressing, and crowded Eggsy’s personal space when they were alone.

“So?” He finally wondered. “Wot you doing?”

She took him by a hand and dragged him off into the back where they had a few offices, much less smaller than the ones a floor up, and closed the door when they were in one.

“Roxy! I gotta work for another two hours yet!” Evening was usually their busiest time, and here she was practically man handling him. “Are you mental!” He hissed as she ripped his jacket off.

“No.” Another voice said. It would be a sin not to recognize that voice. Harry stepped out from the shadows, what the ever loving shit was going on? With what looked like a suitcase in hand.

“Haz!” Eggsy screeched when Roxy yanked his trousers down. “Okay. Okay. I have to admit I am into some kinky shit, but getting a leg over on someone who you consider a sister and like a father, is NOT it.” He grew panicked, heart pounded frantic against his chest, and tried to stay calm; he failed epically.

Roxy stopped attempting to get Eggsy out of his trainers to laugh. Literally laughed so hard she fell from the crouch she’d been in and landed on her bum, clutching her chest she giggled so hard. Harry, the bastard, even cracked a smile - that he hid VERY poorly - and tried not to smell as amused as he was.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asked, in the coolest tone he could manage while swallowing a chuckle, and tried to look just as serious. “Did you think we were going to have sex with you?”

Roxy laughed too hard on the floor to make a comment, Eggsy kicked her. Which caused her to howl louder.

“Kinda?” Really, he had thought they were going to try and tag team him. “I mean...Rox just shoves me in here and strips me. You have a suitcase, with God only knows what’s in there, and just…” The longer he explained, the sillier it sounded, but to be fair they’d sort of come at him all hot. At least Roxy did, who looked like she would pass out from laughing.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperation laced his scent, and looked like he prayed for strength.

“No, Eggsy.” He shook his head, laying the suitcase on the desk in the room and opened it to reveal clothing. “I came to help.” When all Eggsy did was look confused, surely giving off a similar aroma, and didn’t give a coherent answer, Harry rolled his eye and said, “Is this not the night you have your first proper date with Merlin?”

“Oh.” Was the best thing Eggsy could manage.

Roxy, on the other hand, had now crawled up from the floor, the fit of giggles she suffered from stopped, face tear streaked and red as she pulled herself together, straightening her suit. Harry gave her a disapproving glance the entire time. That one where his eye said ‘ladies do not get on the floor, Roxanne’ Eggsy could feel it without Harry having to speak a word.

“Sorry, sir.” She gave a curt nod, and turned to Eggsy. “But you’re quite daft to believe that, or worry! You’re my best friend, like a sibling, and just-” Her nose screwed up, disgust evident on her features. “-No.” She shook her head as she came to stand beside Harry.

“We are dressing you.” Harry didn’t ask, didn’t even make it sound like Eggsy had a choice as he unpacked his offerings.

Part of Eggsy wanted to be irritated with that, but how could he when it appeared Harry had gone through a lot of trouble, much thought, and obviously cared. There was a waistcoat, a nice black, silk finish with dark navy blue paisley embroidered into the fabric. It was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, and fuck something Eggsy would wear. The bastard.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered. A hand swept along the carefully tailored fabric, and drifted toward the new crisp, black trousers which were to go with the outfit. An identical blue button down was presented. “It’s just a date…”

Roxy gave him a sad smile, like ‘you poor dope’ sort of grin she gave him when he sounded a bit daft.

“Only the first date in over two years and without a baby.” She placed freshly polished oxfords beside the outfit. “And you know Harry.” Roxy shrugged, like that explained it all; it really did.

Eggsy’s throat closed, gratitude threatened to choke him. They’d done this all for him. Eggsy didn’t know how to put his thanks into words, and so he didn’t, just stayed still and allowed them to undress him, toss him into a shower, and dress him again. He’d completely forgotten about the storefront, but figured Harry had that figured out too, and let them do his hair. They basically polished him from head to toe, making sure each little detail wasn’t forgotten, and prepared him for an outing that was a simple picnic under the stars.

But he wasn’t going to tell them that. It would ruin their joy that poured off of them in soft, sure waves. He wasn’t sure how much time passed by the time they were done, but eventually he was allowed to stand and look at himself in a mirror.

“Woah.” Eggsy hadn’t seen himself so put together since Kingsman. He was still a Kingsman, but had given up that grand and excited life of an agent to take a safer position and raise his son. So he dressed a bit more casually for the distillery, and these days it were hard to spot Eggsy without baby food stuck somewhere, or breast milk dried to his clothing.

They made him look like an omega ready to be claimed. One who didn’t have a child, who was fresh and new, and confident; Eggsy felt confident.

Harry smiled proud as ever, like the bloody peacock he was, and smoothed creases on his shoulders.

“How do I look?” He asked, a sly smile in place, as he watched Harry through the reflection.

“You look stunning.” Harry didn’t waver, not once, as he squeezed Eggsy’s shoulders. “You ready?”

Eggsy took a long, deep breath in through his nose and nodded.

Roxy gave him a quick spritz of Kingsman cologne and basically shoved him out the door, much like she’d shoved him in, and he was alone.

The front shop was empty, like no one had been in here since he was kidnapped, and saw the silhouette of Merlin just beyond the glass doors of the front. He wandered out, breath caught in his throat when Merlin turned, and tried to keep a poker face.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he breathed, taking in Merlin.

His smile was soft, completely tender and open. The lines around his eyes creased just a bit as the expression widened, hazel eyes wandered down his body, just drinking Eggsy in. Merlin’s pheromones thickened with a pleasure Eggsy hadn’t detected since he ‘died’ and came back to life. He was drawn to him, again like Icarus to the sun, and leaned forward.

Merlin was dressed in a simple button down, a light grey, sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms, and black trousers. As always, his alpha had brogues; his signature. His bald head shined in the fading sun, all polished and sleek, freshly shaven; Eggsy had an unrelenting desire to slip a hand over the area.

“Ye look-” Merlin paused, clearly at a loss for words, and took one of Eggsy’s hands to spin him around, likely to get the full view, and placed a delicate kiss to the top of his hand when Eggsy faced him again. “-You look absolutely perfect.”

The heat of a blush crept up his neck, all the way to the tips of his ears, and grinned happily up at Merlin.

“Not too bad yourself.” He offered, when Eggsy finally found his voice, and allowed Merlin to lead him up and over a hill.

He noticed Merlin hadn’t carried anything, and in the back of his mind wondered if Harry was part of this too, but followed without question as they moved past a small gathering of trees and into a clearing. Except there was a ledge, it wasn’t just a clear, well rounded clearing. Merlin brought him a meter before the edge and he could see a valley below them. It was gorgeous. Eggsy didn’t know it existed.

From this specific spot you could see the sunset with clarity. The sky was a shock of colors as the evening turned into night. His eyes followed up high, pinks, oranges and yellows melted into a light blue that slowly worked into darkness that soon would consume the sky.

“Wow.” Eggsy felt Merlin behind him. A set of large, gentle hands slipped around his waist to hold him flush against Merlin’s chest, with the weight of his chin on the top of Eggsy’s head. From this stance, he could tell Merlin’s gaze followed Eggsy’s. “This is amazing, Merlin.”

“Aye. It was one of my favorite places to come as a kid.” Merlin dropped a delicate kiss to his crown. "It still is." 

The simplicity of that information warmed his soul. Merlin put enough thought into this, that he brought Eggsy to a place that surely provided him comfort, and happiness. He sagged against the alpha, took another moment to absorb the breathtaking scene before them, and turned in Merlin’s hold. As he peered up, Eggsy realized there was nothing more breathtaking than Merlin, and lifted on tiptoes for a slow, warm kiss.

When they pulled away Merlin ran a thumb along Eggsy’s cheekbone, his expression incredibly tender, almost unreadable. He took another kiss before Eggsy was taken a few meters over where a blanket and spread was laid out.

There were candles, just two, amongst fancy cheeses, wine, berries and a few biscuits. Eggsy laughed. They were the same biscuits they’d shared on the plane after V-Day, with some pretty awesome champagne.

“Sentimental, aren’t we?” Eggsy teased just before Merlin fed him. The cheese was tart, smooth and almost milky on his tongue. He’d never had anything so decadent, but it was perfect as they alternated between feeding one another.

They spoke of so many things, and nothing of great importance, silly, little things they didn’t get a chance to talk about when it came to Noah. There was no Kingsman, no near death conversations; it was all quiet, like getting to know one another all over again.

Somewhere through the night, Eggsy ended up between Merlin’s legs, with his back leaned against his chest as they watched the stars. It was crystal clear, like you could see all the stars; there were so many!

Merlin’s fingers trailed up and down Eggsy’s exposed forearm, having rolled up his sleeve through their time together, and held him securely with the other arm.

“We should probably head back.” He didn’t sound very convincing; Merlin smiled against his neck, lips pressed softly to his unclaimed scent gland. The same one Eggsy hoped Merlin would place his claim on; he kept that wish to himself. “I love this,” Eggsy whispered, sleep not far from him. He knew they should get up, head back to the house to relieve Una, but he was so damn comfortable.

The alpha tightened his arms around Eggsy, dropping a few more tender kisses, before he whispered, “I love you.”

Eggsy smiled, drifting somewhere between sleep and sated bliss, as he murmured, “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovely readers!!! 
> 
> Just a quick PSA! Sort of like an apology, really. I am SO sorry for the wait between chapters, especially since I had been so consistent with updates, but as some of you may know I was diagnosed with COVID-19 just over a week ago.  
> I am JUST starting to feel like myself, with a few complications that are being treated, and I wrote this up. I also worked on another story, which is being beta read, through the week. But I just wanted to say sorry, even though I know I do not have to, and thank you all for waiting and all the love you've shown this story. It really brightens my day!  
> With that all said, I am hoping to continue with this! The muse seems to be alive and well, thank goodness, which means I'll be writing more consistently. Woo!
> 
> I hope you're all staying healthy and safe! Much love xoxo.

“It is the lad’s first birthday.” Una followed behind Eggsy as he picked up said birthday boy’s strewn toys. How a person so little could make so much mess, Eggsy would never understand. He was currently passed out in the bedroom with Merlin, who had taken to napping with Noah every day; Eggsy only had about half a million photos of the two.

They expected people in the next four hours for the birthday party, and Eggsy didn’t need Una’s house looking like Noah let a bomb go off. His pup liked to play and play hard he did.

“And?”

Una huffed, irritation rolled off of her as she continued to be his shadow. “Don’t ye think it’s time you two decided to...ye know.” She gestured with her hands toward the claim bite that resided on her neck. “I figured ye two would have done that by now.”

Eggsy stopped to stare at her. It had been months, nearly five whole months since they’d built something new...built their little family. Eggsy wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet and he had spoken with Merlin who felt it tacky to mate without a proper courtship. See, it didn’t really matter to Eggsy one way or another, the courting that is, just so long as it was he and Merlin bound together for life. That’s all he ever wanted, but that wasn’t forefront in his mind. Or it had been and he just pushed it aside. Fear that they were rushing, but nothing about it felt rushed, not with the comfort they felt between one another. And Noah.

Noah was ultimately Eggsy’s primary concern. Not that it was a problem anymore, clearly, the two were like peas in a pod and got along as if there wasn’t a seven month gap between their father son relationship. It honestly brought more joy and satisfaction than Eggsy could put into words. His men together. It always brought a thrill when Eggsy would even THINK it, let alone speak it.

“We aren’t ready yet.” Eggsy finally told her, returning to straightening the sitting room, and headed into the kitchen to check the cake.

Sure, he could have given Noah a huge, totally catered first birthday party, but he was his first pup and Eggsy wanted to do everything himself. You could call it very omega centric, a behavior perhaps ingrained by his second gender, but fuck all those stereotypes because Merlin agreed. Home made for their baby boy, that’s what Eggsy wanted to do and so that’s what Noah would get.

Una wanted to say more, Eggsy could sense that, but she wasn’t the type to push and prod, not that much at least.

“Besides.” Eggsy took the two round vanilla cakes out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. “We want our own place before we go and mate.” That was another thing. They needed their own housing.

Kingsman and Merlin were currently in the works of a place. Eggsy thought they had several houses in Scotland already prepared and all decked out with Kingsman specs, but Merlin told him to let him worry about that. So Eggsy had let the alpha take care of it. They decided to stay in Scotland, it only made sense that he didn't uproot all Noah knew, and Eggsy loved working at the distillery. Arthur still tried to sway him toward the field, but ultimately respected Eggsy’s decision to keep a safer position and raise his baby.

“Ye all could live here as long as ye want.” It wasn’t the first, nor the last time Eggsy was sure, she’d tell him this; Una started to sound like a broken record.

Eggsy was sure the alpha didn’t want to see them go, that sense of empty nest rippled off of her, anxiety mixed with longing that wasn’t needed. They haven't left yet and likely wouldn’t be going anywhere for at least a few more months, and they sure as shit weren't going far. At least it felt like they would be here a bit longer, what with the speed Merlin moved things.

“I know.” Eggsy turned from the stove to wrap her in a warm hug. “We ain’t leaving yet, yeah? And what if we want more kids?” Una melted into the embrace offered, her own arms wound around him to squeeze him back. "We'll need bigger, more room for that, you know?"

“I hope ye do.”

The subject came up once or twice. It wasn’t anything they were going to do tomorrow, but a possibility down the road.

“Come on. We have a party to get ready for, right?” He gave her a final squeeze and pulled away. Eggsy wanted to utilize as much time as he could. Noah only slept for a few hours, after all, and now that he was walking it was difficult to do shit.

That boy was everywhere and into everything!

Una hooked an arm through his and together they set up the jungle themed decor Eggsy bought. Noah was still so obsessed with Ellie the Elephant and all the little jungle stuffy friends he had; Eggsy figured it made sense.

\---

“Happy Birthday dear Noah! Happy Birthday to you!” Noah looked up at all of the faces, some familiar mixed with others he barely remembered, and when he looked like he was going to cry, Eggsy blew the candles out and made a face.

One that easily pulled a half watery smile from his little boy as everyone clapped and cheered.

“Go on! Eat the cake baby!” Eggsy kissed Noah’s cheeks in a noisy fashion as the crowd waited, in bated anticipation, for the birthday boy to smash the cake. “It tastes REAL yummy, Squeaks!” Eggsy mimed like he was about to eat the cake. “Nom nom. Mmmm. So yummy!”

This of course drew interest from his pup. Noah grabbed a little fistful of the blue, frosted cake and instead of shoving it in his face, he shoved it in Eggsy’s.

“Squeaks!” Eggsy gaped in surprise. Everyone, including Noah, laughed uncontrollably. His son’s giggles were the most prominent, and as long as his baby was happy, Eggsy didn’t care.

“He got ye!” Merlin howled, his amusement the strongest out of the small gathering they had for Noah. It got even louder when Noah strained in his highchair, neck craned up in Eggsy's direction, and ate some of the smooshed cake off of Eggsy’s nose.

Cake was passed out to everyone while Noah happily chomped on the slice they’d given him, of course he got more on himself than in his mouth, ruining the cute little overalls with zoo animals on the front he was dressed in. Eggsy should have known better than to spend as much as he did on an outfit his son would wear a handful of times, and ultimately ruin before it was worn enough to be worth the money. But fuck if he didn't look damn cute in it! And Eggsy had gotten a few decent photos of Noah in it, before it looked like someone blasted the baby with frosting.

Merlin held the sticky boy for the gift opening while Eggsy showed Noah what he’d gotten. They made sure to allow him to rip open a few that were wrapped and play with the tissue paper, and assorted boxes that the one year old found more amusing than the actual toys. And by the time Noah fussed, rubbing his eyes in apparent exhaustion - because turning a whole year old was some rough shit - their last guest, that wasn't family, had departed.

Harry, Percival and Roxy stuck around to help clean up while Eggsy carted Noah off to a bath and get him settled for the night.

Just as Eggsy settled in the rocker, Noah clung to his chest like he’d never had a sip of breast milk in weeks, Merlin wandered in. Eggsy smiled up at him, tired among other things, and watched him watching them. The alpha’s aroma was soft, warm and fond for them. It didn’t take nearly as long as it usually did, not with the way Eggsy hummed and Merlin’s scent thickened with comfort, and before he knew it Noah was out.

“Happy Birthday my sweet boy.” Eggsy pressed a tender kiss to his forehead as he placed him into the crib. “I love you,” he whispered.

Eggsy ensured the night light was on, mobile played in the background, and backed out of the room with the door cracked open.

“Everyone leave?”

“Aye,” Merlin answered. “Ma just went off to have a shower. Harry and Percival said they’d see us tomorrow for brunch.” Eggsy frowned as he followed Merlin into their room. “Ma invited them over.” He shrugged and started to sort through the gift bags placed on their bed. “He got a lot.”

Eggsy snorted. “Kid is spoiled.” He took the clothes Noah had received and began to remove tags and toss them into a basket to be washed.

“He’s loved.” Merlin countered as he fought with a box to free the walking and talking Elephant Una and Ewan had bought him. Educational, of course, and it would fit in the custom wooden toy chest Ewan had made for Noah.

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed. “Your mum thinks we should mate.” They were down to about half of the gifts. Eggsy started to wonder if each guest brought Noah two gifts, because there couldn’t have been more than twenty five people in attendance and there was at least fifty items.

“Oh?” Merlin grew curious, a bit guarded like he hid something. “Did you also tell her not to stick her nose into our affairs?” The words carried little heat. Eggsy knew how much Merlin adored his mother.

“No,” Eggsy laughed. “I just said we weren’t ready.” He sounded sure, almost cautiously though, because that’s what they wanted...right?

“Aren’t we?”

Eggsy paused to gaze up at Merlin. He’d thought they weren’t...and maybe that was partly because Eggsy was afraid. He wasn’t exactly sure what he feared. They’d done the hardest thing yet and that was to have a baby. Merlin finally met his eyes. It was hard to mistake the sincerity and longing that swirled through them.

“Are we?” Eggsy bit his lip and dropped his eyes, focusing on the rest of the clothes that needed to be de-tagged. “Noah is going to look so cute in this.” He held up a romper with little Elephants all over grey fabric.

“Eggsy.”

“Oh and this!” It was a jumper set with little jeans and a pair of trainers. “Like daddy.” Eggsy smiled to himself, ignoring Merlin who had stopped breaking down cardboard boxes.

“Eggsy.”

“We said we’d wait!” Eggsy looked up, sounding a bit panicked. Merlin nodded, patient as ever. “We said we’d wait…” He repeated softly.

Merlin ditched the toys and mess altogether to wrap his arms around Eggsy. “So we’ll wait.” He shrugged and placed a kiss behind his ear. “You just sounded unsure.” Eggsy could hear the ‘and smelled unsure’ left unsaid, but didn’t comment, and just allowed Merlin to hold him.

“I am sure about us, babe.” Eggsy placed his hands on the ones around him. “I’ve never been more sure.” That was the God's honest truth. “I love you and I want to be your omega in EVERY way possible.”

“But,” Merlin prompted.

Eggsy brought a hand up for a tender kiss and chuckled. “But,” he allowed against Merlin's palm. “But I want our OWN. Our own home and yard for Squeaks.”

Merlin tightened his hold on Eggsy. “I want that too.” He nuzzled into Eggsy’s unclaimed scent gland, inhaling the pure love Eggsy emitted and dropped a few little kiss there. “I love you Eggsy, and whatever time ye need, you have. I’ve been working with Percival and we’re close.”

“Don’t they have homes? It ain’t like we are the first Kingsman to live in Scotland.” Roxy had her own place here as well. He loved that, more than he could even explain. “There has to be some!”

“Patience, my heart, please. Trust me, aye? I have a plan.”

“Okay,” Eggsy relented. He turned in Merlin’s arms to give him a proper kiss. “So...I can throw this load of baby clothes in-” His hands slipped up Merlin’s forearms, to his biceps, as he tipped on toes to bring his lips to Merlin’s ear. “-And you can get these toys put away. Say we...you know.” Eggsy leaned away with a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Aye!” Merlin nodded eagerly. “I think so.” He gave Eggsy a loud, smacking kiss and bounced off to put Noah’s toys away.

It was time the adults had a little fun!


	10. Chapter 10

“We have Ellie the Elephant. Extra nappies, some snacks…” Merlin sifted through the bag as Noah hung off a hip, busily trying to take Merlin’s glasses. He’d learned the hard way, two broken pairs later, how to keep himself out of small arms reach.

Even as Noah grew, it seemed like he sprouted up over night, Merlin figured out how to keep his newly purchased glasses on his face. The fifteen month old hadn’t grasped what ‘no’ meant entirely, but if Eggsy grew frustrated enough, scent and tone firm, Noah knew not to test those waters. Somewhere along the way Merlin’s ‘discipline’ was for naught, even when his aroma thickened with warning, it wasn’t completely unlikely he’d soften the quickest. He thought of himself as a firm hand, he’d trained more candidates than he’d care to count, yet his son had a hold on him; Merlin was completely smitten with his little boy. 

Maybe it was due to the seven months he’d missed. There was always this guilt that hung in the back of his mind, a constant reminder that he was robbed the opportunity to help Eggsy through pregnancy, birth and raising their pup. Who had now stretched his whole body to tap Merlin’s cheek, pulling his attention, and smiled around the dummy in his mouth.

“What?” He nuzzled Noah’s cheek just to hear him giggle. “We have our adventure, lad.” Noah perked up, big hazel eyes curious as Merlin continued to ensure they had everything they needed. “I’d say we’re good to go.” He decided and slung the bag over his free shoulder.

“Good to go where?” Eggsy asked sleepily from the door. His hair was a mess, honey-brown strands going every which way, pillow lines marred his face as he tried to suppress a yawn. “Why you kidnapping my baby?” The question held little threat, his scent warm and soft.

Merlin blushed as Noah reached for Eggsy, chanting, “Dadadada,” the entire time.

“Morning Squeaks.” Eggsy took him without pause, scenting him while his own aroma grew happily. “Where’s Da taking you?” His omega wondered, padding off to the kitchen where Una had coffee brewed and cranberry, orange muffins baked.

“We were going to head out for the day,” Merlin answered what Noah couldn’t. “Give ye a day to relax,” he added, hopeful.

Eggsy had been working more than usual, one of the other front-shop workers out with the flu, and a bit more run down. He’d been sleeping more, Merlin took it upon himself to handle the mornings with Noah. Their pup liked to be up by six in the morning, bright eyed and ready for a morning bottle. Thank GOD they’d managed to get R&D to design a bottle with a nipple modeled after Eggsy’s. The sheer relief on his omega’s face was better than any other gift Merlin had received, but still Eggsy insisted the nighttime feed be done by him; he still wasn’t willing to give up that time yet.

“Oh?” Eggsy asked as he settled at the table with a mug of coffee. “You don’t have to do that, babe.”

“I know.” Merlin took a spot across from Eggsy. “But I wanted to. Ye have been working more, sleepy, and ye could use a day of rest and recuperation while the lad and I-” He reached across to tickle under Noah’s chin. “-Have some things we are finishing up with Percival.”

The added information piqued Eggsy’s interest, the warm, quiet scent he’d possessed before turned curious. Merlin mentally cursed himself.

“Why does Squeaks get to know, but I don’t?”

Merlin refrained from an eye roll. A curious Eggsy was a dangerous Eggsy, good thing he implored help from his mother. Eggsy would be well busy today filled with a spa visit, lunch with his mum, Michelle and Daisy; a surprise visit just for his heart. Merlin felt proud himself, honestly, to have thought up such a clever plan.

“It’s a surprise for ye, Eggsy. And I need some of Noah’s professional help.” That earned him a doubtful raise of Eggsy’s eyebrows. “Is it so bad I want ye to have a nice day, and spend it with my son?”

That softened every suspicion Eggsy had; he couldn’t stay mad when Merlin had requests that involved their boy.

Eggsy sighed, a bit longingly, and relented with a tender kiss to Noah’s cheek. “Alright. I guess I can’t complain too much.” He passed the baby to Merlin’s waiting arms and accepted the loving kiss Merlin granted him. “Be home for dinner?” Eggsy requested, and tipped into Merlin’s nose that worried over his unclaimed scent gland.

“Aye, my heart,” he whispered against Eggsy’s skin, and kissed the spot. “Alright, boyo. A boys day!” Noah squealed delightfully in response, earning them a wide, beaming smile from Eggsy. “I love ye.” Merlin blew him a kiss, and encouraged Noah to wave to daddy.

“I love you, too, both of you!” Eggsy followed them out and waved from the door as the cab drove Merlin and Noah away.

\---

“How’s it all coming?” Merlin inquired as he headed up the cobblestone drive. There were men everywhere, ones who carried what looked like tile, some paint cans and drywall. “I thought we made better headway,” he growled, displeased, momentarily worried they didn't get further than last visit. 

This caused Noah to whimper around his dummy. Merlin soothed his distress with a kiss to his temple, and nuzzled his neck.

“These things take time, Merlin, and you had a rather tall order.” Harry met them halfway down the drive, dressed in his pristine bespoke suit and a yellow hard hat in place. Merlin was momentarily impressed the ponce even wore one; it would ruin his style, after all. “Ah! You brought my favorite nephew!”

Noah bounced, a little foot dug into Merlin’s hip to aid in his movement, and reached for Harry like he hadn’t just seen him last weekend.

“He is your only nephew.” Merlin reminded him, handing Harry Noah before the lad jumped out of his arms, and continued toward the structure Kingsman’s finest construction team worked hard on. “It’s coming along nicely,” he complimented as they walked through the front white, frosted window French doors.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, distracted, as he spoke to Noah like he was a full-grown man. Merlin ignored the alpha while he toured the workspace.

“Do not come any further!” Another voice said. Percival headed down the curved, pale wood staircase. “Here.” He handed Merlin a hard hat and made a beeline for Noah. “And one for the young man.” Percival got it on his small head. “Safety first.” He nodded.

“Even if Merlin’s head is hard enough to withstand a bit of debris.” Harry teased, but quickly sobered up when Percival glared his way, scent spiked in warning.

“Ye are just jealous my hair won’t be ruined.” He grinned devilishly, Harry’s pout was enormous, and continued on.

The main floor was an open concept, all spacious, making it easy to see where Noah would be. It wasn’t as grand, or lavish, but would do just fine. He headed upstairs to examine the progress of the bedrooms. There was the master, fully equipped with an en-suite fit for the Queen of England, and a lovely balcony where Merlin planned to have a nice little bistro table, bar and two loungers.

He didn’t spend too long in there, afraid he’d come up with something else they’d need, and ventured into the room that was to be Noah’s. It was completely finished, minus decor and small touches that he wanted Eggsy to decide with him. Beside his room was a bathroom, a door that opened to Noah’s room on one side, and another that would open to another bedroom; Merlin hoped for another baby. He was well pleased with all they’d done.

“About how much longer?” He asked Percival on his way into the kitchen. “I wanted to get an idea, Eggsy is growing anxious.” Harry snorted. “Okay, suspicious,” Merlin corrected.

Percival handed Noah a sippy full of juice Eggsy approved of. He was on this natural, organic foods kick. Merlin wasn’t going to argue, not when it came to the well being of their child, but it was a bit silly and all.

“I had spoken with the contractor and he said you would be good and ready to move in around Christmas.” Merlin would not whine about that.

That was another three months away, and he’d sort of hoped they’d be settled in and spending their first Christmas in their new home, no unpacking or building of furniture left to do.

“I know it isn’t ideal, but you researched how long it took for a REGULAR build. This has to be Kingsman equip,” Percival reminded him.

Merlin nodded, he did know that. It still put a wedge in his plans, oh well.

“So, are we ready to do some shopping? You still have to pick out the fixtures for the main floor bath.” Percival took out the booklet Merlin had seen, and admittedly hated, the last six months.

Call it preemptive and what not, but he had wanted to start this as soon as possible. Worst case, if Eggsy had turned him down for the opportunity of courtship and mating, Merlin would have moved his Mother, Father and himself into the house.

“Aye,” he answered, reluctantly, and got down to business.

And just as promised, he had himself and Noah home in time for dinner. Except when he headed into the house, he found his Ma and Da in the kitchen, but no Eggsy.

“Where is Eggsy?” He wondered as he passed Noah to his grandmother. “Did he enjoy today?”

Una smiled and shook her head. “He got sick about a half hour after lunch.” That worried Merlin. “Calm down, lad, he is in the room having a kip.” Her warmth and calm scent did little to relax him as he darted off to his room.

Eggsy was, just as his mother had told him, in bed, but he wasn’t sleeping. He looked up when Merlin walked in, a small smile on his face as he worked to sit up, scooting over and gestured for Merlin to join. He crawled in to scoop his omega close, nose buried into his neck, scenting all the discomfort away; he tried to, anyway.

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispered against his chest. “It was a lovely day.” He smiled into the kiss Merlin offered.

“It was not a lovely day for you,” Merlin called his bluff. “Ma said you got sick.” He smoothed Eggsy’s messed hair, allowing the strands to slip between each finger, and gave him another sweet kiss. “Are you not feeling well? Was it something you ate?”

Eggsy craned into the touch, a soft purr left him on an exhale. “Mmm, maybe?” Merlin continued the slow caress, smoothing his palm down Eggsy’s nape, and rocked them ever so slightly. “I do feel better, but I’m afraid the spa day wasn’t enjoyed. Mum, Dais and your Mum decided against it. Said if I couldn’t go, they weren’t gonna either.”

“That was mighty nice of them.”

“Waist of your money.”

Merlin snorted. “I have enough money, lad. Don’t worry none, aye?” He pecked the crease between Eggsy’s brows. “Noah had a good day, though.” Merlin nuzzled the hollow of Eggsy’s ear. “I am sorry you didn’t have a good day.”

“I’m fine.” Eggsy waved a hand. “Just something didn’t agree with me.” The sincerity in his scent soothed Merlin’s anxiety. “Your Mum done with dinner? I’m starving.”

Merlin chuckled. “I think she was just putting a pot on to boil.” He indulged in another sweet, full kiss before he slipped out of bed, pulling Eggsy with him and wandered to the kitchen.

The thought of his omega falling ill vanished from his mind as they settled in for dinner, but it was short lived a few days later when the apparent nausea and vomiting persisted. Eggsy continued to push it off, like it was no big deal, until Merlin had enough a week in and it had not dissipated, but gotten worse.

“Nae, Eggsy, ye are not arguing. I will not have your health come last.” Eggsy frowned at Merlin’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, brushing the remnants of his sick away. “I’ve already called Kingsman medical, ye are going.”

Eggsy moaned around a mouthful of mouthwash. “Really? Gonna make me go all the way to London?”

“No, silly.” Merlin kissed his crown. “Are ye forgetting there is a medical here? At the distillery.” The way Eggsy’s face grew with an ‘oh, right!’ expression, Merlin knew he had. “Ye okay?” He pressed the back of his hand to Eggsy’s forehead. It wasn't like his omega to forget so easily, especially when they'd taken Noah there a month ago when he'd bonked his head pretty good. 

“I’m fine.” Eggsy jerked his head away. “When do I have to go?”

Merlin smiled, satisfied. “They said come whenever.” He gave Eggsy a loud, smacking kiss and patted his bum. “Go on then, aye? I’ll stay with Noah.”

Eggsy begrudgingly slipped out of Merlin’s arms and got dressed. “I’m not happy.”

“Humor me.” Merlin followed close behind with Noah propped on his hip. “It could be nothing, but ease this old man’s heart, aye?” Eggsy rolled his eyes and bounced into his jeans.

“Bloody hell, I need to work out more. These are my favorite pair!” Eggsy worked a bit harder to snap the button into place. “I just bought these!” Eggsy growled, frustration palpable in the air.

“Ye look great.” Merlin had no idea if that was the right thing to say, but offered up the words anyway. He always thought Eggsy looked magnificent. The omega could gain a stone and Merlin would love him still.

“You’re supposed to say that.” Eggsy frowned down at his bloated tummy. “Whatever. I’m going.” He pulled a hoodie over his vest and kissed Merlin, then Noah. “Love you both.” He called over his shoulder.

Merlin shook his head. “Daddy is moody lately, aye?” Noah tilted his head in answer.

“Dada?”

“Aye.” Merlin would take that as an agreement, with the hope Eggsy would be better after being looked over, and went to the sitting room with intentions to play blocks with his bairn.

\---

Eggsy slipped through the door, careful not to make too much noise because it was Noah’s nap time, and walked down the hall, peeking into Noah’s room. The crib was empty, Eggsy grinned to himself, which meant Merlin had a kip with their pup. It wasn’t much of a surprise to find Merlin and Noah on their bed, snoring like neither had slept in months, and took about a thousand photos of the two.

Noah nursed his dummy hard, a tiny fist clenched three of Merlin’s fingers, his head tucked under Merlin’s chin as he took up most of Merlin’s torso. It was amazing how big he’d grown, the thought caused a few tears to trail down his cheek, and not for the first time, Eggsy wanted to freeze time.

He went to depart, the floor creaked as he stepped just right, and Merlin popped an eye open; Eggsy froze in place. 

“Hey,” Merlin breathed. “Did ye just get home?” He whispered. Eggsy nodded his head. “Why did it take so long?” There was a hint of worry tainting his scent.

Eggsy took the four steps in to lean over Merlin and gave him a warm kiss. “Everything is just fine.” His tone was thick, tears threatened to erupt further than the few that fell, with emotion and love.

“Eggsy?” Merlin frowned up, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek, thumb swept along to catch a few more tears. “What is it? Are ye hurt?”

He turned his face in, giving the palm a kiss, and shook his head. “I’m pregnant.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy shifted, rolling closer to the middle, but was stopped from colliding with the strong chest he’d hoped to come in contact with. A little person was wedged between him and his alpha, Noah slept contently, his little body curled comfortably against the person he sought warmth from.

Merlin was basically dead to the world, a soft, sated aroma drifted off him with every exhale. He was content, completely relaxed as an arm slung around Noah, a protective hand took up damn near the span of their pup’s back. So much for the co-sleeping Eggsy had tried so hard to avoid, but in the last two and a half months, he found it increasingly hard to say no to either of his boys.

Noah was only slightly aware of the change going on with his daddy, not that it would register much right now. The real knowledge would sink in when Eggsy was as big as a planet, unable to move as well as he’d like, and when they got the nursery ready. He was still so little...Eggsy’s baby.

On instinct Eggsy reached out to sweep a fallen dark brown strand of hair from Noah’s forehead and leaned in for a tender kiss. One that caused his pup to snuffle in sleep, a content sigh left his lips around his dummy, and curled closer to Merlin. Who, bless his heart, tightened the arm around their baby. Eggsy was so in love with them, he felt his heart expand the width of his chest and threaten to erupt from his rib cage. There was nothing better than this, and they’d be bringing a new little life into the world. The reminder had Eggsy rub a hand along the small swell of his midsection.

Already their new pup made their debut, notifying the world Eggsy was more than just gaining weight; he was pregnant. The news had taken him a good three hours to get used to, well the initial shock of it all, and admittedly another month of fretting they moved too quickly. But Merlin was solid when he came home and unveiled the news.

_“I’m pregnant.” Eggsy tried to keep a smile in place, but he was mentally losing his shit._

_There was so much to consider. For one where the fuck would they put another kid? Sure, Una and Ewan always made it sound like there was no problem fitting another baby if they wanted to stay here, but fuck! And another thing was the bloody birth control they’d used during Eggsy’s heat, which apparently did fuck all when he was around Merlin. Thirdly, and not lastly, Merlin...did he want another one?_

_Sure, they’d talked about it, but that was all a half arsed discussion of a ‘what if’ scenario. He had just gotten comfortable with Noah, no way he’d be all for another pup when he’d barely had more than eight months with this one._

_While Eggsy had a freak out, he hadn’t noticed Merlin shift Noah to the middle of the bed, sit up on the edge, and yank Eggsy into eager arms. It wasn’t until Merlin kissed him, hard and bruising, a claim unspoken into affection, that he registered the alpha's reaction; scent happy, joyful and hope. There was more hope than Eggsy ever imagined, in Merlin's stormy scent. He scrambled to right himself, hands weaved up Merlin's shoulders to cup the back of his head, fingers swept along stubbled skin as he gave into the kiss. It melted away every doubt Eggsy had, a silent promise that Merlin was anything but elated with the unexpected news._

_“A bairn?” Merlin whispered against his lips, only momentarily giving Eggsy enough time to take a breath before Merlin took him again. It was softer, less urgent and greedy, but no less intense._

_Because one thing Eggsy had learned, was that Merlin was intense; he loved him more for it._

_Eggsy smiled down at him, once he was given freedom, as Merlin lifted his hoodie and vest to nuzzle his still flat stomach. The alpha’s pheromones thickened, almost unbearably rich, surely to cloak Eggsy and their unborn child in love, and support the pregnancy. There were hushed murmurs spoken against his skin, little kisses placed where their baby may reside, and more nose boops to the area._

_“Babe?” Eggsy cradled Merlin’s face, lifting it up so their eyes could meet, and stroked his cheek with a thumb. “Are...are we…?” He left the question hanging between them._

_He stepped back as Merlin stood, wrapping arms around his waist, hands smoothed down to cup the small of his back as their mouths met in another soft, delicate kiss that spoke more of their love than words ever could. Eggsy tipped up to deepen the exchange, tiptoes just touched the ground as he slipped arms around Merlin’s neck, anchoring himself._

_“I am, are ye?” Merlin breathed against Eggsy._

_Eggsy lifted up to take his own kiss, this time, and smiled into it. “Yeah.” The tips of his fingers glided up and down the length of his nape. “Yeah, we are,” Eggsy confirmed before Merlin could consume his mouth once more._

It honestly didn’t occur to him that it would be that easy, but of course it would be. Merlin had missed everything with Noah, and it should have been clear to Eggsy that the alpha wanted to experience it all firsthand. Merlin only smelled like a lottery winner each time he looked at Eggsy and his growing tummy.

The alpha had the ultrasound printed, framed and set on his bedside table. It was cute.

He reached out, again, to run his fingers through Noah’s hair, causing the baby to tip into the affection as he nursed his dummy hard. Still his little eyes stayed shut, a tiny purr came from him, which initiated Merlin to move a bit more. Eggsy leaned away, afraid he’d have woken him, but he settled back, his thighs curved up in sleep. He had to physically refrain from touching the stumps, soothing the tired, worn scars that had bothered Merlin the night before, but Eggsy rubbed them down with muscle cream. Even as the alpha so stubbornly informed Eggsy he should care for him; Eggsy didn’t listen, he never did.

Eggsy would have spent the early hours watching them, if his bladder didn’t protest against the delay. It was what had woken him initially. He slid off the mattress, keeping a loving eye on his men, and wandered out to relieve himself.

“Morning,” Una murmured as she slipped out of her room. “Up for the day?” She wondered, as they swapped placed in the hall.

Eggsy probably could sleep a little more, but the wee hours of the morning were a favorite. He’d never considered it before Noah, but it was truly the only time he got to himself these days. Between his baby, alpha and the distillery, Eggsy was a busy man.

“Yeah, maybe.” Eggsy followed her through the house. “I’ll start coffee, you get some eggs and toast?” He was always bloody hungry.

Una scratched the back of his neck as she passed him to gather the requested items. “How’s the sickness this morning?” She wondered while getting bread sliced to toast; Eggsy adored that she baked it from scratch. 

“Good. I only got up at three to piss and be sick a bit.” He’d never get used to that. With Noah it was less severe, this baby thought it a game. How many times could he/she cause daddy to get up? “Just some stomach acid, I clearly digested dinner.”

“Aw, poor lad.” She rubbed his back. “Ye should try some ginger tea before bed, used to help me with Griorgair.”

“Were you sick a lot with him?”

“Aye.” Una scrambled a few eggs and poured them into a prepared pan. “I never slept. It was always either loo trips to wee or vomit, or I was hotter than a kettle.” She shrugged. “I guess it’s the way of pregnancy, aye?”

Eggsy got two mugs, placing cream and sugar in his and nothing for Una. “Yeah, guess so.” He filled the cups, stirring his own and handed Una her black coffee, as they sat at the table for an early breakfast.

“Did you and Ewan ever want more?” Eggsy never asked, but since he expected his second, it sort of had been something he was curious about.

Una nodded around the lip of her mug. “We had tried.” Her scent held so much longing, Eggsy was sorry he’d asked, but she waved a hand dismissively. “No worries, boyo. I am an alpha, high alpha, and the doctor was shocked I even conceived once.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispered, anyway.

She reached across the table, grabbing his hand that rested on the table, and squeezed. “Don’t be. My boy is perfect and I couldn’t have asked for a better son.” Una gave him a final squeeze and returned to her breakfast.

He almost felt sorry for their current living situation, that he’d come to them while pregnant with Noah, and now here he was expecting again. It was hard to maintain, though, as Una started to talk adamantly about her next grandchild, the alpha expelled so much love and excitement; Eggsy just went along with it.

The quiet didn’t last too long, soon Noah toddled out with his dummy lodged in his face, blankie tucked under one arm and Ellie the Elephant under the other.

“Look at you!” Eggsy lifted him up and into his lap. “Your hair is a mess.” He kissed said messed hair as Merlin wandered in. “Morning babe.” Eggsy lifted up for a tender kiss which Merlin happily gave.

“When did ye get up?” Merlin made a beeline for the coffee machine. “I didn’t even notice.”

Eggsy fed Noah the last few bites of his eggs and half a slice of toast, while Una got up to prepare more for the two boys. “About half an hour ago. This one had me up.” He ran a hand along his tiny tummy.

“Mmm.” Merlin smelled well pleased, taking a seat beside Eggsy. “At least not too early?” His scent was hopeful, a hand came out to slip over Eggsy’s, as he leaned in to nuzzle Eggsy’s unclaimed mate bit. Something he hoped to rectify once this baby was born. 

“Not today at least.” Eggsy sagged into the affection.

Noah took his dummy out and squirmed, working to reach Eggsy’s mouth. “Dada!” He attacked Eggsy’s chin and started to suck.

Eggsy chuckled, hugging him close. “Want a baba?”

“Baba! Bababababa!” Noah started to chant.

Merlin took another gulp of coffee, giving Eggsy a kiss on his way to stand, and headed to the fridge. “I’ll make the bairn a bottle.”

He blew on the provided plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, and toast, that Una handed him while Merlin got their little one’s bottle ready. All the while skillfully keeping small hands from taking a fistful of hot food.

“You gotta wait, Squeaks. It’s hot baby.” Noah frowned up at Eggsy. Eggsy shook his head. “That little face ain’t working on me kid. I’m not gonna have you burning yourself.” He took the bottle Merlin handed him, just as Merlin’s phone went off, and gave it to Noah.

“Hello?” Merlin walked out of the room.

Eggsy craned his neck, trying to listen, and flinched away when Una smacked the back of his head. “Ow!” He rubbed the spot. “What was that for?”

“Dinnae be nosy, lad!” She sat beside him, keeping a watchful eye, and sipped a second cup of coffee.

“He’s been sneaky lately!” Sure, he knew Christmas was less than a month away, but that didn’t stop Eggsy’s curiosity. Merlin had kept a secret for months, and Eggsy grew increasingly frustrated by the lack of information. He wanted to know, dammit, especially since the surprise was for him.

He’d say it was for the new baby, but Merlin had been up to no good before they even knew about their fourth family member.

“Alright! Thank ye, Arthur.” Merlin returned, a bounce in his step, with a large grin in place as he hung up. “Hurry and feed him.” The excitement pouring off of him was infectious.

“I ain’t gonna shovel food into his mouth because you’re giddy as a kid on Christmas.” Eggsy gave Noah another forkful. “What’s got you all bouncy?” He watched Merlin damn near hop out of his prosthetics. “Relax, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” Eggsy wouldn’t deny his curiosity burned a hole in his arse, but he had to feed Noah.

Merlin reluctantly sat and began inhaling his food.

“Griorgair! Eat like a grown, civilized man!” Una reached across the table to flick his ear.

Noah had stopped consuming his own food to watch his alpha father. After a few moments he started to shovel in, with two hands, just as quickly as Merlin.

“Babe! The baby is copying you!” Eggsy moved the plate away before Noah could eat anymore.

“What?” Merlin asked, very unattractively, with a mouthful of eggs. “We have somewhere to be,” he informed Eggsy. “Yer surprise is ready.” His eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

The added information had Eggsy plop Noah into Una’s lap, bestowing a peck to her cheek and a request in his eyes.

“Oh, go on with ye! I’ve got the bairn.” She helped Noah finish his breakfast at a more appropriate rate, while Eggsy ran off to get dressed.

They all moved as quickly as possible, Merlin took Noah to get ready while Eggsy packed a bag with things for the seventeen month old, and slipped into his trainers, winter jacket, hat and scarf.

“Here.” Eggsy held up Noah’s jacket. “We got a cab?”

“Aye.” Merlin worked Noah’s little feet into the small boots they’d bought him. “Ready?” He asked as they all finished getting Noah set.

“Yep!” Eggsy would have ran to the car, but decided that would be a bad idea with the fallen snow. It was a little slippery, but nothing Eggsy couldn’t manage, and got Noah strapped into his car seat.

The drive wasn’t as long as he’d gathered, just about ten minutes from Merlin’s parents, and soon they pulled up to a pretty extravagant looking house. It was a cobblestone driveway, with a cobblestone garage, and front of the house. Eggsy could see pale grey siding around the rest, all to go with the slate colored roof. It was beautiful and like nothing he’d ever seen before.

“Is my surprise inside?” Eggsy wondered while they headed to the front door.

Merlin dug into his pocket to produce a key that hung from a chain, a red bow wrapped around the top, and dangled it in front of Eggsy.

“It is yer surprise.” Merlin took Noah in favor to hand Eggsy the key. He stared at the shiny, silver metal in his gloved hand, a bit confused. “Open it,” Merlin encouraged.

Without thinking, Eggsy unlocked the door and wandered through the French door. It was warm, empty, but had a cozy feel. He walked around the open floor concept, surveying the fireplace that nestled against a wall, which could only be the sitting room, and headed through a space fit for a dining room, then the kitchen.

It was everything Eggsy could ever hope for. A little ways past the kitchen were a main floor loo, next to it a laundry room with a brand new washer and dryer, and across from that was an office. It was so big, almost the size of half the house, and large enough for two desks...easily.

He went through the whole first floor, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Which was so much more than Eggsy could have ever dreamed up. The balcony and bathroom may have been his favorite part. There were three other bedrooms, two of which were joined by a bathroom...clearly children’s rooms. And the extra had a cozy, decently sized en suite attached.

Once he’d walked out of the spare bedroom, Eggsy decided to speak. “Babe?” It was more of a hushed whisper as Eggsy turned in the doorway to meet Merlin’s gaze. “You...you did all this?”

Merlin came forward, Noah held securely on his hip, to cup Eggsy’s cheek with a freehand, his thumb swiped away the moisture Eggsy hadn’t realized was there.

“Aye.” His tone was warm, just as cozy as the aroma he gave off. “Do ye like it?”

Eggsy bit his lip, trying to stave off a sob, and nodded his head. “I love it,” he admitted thickly.

“Oh, I’m so-” Merlin was cut off as Eggsy flung forward, damn near knocking the alpha over, and kissed him as if he were a dying man. “Oh,” Merlin breathed when Eggsy let him go.

“You started all of this before…” Eggsy looked around, wonder and disbelief filled him. “Before I agreed?”

Merlin smiled shyly. “I did,” he confirmed. “I wanted it to be done before Christmas if you decided to be my omega, accept me as yer alpha.”

“What?”

His alpha shifted, situating Noah better to make himself appear busy, and looked away; his cheeks red and rosy with more than the cool air outside.

“I rather hoped we’d have everything set and could spend our first Christmas together in our new home...as a family.”

The confession pulled at something deep within Eggsy. He didn’t know whether to cry or shout, so he did a mix of both and launched at Merlin again. This time the kiss contained a heat it hadn’t before, one that meant to arouse rather than thank, evoking a delightful growl to rumbled through Merlin’s chest and against Eggsy’s.

“Lad,” Merlin breathed heavily. “The baby?”

Eggsy rubbed his tummy. “He or she is fine.”

Merlin laughed, a full body thing that shook them. “I meant Noah.”

“Oh.” Eggsy leaned away. It was his turn to blush, embarrassed. “Guess we better Christen it when he’s not here?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Eggsy sagged against Merlin’s body, an arm slung around his shoulders, as they made their way down the stairs, talking about nursery plans for the new baby and the new decor Eggsy wanted to fill Noah’s room with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY EARN THAT MATURE RATING!!

“Come on JB!” Eggsy moved the pug out of a box full of Noah’s clothes, trying with little success to get the dog to behave, and placed him beside Noah. “There, play with your baby.”

Noah squealed, launching himself at JB, and rolled around the carpet with him. It was like Eggsy had two dogs, instead of a dog and a child. So long they kept out of the packing, Eggsy didn’t care what they did. Besides, Una was in and out with water, snacks and to grab Noah for a nap, while Merlin and Eggsy worked to pack up Noah’s nursery.

“Aww!” Eggsy whimpered as he held up Noah’s welcome home outfit. It was a grey with white polka dots onesie, grey pants with an Elephant face on the bum to go with it. “He was so tiny.” Eggsy lifted wet eyes to stare at his almost year and a half old pup. Where did the bloody time go? 

The baby happily lounged on his plush Lion pillow, JB beside him, as they pretended to read one of the books Eggsy or Merlin read him at night. It was adorable. Eggsy pulled his phone out to snap ten photos, like he didn’t have at least a thousand of ones just like it, and continued to cry.

“Eggsy?” Merlin asked worriedly as he dropped more folded boxes in a corner, and rushed to clamber on the floor next to Eggsy, pulling him into his lap. “What’s the matter?” The security, and anxiety that rippled off Merlin choked Eggsy, even as the alpha buried his nose into his neck, scenting away the distress Eggsy was under.

Eggsy wiped his eyes, instinctively leaning into Merlin’s offered comfort, and watched Noah a bit longer.

“M’good,” he assured. It was a poor attempt at best, because the tears didn’t stop. “Promise,” Eggsy repeated. His alpha’s need to protect, scent away all of Eggsy’s emotions, overwhelmed him. But he didn’t make any moves to stop him. “Just found this.” Eggsy held up the outfit, deciding to take pity on the man, and showed him the reason for all of his tears.

“Is that Noah’s?” Merlin rested his chin to the top of Eggsy’s head. “He was that small?” Longing and wonder cloaked the alpha’s aroma, almost as strong as the scent he expelled to soothe Eggsy.

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiled, caressing the soft fabric. “I have pictures, you’ve seen them.”

Merlin nodded. “Aye, but it is worlds different to see the size of his clothes.” Eggsy caught the hint of uncertainty and turned, lifting his face up to kiss under Merlin’s jaw. Merlin's hand came to rub along the small swell of Eggsy’s stomach. “It will be so small,” he whispered, as Eggsy twisted to press a soft kiss against his neck, moving in to scent the alpha’s worry.

“Yepp, a little itty bitty, just like Squeaks was.” The mentioned child was now knocked out on the pillow with JB tucked beside him. “They’re small, so incredibly tiny that you’re worried they’ll break, but then you just...know. You know what to do, how to hold them, and there is nothing you wouldn’t do to protect them.” He squeezed Merlin’s hand, holding it firm against his stomach. “You’re going to be great.” Merlin’s arms came around his midsection to pull him close. “Look.” Eggsy cocked his chin toward their sleeping pup. “You’ve done amazing with him. No need to worry about this one. We’ll be okay.”

Merlin’s lips trailed along Eggsy’s neck, kissing his way up to Eggsy’s mouth, all of his anxiety dissipated as Eggsy accepted the affection.

“How did I deserve ye?” Merlin’s inquiry was soft, filled with more admiration and undeserving.

As if he hadn’t earned this, he went out and sacrificed himself for Eggsy’s life, and with good reason too, only to lose sight of who he was, working his way from memory loss, learning to walk again with new legs. If anyone was undeserving of one’s presence, it was Eggsy. Admittedly, though, he had reacted to the situation with presumption he was in the dark for ill reason’s, but it was all well founded and here they were. Tangled together in their baby’s room, packing it up to move into their forever home.

If you’d asked Eggsy three years ago where he’d be, this would not be his answer, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Come on.” Eggsy heaved himself up, tugging Merlin with him, and slipped out of the room. “He should be out for a bit.” They wandered into their room, it was mostly boxed and ready to be loaded, and flopped onto the bed. “Maybe I can catch a kip too.” He wiggled eyebrows, hopeful his alpha would join.

Merlin’s answering grin was wide, youthful and completely precious; Eggsy’s absolute favorite. He climbed in to wrap Eggsy up and fall into a dreamless sleep; it was a rather nice afternoon.

\---

“You guys are aces for helping.” Eggsy said from his perch in the kitchen. Apparently no one would let him lift a damn thing, not even the hamper he’d loaded with his clothing and some of Merlin’s.

They had him on ‘supervisory’ duty, which basically involved his arse parked in the new house, doing nothing more than scrolling through his phone. He didn’t even have Noah to keep him occupied. Una and Ewan had taken him for the day, said it would be FAR easier to move without the little boy. Eggsy had to agree, though, no matter how much he missed his little man.

Roxy hefted another few boxes in. “Like we’d let you and Merlin do this yourselves.” She pecked his cheek and darted back out to gather more of their belongings.

The house was furnished with brand new everything, only thing they really moved were what Eggsy had at Una and Ewan’s, and some of the stuff Merlin had from London. That apparently Harry and Percival had kept in storage at Kingsman. It wasn’t a lot, even still, just mostly books, his desk, and a few other items for his office. Which Eggsy had a new desk bought for himself, not that he needed the extravagant, two person desk to himself - he wasn’t an agent anymore - but Merlin said it would come in handy. Eggsy just shrugged and let the alpha spend whatever he wanted.

So the move was actually low-maintenance.

“Not much more to go, Eggsy.” Harry promised as he set a brand new box of dishes down.

Everything was delivered today, since Eggsy and Merlin picked it all out together, and Eggsy could start putting things where he wanted them; he wanted to see Merlin stop him from that! He abandoned his post to do just that. It didn’t take long before Merlin came from behind him, a warm set of lips touched the nape of his neck, and long arms weaved around his waist, hands nestled against his bump.

“Yes?” Eggsy didn’t falter, continuing to wash plates to be put away, and pressed against Merlin.

“What are ye doing?” His breath tickled Eggsy, causing gooseflesh to rise. “Your only job was to supervise.”

Eggsy shrugged, refusing to give into the sensual caress along his hips, and finished his task. “I did supervise and you all did a fabulous job!” He said encouragingly. “But I got bored,” Eggsy admitted. “So I decided to be useful.”

“We had plenty of hands to help.” Merlin’s lips traced the words against his jugular. “Put your feet up, relax, let us do all the work. You’re always busy with Noah, and I know he’s a busy man these days.” Eggsy chuckled, that was an understatement. Merlin let go of him long enough to shut the water off. “Come on.”

“Babe!” Eggsy whined. “These need to get done if we want to eat off anything!” He huffed a hard sigh while Merlin coaxed him to turn. “What?” He looked up, expectantly, at him. There was something about him, how his eyes warmed, grew with an expression Eggsy was well familiar with.

“Ye look absolutely radiant.” Eggsy felt his face flare, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, with more than just satisfaction from the compliment. His tummy stirred, arousal started to blossom within, trailing down to his groin to entice slick that began to pool.

It was easy for Eggsy to give into Merlin’s hand that slipped down his body, curving to dip into his trackies, past his pants and cup his sex. He ground into it, wanting Merlin to go further than his cock, and finger fuck his hole.

“People…” Eggsy breathed around a moan. “Mmmm, Rox?” His eyes slipped shut, head tilted back as Merlin granted Eggsy’s silent plea and inserted two digits into his warm, wet opening.

Merlin leaned forward, capturing Eggsy in a soft, loving kiss, only to pull away and place his lips to Eggsy’s ear. “Gone,” he promised and nipped a lobe. “Just you and I,” he whispered huskily.

“Yeah?” He decided to indulge in another pass of lips, quick and chaste, as hips rotated in tandem with Merlin’s ministrations. “Christen the kitchen?” There was cheek behind his words, mixed with unrelenting desire that was coursed between two desperate bodies.

Sex was harder to achieve, what with Noah in their bed, and half the time they settled for quickies during nap time. Which were less and less lately, since Eggsy needed the kip too; growing another human was bloody exhausting!

Merlin’s answering growl had Eggsy shiver. “Anything for my omega.” The statement pulled something deep, causing slick to gush around Merlin’s touch. “So ready for me.”

“Mhm.” Was all Eggsy could muster as Merlin spun him, hand still grasped his groin, and pushed Eggsy against the Island counter. “Please, alpha.” His words were the catalyst, because one second his feet were on the floor, and the next thing Eggsy knew, he was placed atop the Island.

Merlin cradled his head, as he lowered him and used Eggsy’s zip-up jacket to cushion him.

“Mine,” Merlin growled.

Hot, wet lips stamped their shape against Eggsy’s exposed skin, hands worked to shove fabric up for better access to his stomach. He lay there, un-moving beside the sensual rock of hips, tipping them up for more, and palm reached out to glide over Merlin’s freshly shaved head.

“Always YOURS!” Eggsy gasped as Merlin tongued from his taint, over his opening, up and along his scrotum until he swallowed his dick whole. “Shit!” Eggsy all but screamed, shifting his legs up to give Merlin better access, or as much as he could with pants and trousers around his ankles.

Time was lost on him as Merlin worked to bring him off, mouth hot and skilled against over sensitive skin, a tongue worried along the slit and consumed the precome that resided there. He would have spoken up, asked Merlin to fuck him, but his brain to mouth filter was broken. Eggsy came loudly into Merlin’s mouth, surely ruining the clean marble he’d wiped down earlier with slick, and heaved forward or as much as he could with his stomach.

There was no fight in him, not an ounce of energy left, as Merlin removed clothes from around his ankles, bringing him closer to the edge of the counter, and propped him a bit better. And honestly, Eggsy didn’t want to stop Merlin from what he was about to do. So he didn’t.

He entered Eggsy, both sighed with coupled relief. Merlin met Eggsy’s gaze, all hooded and dangerous, and didn’t move until Eggsy gave a nod.

“Always a gentleman.” Eggsy grinned cheekily.

Merlin lifted on tiptoes to take a kiss, a bit harder to work with Eggsy’s bump in the way, and settled back into the slow, precise rhythm he’d started. It was everything and more, all the soft and quiet they’d been robbed of with the presence of a child, but Noah was worth it all.

Yet this was a treat, something he hoped they’d get more of now they had a proper home, one where their family could continue to grow and flourish.

Eggsy wiggled enough to reach Merlin, anchoring an arm around his neck, and melted his lips to the alpha’s. A strong set of fingers tangled in the back of hair, holding him there, while they made love. He was sure there wouldn’t be another climax for him, but as Merlin rocked into him, the head of his dick hit his prostate each time, Eggsy knew the impossible turned achievable. It was a slow build, nothing like it had been just moments ago, and even as his dick lay limp, he continued to gush around Merlin.

They came in coupled ecstasy, with a firm kiss to match, consuming one another breath, taking oxygen for oxygen as they breathed into one another and emptied once more. Eggsy sagged a bit, keeping an arm around Merlin as to not hit the counter top, and felt a hard kick against his stomach.

“Oh shit!” Eggsy snapped into focus. “The baby moved!” It wasn’t the first time Eggsy felt one of his pup’s move, but it was always just as magical as the first time Noah stirred.

This baby was active, always making itself known when Eggsy would rather be sleeping, or not piddling in his pants.

“Can I feel it?” Merlin placed a palm to Eggsy’s stomach. “Where?” Eggsy guided Merlin’s hand, pressing down harder where their pup moved, and waited. “Oh!” Merlin gasped, apparently he could feel that too. “Well hello.” He whispered against his bump, dropping a tender kiss there. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

Eggsy rested hands on the counter behind him, allowing Merlin more room to nuzzle, kiss and love on their baby still safe and sound inside the womb.

“Does this mean they like sex?!” Merlin abruptly bounced back, pulling out of Eggsy rather quickly, and stared at his stomach in horror. “Oh Christ! What if I hit them?”

Eggsy was too busy laughing to correct his alpha. “Oh you daft man!” He choked around a chuckle. “No! Don’t be a numpty! The baby can’t feel you!” He watched Merlin relax, if only by a fraction, and return to smooth hands down either side of his stomach. “Come on, babe.” Eggsy coaxed him closer for a warm kiss.

Merlin relented enough to return his kiss. “Alright, only if ye say.”

“I do say.” Eggsy accentuated each word with a soft peck. “Now help me off so we can clean this. You dirtied my hard work.”

“Ye like it when I soil ye.” Merlin nipped his shoulder.

“Dirty old man.” He playfully swatted his arm, while Merlin helped him down. “I think we have some clothes here.” Eggsy pawed through the hamper and found something clean for them to wear, and handed Merlin his.

The alpha stared him down, mirth and excitement thick in his scent. “Wot?”

“Wanna try out the new bath?” Merlin waggled his eyebrows.

Eggsy slapped the clothes against his chest, taking Merlin’s hand with his free one, and headed for the stairs. Might as well enjoy that huge ass claw foot tub while they were baby free.


	13. Chapter 13

“You know.” Eggsy murmured, rolling to the middle of the bed and tucked himself against Merlin’s half woken form. “I’m sort of glad Noah doesn’t get us up with the birds for Christmas.” He’d kept watch of the clock and so far their pup hadn’t made a peep.

It was their second week in the new house and slowly, but surely, everything was sorted to rights and all put away in places that would function best for their expanding family.

Merlin shifted to his side, pulling Eggsy flush to his chest, and buried his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, taking a deep whiff of the soft and calm scent Eggsy emitted.

“Is that so?” Curiosity and mirth drifted off the alpha. “Most parents look forward to the whole magic of Christmas.” His fingers weaved through Eggsy’s sleep tossled hair, smoothing down to cup him at the nape. “Did ye not want that?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, leaning into the comfort. “Of course I do. But this-” He pulled away enough, waving a hand about his midsection suggestively, and said, “-Sort of has my energy sapped, yeah? I like that Noah sleeps until seven, instead of five.” And he really enjoyed the freedom that came with Noah’s acceptance of a bottle, at least in the morning.

“Aye.” Merlin agreed with a firm kiss. “Did you plan to wake him?” Despite his claims, Eggsy was positively excited.

Noah hadn’t a clue what Christmas was, who brought his gifts, or the true meaning behind the Holiday. But that didn’t stop Eggsy’s excitement, the way he vibrated against his mate with all the eagerness of a child. This year, at least, Noah would be able to rip open some gifts and participate. His first Christmas was rather uneventful, not that Eggsy expected the six month old to notice more than Eggsy’s chest at the time, but he was a whole year older now and would surely take interest in his gifts; Eggsy hoped.

“I might in a bit, but he should be up within the hour.” It was quarter to seven. “Besides, I sort of need to be up and prepping for tonight.” They had invited everyone over for Christmas supper.

Eggsy hadn’t ever had a proper dinner for the Holiday, and it was one of his favorites. Once he’d gotten past the trauma of losing his dad, but Eggsy had always loved Christmas and so had his father. He didn’t want to ruin it for his baby, soon to be babies, and honestly until he had Noah, Eggsy hadn’t really understood the joy and magic behind the Holiday when you had kids. Sure, he had Daisy, but it was less his experience when Dean was around and even after V-Day, Eggsy went off to Kingsman, got his mum to sorts in Wales, and then Noah happened.

“Ye know I can help.”

“Oh I know, but I want to do this on my own.” He tipped in for a slow, leisure snog. “Besides,” he whispered against Merlin’s lips, “I sort of need you to wrangle our pup.” Merlin chuckled into his mouth. “Wot?” Eggsy’s question was muffled by a third kiss.

“You.” Merlin’s voice and aroma were gentle, warm and full of love.

Eggsy’s lips formed to give his alpha a shy smile. This was as perfect as it could get, minus one pup who slept and the other that was nice and cozy inside Eggsy’s womb. He wiggled closer, as if he weren’t damn near in Merlin’s skin, and went for another snog when the moment was shattered with the tiny wail from over the baby monitor. Eggsy groaned, allowing his forehead to fall against Merlin’s chest.

“Ah, speak of the little one.” Merlin cuddled Eggsy a moment longer before Noah started to chant ‘dadadadada’ over the monitor. “I can get him,” he offered, as Eggsy slipped away.

“Nah. You’ll have him while I’m slaving in the kitchen.” Eggsy said on his way to the loo, getting himself sorted, and called for JB as he headed out of the room.

Present opening was just as Eggsy suspected. Noah was interested, alright, but he only remained focused for about three gifts and then had fun with some wrapping paper, boxes and the plush, squeaking dog toy they’d stuffed in JB’s stocking.

“We should have just bought him dog toys.” Eggsy watched from the couch as JB and Noah played tug of war. Noah literally had a mouthful of the plush frog. “It would have been cheaper.” He nursed a cup of coffee as Merlin bagged all of the strewn paper, no matter how much Noah whined when he noticed.

“We’ll have to remember that when the other one is around this age.” Eggsy rubbed his tummy at reference to their unborn baby. “I can clean up from breakfast,” Merlin offered as he sat beside Eggsy, finished with the mess of Christmas morning.

“It’s just a few plates, a frying pan and forks. I can load them.” They’d made sure the eighteen month old was fed and happy before tackling the gifts. Eggsy handed Merlin his mug and the two watched Noah, with a fondness only reserved for their boy, and sipped coffee until Eggsy HAD to get up.

The turkey had to be started, at the very least, and Eggsy was going to try his hand at baking. Una had offered to do some, but Eggsy wanted to be able to proudly say he had done it all!

It was all fine and good until the baby was crying, hanging off of one of Eggsy’s legs as he TRIED to make these Scottish bacon rolls.

“Squeaks.” Eggsy whined, abandoning his rolls to scoop his son up, and situated Noah on a hip. “You PROMISED to be a good boy when Da left to shower.” He’d only had Noah for ten minutes, and it felt like an eternity. “Come on baby.” Eggsy bounced him a bit and did his best to work one handed.

Noah needed a nap, JB had to be let into the garden and Eggsy needed to finish these bloody rolls. Which meant taking the bacon, that was two more seconds away from being inedible, off the stove and onto paper to soak up grease. He _just_ saved it.

“Night night, dada.” Noah plunked his head down, rubbing his nose, eyes and face hard against Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy sighed. “I know baby.” They had him on a precise nap schedule. It seemed to work wonderfully, when Noah was able to take them.

“Sorry, sorry!” Merlin thundered down the stairs, rushing up to scoop Noah out of Eggsy’s grasp. “I’ll get him down and take JB out.” JB, the poor soul, lifted his head up from Eggsy’s feet. “I had to do a little recon on my leg.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Eggsy checked the turkey, basting it a bit more, and returned to situate the rolls onto a baking sheet.

“The left stump is a wee bit swollen and sore. So I had to rub it down, massaging a bit.” Eggsy gazed up, concern and anxiety filled him in a flash. “I’ve just been on it a lot today.” Merlin came to soothe away Eggsy’s worry with a firm nuzzle. “I’ll rest when he does.” The promise bled from the alpha.

Eggsy leaned in, nodding slowly. “Okay. Promise?” He wanted the verbal confirmation anyway.

“I promise, my heart.” Merlin granted him a swift, tender kiss before he carried their boy up for a nap. And as promised Merlin returned to take JB out before going back up, and likely kipping himself.

Which allowed Eggsy to finish all he needed to do. With the rolls set, ready to be baked, turkey cooking, root vegetables cut and cubed for roasting, and finally the sausage for his stuffing all mixed with turkey drippings - because he’d been informed that was the way for a good stuffing - he was finally able to sit. Eggsy flopped onto the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table and decided he’d earned a few minutes of shut eye himself.

Unfortunately it was short lived, not even five minutes into slumber he was woken by the loud squeal of his son, as he tackled an unexpected, sleeping JB. Honestly, that dog put up with so much for being a small canine; they generally tolerate less, but not his JB!

The pug loved his Noah. 

“Sorry.” Merlin smiled guiltily, like he’d ruined the moment. Okay, sort of, but Eggsy half expected his spontaneous nap to be interrupted; because that was just how life worked it seemed. “I can take him to his room?”

Eggsy appreciated the offer, but shook his head anyway, yawning and stretched his arms high above his head, accentuating the way his vest didn’t fit properly over his bump; their baby made that quite difficult these days.

“It’s fine,” Eggsy assured around a yawn. “I smell the turkey. It should be good to come out and rest.” He heaved himself to stand and headed to the kitchen. “Here.” Eggsy grabbed a mandarin orange, peeling and sectioning it for Noah. “Give this to him.” He added the slices to a plate and placed a few crackers and some cheese on it as well.

Merlin retrieved their son to place him into the highchair and got a sippy full of the all natural, 100% organic apple juice they kept for him.

“Can I help ye with anything?” He turned to Eggsy once Noah was admittedly eating his snack.

“Would you mind setting the table? I know we aren’t due for guests for another hour, but I want to have everything ready.” Without a word, Merlin gave him a luscious kiss and did as he was asked.

The day continued in similar fashion, Eggsy preparing the food, Merlin helped where he could and Noah attacking JB while they alternated between playing tug of war, and cuddles in JB's dog bed. And before Eggsy knew it, Una and Ewan had showed up with more gifts.

“Pa!” Noah beelined for the old man, giggling maniacally when Ewan complied and lifted the small boy.

“Look at this lad, Una! He’s growing like a weed, aye?” Ewan cuddled the happy pup. “Happy Christmas, boyo.”

Merlin greeted his parents, accepting the pudding and cupcakes Una brought, and offered his father a drink.

“My my! It smells spectacular in here.” Una took a big, dramatic whiff of the air and pulled Eggsy into a warm embrace. “Happy Christmas, lad.” She gave him a quick nuzzle and stroked his stomach. “How’s my other wee bairn?”

“Nice and safe.” Eggsy returned the hug. “Happy Christmas.”

Una immediately tossed herself into assisting Eggsy, no matter how much he protested, and soon Harry, Percival, Roxy, his mum and sister arrived.

The house was filled with easy, happy chatter and loud giggles from Noah as he was passed around.

“Dinner’s ready!” Eggsy called as he set the turkey in the middle. “Merlin gets to carve!” He had insisted, wanting it to be their own little tradition.

Their guests gathered, Noah placed between Merlin and Eggsy, and waited patiently for slices of turkey. Sides were passed around, wine poured, juice and water given to Eggsy and Noah, and everyone tucked into the feast Eggsy had slaved over.

“This is wonderful, love.” Michelle smiled at her son. “I love these rolls!”

“Scottish bacon rolls,” Una supplied. “I made them last year and Eggsy wanted to try himself this year.”

“Well they came out lovely, babe.” Michelle blew her son a kiss.

“Wonderful, Eggsy, just wonderful.” Harry was on his second helping of stuffing. “My Gran used to make a sausage stuffing that I swore by, but this might be better.” It was a high compliment, one that Eggsy appreciated so much from his mentor and friend.

He preened under everyone’s praise, all the love and support drifted off of them and happiness for the meal prepared. It seemed like he’d have to do Holiday dinner more often, and it appeared Noah loved it too; he had most of his plate cleared.

“So…” Roxy looked around the table, before her eyes fell on Eggsy. “Don’t you, you know.” She shrugged, hoping Eggsy would get the hint.

Eggsy grinned at Merlin, knowing exactly what she referred to. “Don’t I what?” He enjoyed the echoed groans from each adult at their table. “What?” He played stupid; it was fun.

“Oh come on, boyo!” Una all but whined, longing and desperation thick in her scent.

Daisy nodded, vibrating in her chair. “What’s the baby!?” She finally asked what every adult in the room was DYING to know. “Mum said you know!” They did.

They’d found out two days prior and decided to wait until everyone was over for Christmas before unveiling the news.

“Aye, we do.” Merlin beamed with Eggsy, their fingers locked as they touched each person’s gaze in the room.

“Well? Are we expecting a granddaughter or another grandson?” Ewan finally piped up, the old alpha unable to hide his own curiosity any longer.

Eggsy exchanged a quick glance with Merlin. “Well, turns out Merlin and I only make boys!” He flashed the ultrasound that proclaimed their new baby, a boy.

The room erupted with excitement, Eggsy was smooshed between his mum and Una as they flanked him; he was suddenly overwhelmed by their happiness and love.

“Ama! Dada!” Noah got restless in his seat, none of the attention on him. “Ama! Ama!” He chanted, earning himself a soft kiss from Michelle. He couldn’t say ‘grandma’ and ‘ama’ was the closest thing he could come up with. “Uppy!” He cried, raising his arms high for someone to dote on him like they had Eggsy.

“Come here my little lad.” Merlin plucked Noah out of his chair and scented him. “No one forgot about ye,” he soothed, running his nose along Noah’s chubby cheek. “Daddy is having a boy! Ye are going to get a little brother.” Noah frowned, not really understanding what that meant. “A baby, remember we worked on this? Say it, bay-bee.” He emphasized the word.

“Baaaaaaay-beeeeee.” Noah sounded out, giving a dimpled grin when he was praised.

Eggsy chuckled wetly, reaching for his first little boy, and cuddled him close when Merlin handed him over.

“My big boy!” He dropped noisy kisses to Noah’s cheeks.

Once they settled down, and stopped cooing and smothering Eggsy, Merlin served up dessert. It finally wound down enough that Noah got tired, Una, Michelle and Roxy helped clean while Daisy dried dishes. Eggsy was told to sit and put his swollen feet up, while Noah nursed his dummy, little fingers tangled into the collar of Eggsy’s shirt as they cuddled.

“Do you have a name for the new young man?” Harry wondered as he sipped a martini.

Eggsy ran lazy fingers through Noah’s hair, his aroma soft and relaxed. “We’ve thought of a few, but nothing stuck yet.”

Merlin sat on the ottoman, shifting Eggsy’s feet into his lap, and started to massage them. “As soon as we know, we will tell ye.”

“Mmmmm, yeah,” Eggsy drawled out as Merlin’s knuckles rubbed a particularly sore spot. “Thanks, babe,” he sighed.

It only took Eggsy nodding off twice before they finally convinced him to head up, and it wasn’t much of a fight since Noah was damn near asleep himself. He headed up, giving Noah a quick, warm bath and settled in the rocker with him.

“My growing boy.” He kissed his damp hair. “Getting so big,” he cooed, situating Noah to feed. It was a bit harder, mostly because of Eggsy’s stomach, but the size of Noah didn’t help either.

He was long, clearly built like Merlin, and slowly outgrowing Eggsy’s lap. Or at least when in this position. Eggsy finished with Noah, singing him a soft tune to get him to sleep, and tucked him in with Ellie the Elephant before he tiptoed out, and down the hall to their room. Eggsy could hear Merlin saying goodbye and by the time he came up, Eggsy was in bed and nearly out for the night when his alpha crawled in, scooping him close.

“Noah go down okay?” Eggsy nodded. “It was a good day.” He gave another nod, too tired to say much. Merlin slipped an arm around his tummy, rubbing slow, sure circles along the skin. “I love ye,” he whispered, giving Eggsy a delicate kiss to sleep warmed lips.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hummed into the affection. “Love you too,” he responded groggily before he drifted for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

“You go there.” Eggsy wandered around the front shop, placing away new stock they’d got in from Statesman, and took inventory at the same time.

He didn’t really need to be here, it wasn’t his shift, but he would go bloody crazy cooped up in the house any longer. Eggsy loved his home, his baby and his alpha, but he’d lost his cool one too many times over which way Merlin stepped wrong. Nine months pregnant was no joke, and even less so when the nursery had to be painted and put together.

Merlin promised he’d work on it, and he did here and there, but ever since he’d cooked up an arrangement to help surveillance, high stakes missions and other coding problems that Kingsman could handle, it’s been tits up. Eggsy didn’t mind, no, he was happy Merlin found something more to do than teach their almost two year old his ABC’s, colors and numbers.

Noah was smart and proved to catch on to any challenge Merlin tosses his way; he was so his alpha father.

The bell above the door rang, pulling Eggsy from his thoughts. “We’re closed.” He didn’t look up. For one thing it was rather hard to get himself into this position, squatting wasn’t that damn easy anymore, and for another there was a sign that clearly declared them closed.

It was Sunday, their off day, and he had locked the door...hadn’t he? Eggsy stood with a lot of effort, placing a hand to the small of his back, and faced this intruder.

“Harry?” Eggsy squeaked. “Wot you doing here?” It ain’t like they lived in England anymore, fucking Scotland for Christs sake, and he didn’t remember Harry mentioning he’d be in town.

Harry smiled softly, coming forward to take the bottle of Whisky Eggsy clutched, and patted his shoulder.

“I’m not sure how this would save you.” Harry surveyed the liquor. “Perhaps turn your liver to stone.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here, Eggsy?” His tone was gentle, scent curious and full of reproach.

Eggsy squared his shoulders, chin jutted out in defense. “I should be asking you that. You wasn’t supposed to be in town.”

“And you weren’t supposed to be working,” Harry shot back. “Eggsy…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and tried to look less exasperated than he smelled.

“I’m going bloody INSANE, Haz!” Eggsy tried to keep the whiny tone out of his voice. “I need to do something besides put my feet up, wash and sort baby clothes, and play with Noah.” He loved EVERY second of parenthood, but fuck! A guy needed a bloody break.

Harry’s eyes softened a bit. “I cannot say I fully understand, but I can to an extent. Being cooped up once Poppy was defeated? Having my mate treat me as if I’d fall over with a stroke, or who knows.” He shrugged. “But you are pregnant. We know you won’t break.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Eggsy took the bottle from Harry and added it to stock. “I’m fine,” he growled. He half expected Harry to argue further, but what he did shocked him beyond comprehension.

The older alpha nodded, getting down on his knees next to Eggsy, and began to place bottles of Gin in their rightful place. It took a hell of a lot less time, than it would with Eggsy by himself, and soon they rested in the lounge just off the main floor, sipping tea Harry prepared.

“Thanks.” Eggsy lifted his sour feet onto the ottoman Harry dragged over, cradling his cuppa, and moaned. “Don’t say anything!” He snapped the minute he detected Harry’s smugness.

Harry took his seat, hands lifted in surrender, and thankfully didn’t comment any further. It didn’t stop the ‘I told you so’ aroma that filled the small space, even still Eggsy attempted to relax and allow the tea to soothe his muscles and aching back. Being this pregnant was a pain in the arse, literally.

“Can we just not say anything to Merlin?” Eggsy left his eyes closed, but could feel the apprehension off of the other alpha. “Please? He’s been HOVERING so bad.” Sure, Eggsy understood why; his stomach was its own planet.

“Don’t you think it’s because he missed it all with Noah?” Harry reminded him softly. Yes, of course, Eggsy had thought of that.

A part of him wanted it all to stop. He was big, uncomfortable, sore and just bloody annoyed with every little thing. And another part of him, the one that was rational and understanding, loved how protective, almost overbearingly so, and supportive Merlin was. The alpha truly went out of his way to make Eggsy comfortable, in every way possible, and it warmed his heart. Eggsy had more breakfasts in bed, foot massages, luxurious baths and mornings where Merlin took Noah, allowing Eggsy to sleep in, than he ever had.

His alpha truly treated him like a King.

“Yeah,” Eggsy answered softly. “I know.” Okay, so he felt a little guilty that he was annoyed, but come on! “I do understand, but sometimes it’s A LOT, Haz.” Eggsy was so whiny today. Harry sat back, hands folded in his lap, an eyebrow raised, curious. “Like...he’s just always there.” Yeah, that didn’t come out the way he wanted it. “Okay.” Eggsy deflated. “Maybe it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“I think you’re so used to being by yourself through this, that you just don’t know how to handle Merlin.” Eggsy ran a tired hand over his face, sighing like this was the most troublesome situation he was in. It was rather simple, now that he thought about it, and of course Harry was right. Eggsy had carried Noah alone, gave birth to him, raised him for seven months and all without Merlin.

Eggsy wasn’t truly ALONE but he knew what Harry meant.

“It’s been nine months.” Why did it start to bother him now? “Ain’t like he hasn’t been doing this from the start.” Eggsy pulled at his collar, tugging on his slacks, and tried his best to seem as calm as possible.

“I know, but I remember you at nine months with Noah.” That stopped Eggsy’s flitting. He snapped up, sitting straight - or as straight as he could this pregnant - and grew defensive. Harry held up his hands. “I do not mean anything by it, Eggsy, truly. The last thing I want to do is upset you, but you get a little…” Harry trailed off, aroma careful and reluctant to finish that sentence.

“I get a little what, Harry?” Eggsy had that rational part of him that cautioned his emotions, but the hormonal section of his brain raged. “Irritable? Annoyed? Emotional? Carried away?” Eggsy fired off, feeling his blood pressure rise. “You try carrying another person for nine months and feel like your skin is going to bust, and then tell me how great you feel!”

Harry was pressed so hard against his chair, Eggsy thought he’d go through the back. “I...I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Eggsy sighed, trying with little success to chill the fuck out. He buried his face into his palms and wished he could get a hold of his emotions; stupid fucking hormones.

“I need to get laid.”

“That-!” Harry’s voice rose a few octaves. “-sounds like something YOUR alpha needs to take care of.” Eggsy peaked between fingers, enjoying how rosie Harry’s cheeks became. “I can help you with most things, Eggsy, but that is a step too far.” He would have stopped Harry, assuring him he did not MEAN him at all, but the way he got all worked up entertained Eggsy; he was a terrible man, he knew it. “Now, perhaps I shall call Merlin for you, hm?” Harry carefully stood, stepping around the chair, making sure he had NO contact with Eggsy and began to dial his mobile.

Eggsy couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed, he laughed so hard he actually started to wee a bit, and he was too bloody amused to give a fuck. Besides, he had on those stupid ‘accident’ protection pads on; they were honestly a blessing when Noah lodged a little foot in the wrong place. He held a finger up, begging a moment to gather his wits and maintain some sort of professionalism, because Harry looked, and smelled, rather put out by all of this.

“I do not find this funny, Eggsy!” Harry snapped. “What would Merlin think?” He hissed. It did little to quell Eggsy’s endless laughter, only enticed a few more belly jarring laughs, and admittedly a bit more urine than he would have liked; he’d need a shower for sure.

“It’s not,” he managed around a chuckle. “Oh fuck!” Eggsy swiped fallen tears to look at Harry proper, and the sight did him no favors. The poor alpha was distraught, a bit offended and honestly befuddled by what just happened. “Oh, Harry.” Eggsy shook his head with a fond smile. “I meant WITH Merlin. I love you, Haz, I do. But not like that.”

He thought he’d been clear the time Harry and Roxy kidnapped him, and basically stripped him for his first date with Merlin. It was appreciated, once he knew what the fuck was going on, and Eggsy was eternally grateful.

Harry’s whole body deflated, like helium being released from a balloon, from Eggsy’s explanation.

“I was beginning to think we had a repeat from a year ago.” Eggsy wanted to kiss him; he was so daft, it was almost adorable. “Shall I give you a ride home, then?” The offer was half meaningful, as if he couldn’t let go of the awkwardness of that misunderstanding. “I could...occupy Noah?”

Oh fuck. “Harry!” Eggsy moaned, embarrassed now. “No! Please. Thank you, but no.” Somehow this had gone a bit differently than he anticipated.

An afternoon alone turned into some sort of male bonding that wasn’t really necessary, or completely unwelcome for that matter, that sort of got away from them; nothing in Eggsy’s life went as planned.

“I better go, though. I told Merlin I’d be home with Chinese.” It was one of the few takeouts Noah would eat. Their pup didn’t even eat pizza, a kids fucking dream meal, all he’d consume was chicken with broccoli. There ALWAYS had to be a vegetable. Eggsy figured there could be worse things in the world, like Noah hating his veg. “But thanks though.”

Harry closed the space between them with a farewell hug. “I’ll lock up, you go to your family.” Eggsy returned the embrace as best he could with this stomach, and held for a second longer.

“Sorry I was a jerk,” he mumbled against Harry’s chest.

“No worries.” Harry gave him a final squeeze and nudged Eggsy to keep moving.

Later that night Eggsy loaded the dishes while Merlin got Noah down for bed. Eggsy didn’t cry that he had taken a bottle of breast milk so quickly, but it was a near thing. He knew the day would come, but Eggsy wasn’t prepared for it to be so quick, not that damn near two was young...but that was his baby; Eggsy’s first little boy. Just as he was near a fit of sobs, long warm hands wrapped around from behind, a set of palms smoothed down to caress his bump.

“What’s the matter, my heart?” Merlin’s voice was rough and husky as his nose trailed down Eggsy’s neck. “Is it the baby?” Eggsy shook his head. “Are ye in pain?” Another head shake. “Then what’s got ye all upset?” His hands moved in a soothing continuation over his stomach, nose buried in his scent gland, nuzzling to worry Eggsy’s anxiety away.

“Noah,” Eggsy hiccuped as a sob broke through. “He took the bottle.” It was a full on sob as Merlin turned Eggsy around to face him, cradling his face, a thumb trailed across his cheeks to collect his tears.

“He did, I know.” Merlin gave him a kiss and wrapped Eggsy up tight against his chest, with a hand cupped behind his head. “Shhh.” The alpha rocked them, even as Eggsy cried into his jumper, soaking the fabric as if he’d dumped a glass of water down it.

Eggsy only felt mildly irrational, but it was his baby!

“He’s not gonna need me anymore!” Each word was punctuated by a hiccup.

Merlin pulled away, only a fraction, to give him a sure, full mouth kiss. “He will ALWAYS need ye, Eggsy. You’re his daddy.” Eggsy sniffled a bit. “Oh, my heart, I’m so sorry my love.” He pulled Eggsy close again, kissing the crown of his head, and returned to rock them.

“It’s silly,” he muttered against Merlin. “Not even two yet, and I’m having a breakdown.”

“It is nae silly, lad, and a bonding experience for ye two. Of course you’d be upset, this is natural.”

It was Eggsy to pull away with an incredulous squint. “How did you become all knowledgeable and such?” Merlin pinked several shades, bowing his head, embarrassed.

“I may or may not have done research.”

Eggsy’s previous heartbreak was replaced with a tenderness that warmed his heart. He lifted on tiptoes to steal a quick kiss, running a hand up the back of Merlin’s head to rest there.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Merlin’s answering smile could light up the world. “And I you, my omega.” Eggsy lifted up, crashing their lips together, and yanked him down for a firm, breathtaking kiss.

It was greedy with hands wandered up each other's clothes, palming their way along soft, warm skin. They only separated long enough to gulp a lung full of air, diving back in for more like two men starved of intimacy and companionship. Hunger bled between the two of them, pressing their bodies close together, or as close as Eggsy’s bump allowed, and took more oxygen from one another.

“Need you. Alpha, please,” Eggsy mewled, needy and desperate. “Take me.” He clawed Merlin’s neck, hoping to make his advance aware.

Merlin didn’t need to be convinced further and dragged them out to the sitting room where he gently lay Eggsy down, kissing along his neck, down to his chest where he’d worked a few buttons open and brought a nipple into warm, wet mouth and sucked.

“Fuck,” Eggsy shouted on a hard exhale. “Yes, babe.” He wiggled up onto the sofa better, giving Merlin better access as they worked out of clothing. Somehow Merlin kept the seal around his nipple, cupping his other breast with a freehand and pulled delicately.

“Come onnnn,” Eggsy moaned. “Need your knot.” His hips bucked up, rotating, against Merlin’s erection.

“Of course,” Merlin allowed once he’d let go of his chest.

Eggsy guided his face up for a kiss as Merlin positioned himself, head just poked in a bit, before he sank in with a delighted sigh.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed in Merlin’s mouth. Another hard, bruising kiss silenced him, as Merlin rocked into him.

His stomach cramped, groin clenched and flared as Merlin pumped in and out, a new but not completely unpleasant feeling. Eggsy lifted a leg, hooking it around Merlin’s hips, and dragged him deeper. It was a quick and precise build, as they both came with earth shattering shouts, ones Eggsy feared would wake Noah. Merlin’s knot swelled inside him, gluing their persons together as Merlin dropped quick, chaste kisses to slack lips.

They sat like that, waiting for Merlin’s knot to decrease, for a bit. Merlin came to rest his head against Eggsy’s chest, while their breath returned to normal. Eggsy trailed a finger up and down Merlin’s spine, completely relaxed and sated from a much needed shag, when he felt something wet and warm soak them.

“Well, glad I can get ye to come twice.” Eggsy could hear the grin in Merlin’s voice, triumph and victory bled from the alpha.

“Erm,” Eggsy wiggled, but Merlin’s knot didn’t release. “That weren’t another orgasm, babe.” He really hated to bust the alpha’s bubble. “My water just broke,” he whispered.

Merlin lifted up, trying to pull away, but winced and groaned. “Fuck! Are you fucking serious?” Stress and anxiety poured from him, ruining the bliss filled atmosphere they had. “What the fuck! This shit won’t go down!” Eggsy chuckled. “This is NAE funny! What if the baby tries to come now? Oh my god! I induced labor!”

Eggsy would have found this more amusing if a contraction hadn’t rolled through, and Merlin didn’t appear as if he’d killed their child.

“Shit.” Eggsy needed Merlin out. “Babe, babe,” he breathed hard. “I need you to relax, can you do that? Relax for me?” Eggsy took Merlin’s face, forcing his eyes to meet his. “Breathe with me, all calm, okay? You need to calm down otherwise this knot ain’t going down.” Merlin nodded and followed the pace Eggsy set.

“Good, you’re doing so good,” Eggsy praised, continuing to coach his alpha through breathing while he had another contraction. He masked it as best he could, because Eggsy didn’t need Merlin falling apart and keeping them in a situation that could be dangerous.

After what felt like hours, but had to realistically be twenty minutes, Merlin dick began to deflate.

“See? You did it?” Eggsy whispered. Sweat started to form above his brow, because that fucking hurt, as he stroked Merlin’s face. Once Merlin, very carefully, eased out of him, Eggsy said, “Now. I need you to call your mum, and then call mine, but we gotta go to the hospital, okay?”

“Aye. Okay. Call Ma, then yer mum.” Merlin looked as if were in a daze as he lifted off Eggsy, heading toward his mobile and did as he was asked.

“And babe?” Eggsy grunted through another contraction. “You might need clothes.” Merlin stood naked as the day he was born. “Your mum might not like that.”

“Right.” Merlin had a ‘deer in the headlights’ expression plastered to his face, Eggsy was sure the alpha couldn’t manage anything else.

He talked Merlin through a few more steps, their hospital bag, making sure they had all they needed, helping Eggsy get dressed and soothing the alpha more than he soothed Eggsy; it was an interesting experience.

“Ye call if ye need a thing, okay? And thank Christ ye are taking a cab.” Una gave her son a doubtful once over; he was pale as sheet. “Good luck lad.” She hugged Eggsy, kissing his cheek, and did the same for her son.

Eggsy was grateful it was a cab, because Merlin was in some sort of trance the whole time. It wasn’t until Eggsy was hooked up, IV of fluid started and the unfortunate news that Eggsy was dilated past the cutoff for an epidural.

That was the catalyst that snapped Merlin back to reality.

“Fuuuuuck!” Eggsy screamed from more than the let down he’d have to do this natural again.

Merlin grabbed his hand when it was needed, allowed Eggsy to curse his name, again, and provided ice chips, cool damp flannels were dabbed against his hot, sweaty skin and murmured words of love even when Eggsy told him to fuck off.

It was quicker this time, too fast for Eggsy, and before he knew it they demanded he pushed. Eggsy did, holding Merlin’s hand like it was his talisman, crying when he tore to get his son out, and leaned into his alpha on the final push.

Just as fast as everything had started, it was over, and the loud, earsplitting cry silenced Eggsy. He was aware of Merlin, who pressed soft, loving kisses to his lips, sweaty cheeks and forehead, but Eggsy only had eyes for the messy, squiggly little person that they placed on his naked chest.

He wailed, angry and unhappy - just like Noah had - that he was ripped from the world he’s known for nine months.

“Hi.” Eggsy held him there, running his palm down his small back, and hushed his wail of distress. “I’ve got you. Daddy’s here…” Eggsy pressed his nose into the messy neck, soothing away all anxiety. “Da’s here too.” He lifted his eyes enough to see Merlin with his own tears, a smile so wide it could only belong to a lottery winner.

Merlin wrapped an arm around the two of them, sobbing into Eggsy’s neck, and nodded.

“We’re both here, Jamie Ewan.” Eggsy smiled down at Jamie, who stopped all his tears to stare at them.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hello,” Una said in a sing-song voice, knocking on the door, and peaked her head around. “We have a visitor.” Noah’s little head popped around the door as well, a wide dimpled grin for his parents beamed across his face.

Merlin stood to take Noah, who eagerly went without complaint, and nuzzled him. “Were ye good for Nana?”

“Yeah!” Noah nodded enthusiastically. “Baby?” He looked around Merlin’s shoulder, where Eggsy lay in a hospital bed with Jamie in his arms. “Dada baby?”

Una shook her head. “He’s been babbling about his little brother all morning.” It was just after ten, she’d called them an hour ago to ask when would be a good time; anytime was good as any.

Eggsy hadn’t really slept since Jamie was born, and Merlin was a damn wreck and every little noise the newborn made had him up and hovering over the hospital bassinet. Eggsy didn’t want to know what would happen when he went home tomorrow and they’d be on their own with a toddler, and newborn.

“Yeah, Squeaks. Daddy had a baby.” Eggsy wanted to hold him. “You wanna meet your little brother?” Jamie had finished eating and was currently in a breast milk induced coma, but that didn’t mean Noah couldn’t have a look see.

“Wittle brudder?” Noah made grabby hands. “Wanna see!” He whined, squirming in Merlin's arms to reach Eggsy and the baby.

Merlin bussed his mother’s cheek, and carried his son to settle beside Eggsy’s bed. “He’s small, lad, ye need to be VERY gentle.” Eggsy swallowed a chuckle. Merlin had been SO incredibly soft, cradling Jamie like he’d break if Merlin scooped him wrong; Eggsy recalled the fears.

“Put him on my lap, babe.” Una took the opposite of Eggsy, as Merlin gingerly placed Noah on Eggsy’s right side, with Jamie secured in Eggsy’s left arm.

He swooped an arm around his first born pup, leaning in to nuzzle and scent him; Eggsy had missed Noah.

“Baby, Dada.” Noah craned away from Eggsy’s affection, curiosity won over Eggsy’s love, and reached out to touch the tiny face. “Wittle,” Noah whispered in awe.

“He’s very little.” Eggsy held both his boys, love overflowed his heart; it felt like it’d bust in his chest. “You can touch him, just be soft, baby. Like Daddy taught you.” They’d worked with Noah before Jamie’s arrival, letting him know how tiny and fragile he’d be with the hope he’d absorb it.

Of course they’d always be around when Noah wanted to play with Jamie, but that would be a bit yet; Jamie too little for that.

“Pwetty.” Noah stroked Jamie’s soft, pale cheek.

Eggsy chuckled wetly, tears welled, a brink away from rolling down his face. “He is pretty, just like you were and ARE!” He kissed Noah’s cheek. “Did you want to hold him? Daddy will be right here.” He added the last more for his anxious alpha’s benefit, rather than Noah’s. There was no way in hell Eggsy would allow Noah to hold Jamie without assistance, he were a baby himself still.

“Pease!” Noah nearly vibrated in his arms.

“Lad…” Merlin cautioned, his aroma haywire and full of protection. “He’s so small yet.” As if Eggsy wasn’t aware.

Jamie stirred, a whimper left shaken lips, in response to the change in atmosphere. Eggsy brought him up, worrying away his distress with a quick nuzzle, and frowned at Merlin.

“Griorgair…” Una hissed in warning.

“Nah, he’s just nervous, Una.” Eggsy gave his alpha a glare despite the defense. “I’m right here, babe. Ain’t gonna let anything happen to him.”

Noah, bless his little soul, waited as patiently as his two year old being could. He opened his arms the way Eggsy showed him, and cooed when Eggsy tucked Jamie in the small nook he'd created.

“Awwww,” Noah sighed. “Baby!” He giggled happily, looking to his parents for praise that he'd done a good job.

“Aye, a wee lad just like you.” Merlin ruffled his hair.

Eggsy kept an arm around Noah’s to help support Jamie as well, and hugged them a bit; he had his babies. The room was silent, outside of Noah’s little coos and the occasional photo snap from Una or Merlin’s phone, as Eggsy marveled at his two little boys. It was perfect, they were perfect, and he’d wish for nothing more than this. If a doctor told him he couldn’t have anymore, well, Eggsy would be okay with that. These two little people were everything he needed and more.

“Oh,” Una interrupted the little bubble Eggsy was in. “Yer Mum said she’d be here by the evening. Ewan will pick them up, yer sister and mother are staying with us.”

“Ma,” Merlin started.

“Nae, lad. Ye and Eggsy will have yer hands full with the new bairn and Noah. Daisy and Michelle will stay with us and we’ll be over each day so long as ye don’t tire of us.”

Eggsy frowned at the older alpha. “Una! Of course we’d want you! Gonna need a few extra hands.” He remembered how much he’d relied on help from others. “Is Ewan coming up?”

Una shook her head. “Ye know his aversions to hospitals since he was diagnosed with epilepsy as a teenager. He just never warmed up to them since. It was a bloody miracle he was there when Griorgair was born.” It was well known the old Scot didn’t like it, but he had to ask anyway.

He’d asked everyone, beside family, to wait until they were home for a few days. It was worlds different from when Noah was born, what with the addition of a toddler. And Eggsy had been with Roxy for his first, where he had Merlin this time, but he still wanted them all to meet Jamie. Who started to fuss, fists worked their way from the swaddle Eggsy had him in, and cried.

“Here.” Eggsy eased Jamie from Noah, running a thumb down his soft skin, and hummed soothingly. “Shhh.” He kissed Jamie’s cheek. Jamie settled, comforted by his omega Daddy’s scent, eyes blinked up at Eggsy. “Hey there, good morning.” Eggsy patted his tiny bum, rocking them a bit, and smiled down at him. “You gonna stay awake for your Nana? She came to meet you.”

“Baby cwy.” Noah observed from his omega father’s lap.

“He did cry,” Eggsy commended. “Did you want to hold your new grandson, Una?” The inquiry was silly, especially with the way Una’s scent almost screamed YES.

“If ye don’t mind.” She tried to be nonchalant.

“Don’t be daft, Ma,” Merlin chided as he stood to take Jamie, scenting him before he handed the baby over, and settled him into her grasp. “Of course we don’t mind.” He kissed the top of her head, and scooted in bed with Eggsy, holding him close to scent and kiss him.

Una grinned from ear to ear. She began to rock back and forth, settling the little one who’d started to whimper, and cooed soft, little things into his ear.

Eggsy let them get acquainted so that he could properly snuggle his oldest pup, now that both arms were free, and litter his face with loud, wet kisses. Which earned him the desired reaction; a shrill of Noah giggles that filled Eggsy’s heart with joy and glee.

“Here,” Una murmured after about half an hour worth of Jamie cuddles, and handed him to Eggsy. “I need a picture of the happy family.” She stood at the end of Eggsy’s bed, waiting for Merlin to better cuddle his omega and now two sleeping pups, and held her phone up to take - what Eggsy assumed to be - a million photos.

“Big smiles now, lads.”

It wasn’t hard for Eggsy to manage that, and didn’t seem to be for Merlin either. They huddled in, hunkering against Merlin’s long arms, and kept position while Una got her fill, and sent off picture messages and emails to lucky recipients.

Fuck, Eggsy loved his babies and alpha so much; he was the luckiest bloke in the whole damn universe.

\---

Roxy beamed at her newest, four day old, nephew. “He’s lovely, Eggsy.” She had given her love and kisses to Noah, and a new stuffed Turtle that proclaimed him the best big brother. “How are you doing?” She hadn’t torn her eyes off of Jamie since she’d taken him...an hour ago.

“M’okay, tired, but okay.” Eggsy was nestled on the end cushion of his sofa, watching Rox, and occasionally glanced at Noah in his corner of the room; Daisy had him well occupied with blocks until supper time.

“Good sleeper?” She wondered, trailing a finger down his cheek.

Eggsy hummed. “Yeah.” It was a miracle, to be honest, and one Eggsy didn’t want to jinx. “Good eater too.” He was glad Noah had nursed as long as he had, meant Eggsy’s nipples did have a lot of time to recover, and made it a hell of a lot easier.

“I remember Noah being quite hungry, too.”

Eggsy snorted. “That is an UNDERSTATEMENT. He could eat! I’m not sure who fed more, Noah or Jamie. Though it’s hard to tell with Jamie, he’s just a new little guy.” His tone was soft and fond for his newest little man.

“Did Harry stop by yet?”

“Yeah. He had to make a quick visit, was needed at England’s HQ, and Perci...I mean Arthur, was on video chat to meet him. They said they’d be by in a few weeks for a proper stay.”

Merlin was only mildly bothered by that, if only because Harry gave him shit IMMEDIATELY for the way Jamie’s birth shook out; Eggsy was too amused by it still to come to Merlin’s aide.

He leaned against the arm, face rested in his palm, and started to nod off while Roxy made silly faces at Jamie.

“Go up to bed,” she told him, causing him to start, and tried to mask her humor when he bolted upright. “You look like you could use a nap.” Her tone and scent contained so much mirth, Eggsy couldn’t find it in himself to be mad she found it so funny. “Go on then.” She cocked her chin toward the stairs. “I’ve got the little bugger.”

Eggsy wanted to take her up on her offer, he really did, but unlike Noah, Jamie didn’t accept the ‘near replica’ bottle they’d designed around Eggsy’s nipple. And maybe he didn’t want Jamie to accept it just yet, but it were times like these that Eggsy wouldn’t mind a little reprieve. That and Jamie hadn’t fed in nearly two hours, which meant he’d be a right mess in a few, and he weren’t about to settle in for sleep, only to be woken moments later because the baby needed him.

“Nah. Thanks though.”

And sure enough, ten minutes later, Jamie cried and wailed his little heart out for some food. Eggsy took his restraint as a victory and cradled Jamie in to feed, damn near nodded off during it, too. Thank Christ he had good reflexes and slept like utter shit when the babies were this tiny, because Eggsy would have died if he’d dropped his son.

“Now nap, go!” Roxy snatched Jamie up, before Eggsy could even protest, after he’d been burped and cleaned of spit up. “I’ll wake you for dinner, or I won’t and save you a plate.” She glared at him, aroma screamed for submission - not at all in the possessive sense - and jabbed a finger toward upstairs.

He sighed, defeated, because there were no way around this with Rox; she always won an argument, especially when it came to his well being. Eggsy heaved himself up, making sure to kiss both his pups, and dropped one to the top of Roxy’s head.

“You’re the best,” Eggsy promised around a yawn.

Roxy smirked. “Best agent or best friend?”

Eggsy tossed her a half hearted wink, too bloody tired to ensure it contained the cheekiness he usually had, and said, “both,” as he headed up for a kip.

\---

“Why do you hate me?” Eggsy whimpered, pacing Jamie’s nursery at two in the morning, and tried not to cry. It was hard, a bloody fucking miracle he didn’t shed a tear, because they were on week three of no sleep.

Jamie had been a champ his first two weeks of life, but the five week old decided cluster feeding and colic was a spectacular idea.

His mum had come and gone, it were the best help ever, but now Eggsy was left with Merlin and Una - who bless her soul still came over a few hours in the day - and Noah. Oh, his poor Squeaks.

The toddler wanted Daddy time, and lots of it, but Eggsy was strapped. So fucking exhausted between Jamie attached to his chest, crying all hours of the day and night, while he attempted to play with his boy. Eggsy had, shamefully, fallen asleep during a movie Noah BEGGED Eggsy to watch with him; he had officially felt like the world's worst father ever.

“Let me take him.” Merlin came behind Eggsy and tried, with little success, to take Jamie from Eggsy.

The wee babe wailed his heart out, bright blue-green eyes screwed shut as big, fat tears trailed down reddened cheeks. He was a perfectly gorgeous baby, pulling all the best qualities from Eggsy and Merlin, with his perfectly round head that was dusted with honey-brown hair, and a long, slender body similar to Merlin’s.

“He’ll just need me again.” He started to cry then. “Either wants me for my milk or a cuddle.” Eggsy stared up at Merlin, feeling like he’d lost his bloody mind and maybe he had, hopeful his alpha could somehow make this all go away. “Noah weren’t like this, babe. He only cried when he needed things…” He gazed down at his distraught pup. “He was sent from hell to test me,” he whispered.

Merlin sighed. “Noah and Jamie are different babies.” He, very gingerly, slipped Jamie from Eggsy’s grasp and nudged him toward the rocker. “Sit, relax.” Eggsy tried to do as he was told, at least to keep his fucking sanity, and watched Merlin bounce around the room with Jamie.

All of a sudden jealous his alpha was able to soothe and, eventually, get their son to sleep. Eggsy wanted to cry of both frustration and victory that Jamie snored, a dummy lodged in his mouth for comfort, and nursed hard while Merlin lowered him into the crib. He would have dipped in to give him a kiss, but didn’t take any chances and darted out the room behind Merlin, allowing his alpha to take a hand and drag him to their room.

Merlin left their door ajar, in case Noah woke in the night and escaped his toddler bed, and leaned in for a warm, loving kiss.

It wasn’t romantic, not in the way one would kiss to arouse, but soft and tender, containing all the love and worship Merlin had bestowed on Eggsy since the birth of their second. Admittedly he’d caught some of it during their initial courtship and when he returned, but there was something more and deep, perhaps what came after you watched your promised mate give birth. Eggsy had feared it would turn Merlin off to him, turns out it had the opposite effect and Eggsy ain’t gonna complain.

“Come on. Let’s sleep while he is.” It didn’t take a lot of convincing on Merlin’s part to get Eggsy into bed and for entirely different reasons than their first go-around. “He’s a wee little fighter, ain’t he?” Merlin murmured, taking his prosthetics off, and climbed into bed.

Eggsy burrowed into Merlin’s offered embrace, allowing Merlin to cradle him against his chest, and laughed.

“Stubborn is a better word.” He tucked his head beneath Merlin’s chin and despite being more tired, and worn out in his life, sleep wasn’t easily found. By the patter of Merlin’s inhale and exhales, Eggsy could tell the alpha was awake, too.

There was something on his mind, a situation Eggsy wanted to rectify, and since Jamie came into the fold, Eggsy hadn’t found the time, nor energy, to talk to Merlin about it. He wanted to be mated.

Eggsy had a deep yearn to have Merlin’s claim bite on him and it was high time, too, since they had two bloody kids, a home and gone through more shit together than most people would in a five decade long marriage.

It was time.

“What’s the matter, my heart?” Merlin’s fingers slipped up and down Eggsy’s back, trailing along the back of his hairline, and down again. “Ye smell worried.” A firm, warm kiss was dropped to his lips. “Talk to me,” Merlin coaxed quietly.

The affection was eagerly accepted, Eggsy tipped up for a deeper exchange, and held his position to better see Merlin. Love, assurance, acceptance and security rang clear as day through deep hazel eyes, mingled with his stormy fragrance, that wrapped around Eggsy like an old, worn wool blanket.

“We should mate.” He figured straight and to the point, and really what did they have to wait for any longer? “Properly, and I know you wanted to court and all that jazz, but we are anything but conventional. We have two beautiful little boys, a home, and each other.” Eggsy took Merlin’s hand, lacing their fingers together, to accentuate his statement. “I love you, so fucking much, and I think it’s time.” He brought their tangled hands up to place a kiss to Merlin’s, holding his lips there for a bracing moment.

“Okay.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure what he expected, but an easy agreement wasn’t it, and he ain’t going to toss objections around about his response.

“Really?” He breathed with a smile so wide it should crack his face. “Can we have it in our yard? Just family, obviously Rox, Harry and Percival, but just us.”

Merlin’s gaze was fond and adoring for Eggsy. “Aye. Whatever ye want, my omega, it is yours.” The vow was greater than any other promise Eggsy had received; it was everything, so long as they were together.

The kiss Eggsy took was rough and claimed Merlin as his, no matter if he already was. One so deep it took breath and lingered until their lungs burned with need for oxygen, and he could feel the imprint of Merlin’s mouth on his. Merlin closed the small space once more, a more delicate exchange was passed, but no less joyous and fervent.

“Sleep,” he whispered against Eggsy. “We will have time to plan tomorrow and longer if need be, but that bairn will wake up and you, my heart -” Merlin passed a palm across Eggsy’s head, smoothing his hair away, and touched his lips to Eggsy’s nose. “-are exhausted and in need of shut eye.”

His grin was drunken and dreamy for this man; Eggsy loved him with his whole soul.

“Okay, gonna sleep.” Eggsy settled in, calm and sated now they had some rough plans, and easily slipped into slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading, commenting and showing overall love on this story. It grew so much more than I intended, and here we are ending their tale on chapter 16. It's been a nice ride and I'm glad some of you stuck with it and kept reading. All my love!! I appreciate the feedback more than you can understand.

“Aw! Look at them, babe!” Eggsy carried a tray full of glasses, filled with lemonade, through their sliding glass door.

In their yard Harry was with the boys, working on their job for the ceremony, Jamie in the kids' red wagon while Noah pulled him.

“Keep your shoulders straight, Noah,” Harry instructed, looking every bit like a wedding planner.

Merlin headed past Eggsy. “He’s three, Harry. Cut him some slack.” He took Jamie who had his tiny hands raised for Merlin and chanted ‘dadadada’. They’d actually managed to teach him how to say Daddy, it wasn’t perfect, but a damn good attempt for the one year old.

“He’s a little gentleman,” Harry snuffed.

Noah nodded up at his alpha father, little fists balled on his hips. “Unca Hawwy teach me!”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, bouncing Jamie who grew tired and rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “It is exhausting practicing, isn’t it lad?” He rubbed Jamie’s back. “Need Daddy before a nap?”

Jamie popped his head up enough to watch Eggsy set the tray on the table. “Daaaaaah-deeeee!” He drawled out, palms clenched empty air as if he could summon Eggsy just like that; which worked.

“I’ll get him down.” Eggsy easily took Jamie. “Nap time for my Juju?” Jamie curled comfortably into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, keeping a possessive hand on his chest, as they headed in and upstairs.

He’d started to call Jamie his June bug, what with him being born in June and all, and it morphed to Juju because Noah had tried to pronounce it with little success. It stuck and it didn’t seem his baby boy minded.

Eggsy sat in the rocker, allowing Jamie to nurse before his nap, and hummed calm, soothing melodies that didn’t have songs to go with them. He watched Jamie’s blue-green eyes become heavy, his mouth went lax after a half hour, and Eggsy placed him into the crib. Jamie didn’t need a dummy like Noah had, but he also ate more and slept less in his crib at night. Eggsy supposed there could be worse things, and if by that it meant he and Merlin never had sex again. He ran a thumb down a soft, chubby cheek and watched him. His baby got so big, and so fast.

Jamie was much taller than Noah was at this age, figuring he’d tower over his older brother; Eggsy’s heart ached. He wondered where the time went? It felt like yesterday he had his second pup and here he was a whole 13 months old, growing like a little weed; Eggsy wanted to pause time.

A year went by without realization and before he knew it, he was a week away from being mated to the man he loved. Which was why they all worked so hard, not that Noah or Jamie had a hard job, but it was important to Eggsy and Merlin they had a place in the ceremony; they’d be little ring bearers.

“I love you,” Eggsy whispered, dropping a tender kiss to his cheek, and slipped out quietly. He headed back out, with intentions to join Merlin, Harry and Noah, stopping at the sliding glass door to peak at his boys.

Merlin held Noah, who had the little ring box, and Harry stood on the other side - probably to mimic Eggsy’s position under the pergola - as Merlin spoke. He couldn’t hear what was said, but it was clear they were vows. It was the way his lips moved, body language soft and full of love, and the way Harry swiped a tear away made it clear.

The two agreed to write their own, it was mostly Eggsy’s idea and he promised Merlin didn’t have to, but he felt there was so much more to be said than the standard ‘til death do us part’ because they were so much more than that. Eggsy felt a plethora of things for Merlin, their life, their boys and the future they’d have together.

He sighed dreamily, watching them for a beat longer, and eased away to get skirt steak in marinade for dinner.

\---

“You know the rules!” Harry pushed Merlin toward the door, a packed bag in hand, and growled back when Merlin gave his own. “Don’t fuss with me, Griorgair! I will get your mother down here!”

Merlin groaned. “Why do ye all get to stay here with my mate-”

“Soon to be mate!” Harry corrected cheerfully.

“Soon to be mate,” Merlin repeated with an eye-roll. “And I have to be alone?”

Harry was about to answer, until he was cut off by the sound of little feet storming down the hall, and Noah skidded into Merlin’s legs with a little pack on his back.

“Won’t be awone! I be wiff Da!” Noah raised his hands.

Merlin lifted him and settled Noah on a hip. “I get ye all to myself lad?” He wouldn’t deny how that made him happy.

“Yeah!” Noah cheered, just as delighted as his alpha father, and did a little bounce. “We can watch a mooooovie!”

“Aye. This does call for a movie.” He kissed Noah’s cheek. “Don’t I get to say goodbye to my omega and wee bairn?”

“Ain’t that tiny,” Eggsy argued as Jamie flew down the hall, naked as the day he was born, with a loud squeal. “I tried to change his bum before you left, but he’s a sneaky bugger.” Eggsy pinched a tiny bum.

“Uh!” Jamie whined, swiping Eggsy’s assault away with angry eyes. “Dadadada!” He bounced, falling back on his bum, little eyes filled with tears as his bare bum smacked the linoleum.

“Aw, it’s okay Juju!” Eggsy picked the baby up, scenting away his distress. “You can say goodbye to Da.” He shifted Jamie into Merlin’s free arm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, lad. I love ye.” Merlin nuzzled Jamie a few times, earning a few giggles and a wet, open mouth kiss on the chin with plenty of drool left behind. “Be good for Daddy, aye?” Jamie flashed a wide, dimpled grin and reached for Eggsy.

“I’ll miss you both.” Eggsy grabbed Jamie, praying he didn’t wee on him, and leaned in to kiss Noah. “Be good for Da, okay?”

“Yes Daddy!” Noah wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s neck and nuzzled against skin.

“I’ll meet ye at the alter.” Merlin grinned cheekily.

“I’ll be the one in white,” Eggsy teased. “I love you.” He closed the space with a sound kiss.

“I love you too.”

“Alright! You go with Noah, and you get that one dressed before he makes a mess!” Harry gave Merlin a shove, and Eggsy, in opposite directions.

Merlin shook his head, carrying Noah to the car, and drove off to have a ‘boys’ night with his father, Percival and his son. It wasn't a traditional bachelor party, but perfect for Merlin. 

\---

“You’ve got the rings?” Eggsy asked, for about the millionth time, as he straightened out his tie.

Roxy huffed beside him, batting his hands away, and righted the tie better. “You’re going to cock it up again, and I won’t fix it for you the next time.” Eggsy tried to relax, but how could? He would be married. “You’ve got this.” She grabbed hold his shoulders, turning him to face her, and gave him a shake. “Eggsy Unwin, right?”

“Eggsy Ferrier soon,” he corrected her, laughing when she pinched him, and nodded. “Yeah, Eggsy Unwin.” Jamie toddled over in his little trouser, soft pink button down and heather grey tie. “Hey bud.” Eggsy scooped him up. “You look mighty handsome.”

Jamie clasped a tiny hand on either side of Eggsy’s cheeks, squeezing, and dropped a wide mouth, wet kiss to his lips. “Daaaaaah-deeee,” Jamie drawled out.

“You need a change?”’ He palmed the plush, crinkly bum, discovering he was good. “Hungry?”

“He is fine.” Harry promised, coming through the door, with a wide, triumph grin and scent. “I changed him, fed him AND dressed him!” Eggsy could feel his mouth fall open, jaw unhinged to gape at the alpha. “What? You act as if I am only useful to plan the party.” Harry pulled at the lapels of his jacket.

“I mean…” Roxy trailed off, taking hold of Jamie to fix the fallen strand of hair, and allow Eggsy to step closer to Harry.

“You’re aces mate.” Eggsy knew the choice of word would bother him, but he didn’t care, and pulled Harry into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispered into his neck. “It all looks amazing.” Eggsy stepped back, looking out the window down over his yard.

It was all colored in soft pinks, pastel yellows and accented with some silver. Merlin had given some opinion about color, Eggsy could give a fuck so long as they were married, and good thing one of them spoke up because Harry would have had them in flamingo pink. His heart stopped when he saw Merlin and Noah, they were adorable in almost identical outfits, just as he and Jamie matched. Except Eggsy had on a grey waistcoat, swirls of silver paisley weaved through the fabric; it was gorgeous.

The soft, pastel yellow complimented Merlin.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked from behind. A warm, heavy hand gripped his shoulder, grounding Eggsy.

Eggsy took a few deep, cleansing breaths, he’d waited for this day over four years. “Yeah,” he said on exhale. “Let’s do this.”

They filed out, Roxy with Jamie who had his silver pillow with the rings tied delicately in the center. The wagon they’d practiced in was replaced by a white, wood paneled one with little swirls carved into the sides and littered with fake white roses; Eggsy hadn’t wanted to risk Jamie eating them.

Roxy gave his cheek a kiss, weaving her arm through his offered elbow, and waited for their cue.

Eggsy could suggest wedding planning to Harry if he ever wanted to spice up his work life, or rather dull it down.

And on his go, they headed down a makeshift aisle, leading toward a sparsely decorated pergola where Merlin stood, smiling like he’d just landed on the moon. Everything else fell away, he no longer felt the weight of Roxy’s grasp as he floated toward his alpha. The aroma of roses and freesia were nothing in comparison to the stormy, elated scent Merlin emitted. He didn’t even see their small audience, which contained his mum, sister, soon-to-be in-laws, some friends and a few members of Kingsman, totaling twenty five guests without Harry and Percival counted, and all but ran to Merlin.

Roxy’s firm, warm lips to his cheek pulled him from the bubble that had formed around them, and he finally yanked her into a bone crushing embrace.

“Thank you.” He couldn’t have asked for a better person to walk him down. Eggsy spun to face Merlin, face wide and creased with a smile he’d only seen on the alpha when he first met Noah and saw Jamie; his heart leapt into his throat. “Hi,” Eggsy whispered, unable to contain his own joy.

“Hi.” Merlin tucked a loose strand behind his ear, and took Eggsy’s hands.

They didn’t take eyes off one another, not even when Percival started to speak words for the ceremony. Despite all the past had done, the feelings of betrayal and dishonesty, they all worked past to mend it all and return to a friendship they all valued. Eggsy couldn’t have asked anyone better to speak for them, making their marriage and mate legal.

“Eggsy and Griorgair have decided to write their own vows,” Percival announced to the crowd, giving Eggsy and Merlin the ‘stage’, looking to Eggsy to start.

Eggsy licked his lips, mouth dry and sticky all of sudden, and squared his shoulders; an old ritual to work up the courage.

“Babe,” he started, “There aren’t enough words to really tell you how I feel...how lucky I am.” Eggsy tightened his grip on Merlin’s hands. “I thought you’d been ripped from me, and then I was informed I had a piece of you inside me.” His eyes fell on Noah, giving his son a wet, watery smile. “I couldn’t have asked for a better gift, but then you came home-” his voice hitched, “-And I thought then I couldn’t have been happier, just to have you there, but life had other plans and we had Jamie. I thought I loved you most before all of this, but I love you more for it. For the home you built for us, the babies we have and maybe another?” Merlin’s eyes lit up at the offer. “And if we don’t, that’s okay too.”

He paused, trying to remember all he’d wanted to say, and watched Merlin for a moment. The man who literally sacrificed his life, fought and came home and tried despite Eggsy’s push back, and here they were, promising love and forever.

“I love you. I love you much more than those three words, but they’ll have to do and I’ll just have to show you through the years how much you mean to me, how thankful I am to walk life with you and be your omega.”

There were very few dry eyes as he finished, and he figured it’ll only get worse as Merlin spoke.

“Yer words silence me lad,” Merlin whispered. “Though I suppose I have something to say, too.” Eggsy grinned up at him. “I tried hard to avoid my accident in this, but it is a big part of us, isn’t it?” Eggsy nodded, encouraging him when he seemed uneasy. “I don’t regret that, knowing now you were carrying Noah and I don’t know I’d be able to live with that knowledge. It isn’t a regret even if ye weren’t pregnant, you are important to me. Even while I thought it was done, it wasn’t, and I had a shot, a second chance with you and luck turns out with a family waiting for me.” Eggsy watched their boys again. “Loving you is my source of living, you and the boys, and if ye want another, well...I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Eggsy heard Una whistle.

“I love you, Eggsy. You are my heart, without you there is no me, and I am the fortunate one, lucky and a bloody lottery winner. I got the second chance, you could have turned me away, and you didn’t. I am thankful for that, for the opportunity to be your alpha, to stand beside you and support you.” Eggsy could no longer see, his vision blurred. He didn’t even bother to wipe the tears away as Percival signaled for the boys.

Eggsy lifted Jamie, Merlin took Noah, as Percival unraveled each ring. They were a simple set, silver with intricate Celtic swirls weaved through. Eggsy took Merlin’s, repeating the words Percival spoke and slipped it over Merlin’s ring finger. He held his hand out, Merlin recited the same and, with both of their boys secure in their arms, leaned in for a kiss.

Noah cheered while Jamie whined, worrying he didn’t get a kiss too.

“Juju needs kiss,” Eggsy whispered against Merlin’s lips. Jamie protested, whining, and contorted his body to reach Merlin.

Their small crowd erupted in hoots, shouts and a few whistled as they gave their babies small kisses, too. They stood for pictures, a little family, and then with their parents. It all flowed into an intimate reception. The food provided by a mom and pop business in Scotland; Eggsy loved their food as did Merlin. It grew late, later than Noah or Jamie had ever been up, but the two pups fought sleep and demanded dances with their fathers. Soon Eggsy needed to take Jamie up, Merlin with Noah, and got the boys tucked in.

The party had died down a little anyway, and since it was all family everyone knew they had littles. They met in the hall, once the kids were down, linking fingers to head down and thank their guests. Neither were surprised that the clean up had been done, but that didn’t stop them from expressing displeasure, and thanked them all.

Michelle and Daisy retired to the guest bedroom, leaving Merlin and Eggsy in the sitting room with a low fire for ambiance rather than warmth, drinking some champagne.

“We’re married,” Eggsy murmured, lifting his hand to watch light flicker and shimmer off of his ring. He placed his empty flute on the coffee table, taking Merlin’s and set it there as well, and moved to straddle Merlin’s lap.

Merlin moved his hips better, bucking up to make his hard cock known, and smiled up at him. “Aye, we are.” His face tipped up until their lips met, Eggsy sagged into the affection, loving the taste of champagne, the lemon cake with raspberry preserves against his palate, and a flavor that was uniquely Merlin.

It was a heady combination, completely intoxicating him further than the alcohol he’d just consumed, and rotated his hips down on Merlin’s erection. Hands wandered over his bum, feeling, exploring as Eggsy deepened the kiss. No words were spoken, not needed as they undressed, the air said what they didn’t have to; this was it.

Eggsy eased over Merlin, keeping their previous position, and sat there for a moment. He’d been wet and ready for this all day, his slick damn near soaked his pants. Thank God he’d put on one of those pads he used after having the boys; he’d only had to change it out a few times. He was certain Merlin could smell it on him, not that others would detect an aroma only Merlin was well versed in. He was aware there were small children here, his mum and sister upstairs, but it was the safest earliest in the night.

No one would bother them, this was their home, and if Eggsy wanted to be fucked by his alpha and mated on the sofa? He’d do it. Which is what they did. Merlin thrust up into him, filling Eggsy with his hard, thick dick, until he swelled, knotting inside him at the exact moment Eggsy spilled hot, and wet around him, with warm, sticky spend leaked from his cock as well. Eggsy would have commented on the mess made, except he was blinded by pain, just for a moment, as Merlin’s teeth sunk into his neck, worrying over a scent gland Eggsy had expressed the one to mark.

The sting was soothed as Merlin licked the spot, lapping at blood that trickled out, a possessive growl left the alpha as he nuzzled the spot, and murmured, “Mine.”

Eggsy stroked Merlin’s neck. “Yeah, babe. I’m yours.” He didn’t want to be anyone else's.

Turned out he’d never have to be. They were mated, bonded for life. It was everything Eggsy had ever wanted. Did they get here like he had planned? No. But life taught him to expect the unexpected, and he learned if you went down a few different roads, they always would lead you where you needed to be.

Which was exactly where they were. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! Comments, kudos and love bring me so much joy!
> 
> Come bug me on tumnlr! I'm @stronglyobsessed over there!


End file.
